Shattered Steel
by Kyo-Farrunner
Summary: The pain of an unfrozen heart, and the sound of shattering walls was something neither of them expected to experience, let alone with each other. With war on the horizen, do they have time to figure out what all this means, or will they be too late.revamp
1. Chapter 1

Reckless and Weary.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, cause if I did...things would definintly be diffrent.**

**Summery:So you thought you were great? Thought everyone would always love you? That they would welcome you home? Wanna know the truth?**

* * *

The pink haired Konoha medic, Haruno Sakura, sighed as she flopped down atop the flower covered ground. Staring up at the clouds she couldn't help but think back on the last few days. It seemed that after almost two and a half years...Naruto was finally coming home.

He had even kept his promise, he had found Sasuke, and convinced the self-centered, revenge crazed teen to come home with him. Sakura couldn't actually say how she felt about this new change, she had finally given up on the dark haired boy. She had moved on with her life, she had trained, she had become not only strong, but powerful. Now after all this time he was coming home, and she wasn't sure how to react.

She had managed to get herself listed in several diffrent bingo books, testiment to her power, she was proud of that fact. Though they had listed her as the Bloody Blossom, a name that she truelly hated. It reminded her of all the blood that she had spilt, all the blood that was on her hands.

Haruno Sakura, was a shinobi, but half the time she felt like a murderer, she knew it was all because she was also a medic-nin. She knew all about the damage she did, every time her kunai bit into human flesh. She was sworn to heal all she could, but to keep her precious people safe, she also had to go against that and kill.

She couldn't help but wonder what the duck-butt Uchiha would think of her now, what would he say when he saw her again after all these years? Would he still call her weak and annoying, or would he see her for what she was; a kunoichi, a weapon? She had trained continually since he left all those years ago, now at twenty-two, she was a force to be reconded with.

All the rookie nin that were left had trained together, becoming stronger, closer. She had taught and been taught diffrent things from them, and the Sand-siblings. Sakura smiled slightly at the memories of her friends, of how close they all where now, of how stong they all really where. The pinkette's smile faded as she sighed again, Sasuke and Naruto had missed a lot, she wasn't sure they would ever be team seven again, wasn't sure they could go back to that,

"Stop worrying, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke will learn."

Sakura couldn't stop her smile at Shikamaru's words, she had all but forgotten that he was stretched out in the grass beside her. He, like the others was a close friend, one of her precious people. Sitting up with an apologetic grin she glanced down at the lazy genius,

"Sorry Shika, I just wish this was all over with."

Sakura let out a light laugh when the dark haired ninja beside her opened one eye to look at her before it closed again, with a muttered 'troublesome'. Stretching her hands about her head she grinned as she felt the approach of a familiar chakra headed toward them from the direction of the village.

"Hey, Sai!"

The blacked haired man landed silently beside them, his hawk mask perched precariously on the side of his head. Sakura had to hide her grin, she couldn't help but imagine what Naruto's reaction would be, when he found out he was so far behind everyone. Even the once shy Hinata was a jonin, Sakura herself was an anbu captain,

"Hokage-Sama said that they where spotted about a mile out, they should be here shortly, Ugly."

Sakura stood with a chuckle, even after all these years the emotionally challange man called her 'ugly'. He had, since learned how to interacte with people, but he called her that in his effectionate way. It was a joke between them, one neither were willing to give up. Glancing down at the lazy ninja still laying in the grass, trying vainly to sleep she asked,

"You coming to the gate with us?"

Shikamaru actually snorted at her, before moving his arms to pillow his head. Sakura thought that the genius looked extremely open, but she knew better. No matter how relaxed any of them seemed, they where all on hair triggers, war was too close to breaking out to relaz completely,

"Nah, to troublesome."

It was Sakura's turn to snort softly, before she turned her emerald eyes to the black ones of her teammate and friend. She cocked her head as she studied him for a moment, before finally taking off, calling over her shoulder,

"Don't forget Shikamaru, you have to send a letter to Temari telling her about your feelings!"

Sakura sped away chuckling slightly as she listened to him curse, he probably wouldn't play shoji with her for awhile. She had told him that if she won, he had to confess to the blonde sand kunoichi, if he had won than she would have had to go get ramen topless. Sakura felt her mirth fade briefly as she headed toward the gate.

This was it, she would finally be face to face with her wayward teammates. For the first time in a long time, Sakura actually prayed briefly for a mission to suddenly come up, so she could avoid them for a little longer. Finally she forced a smile on her face, she would atleast pretend to be happy,

"Sakura your smile is worst than mine."

She didn't bother answering, she was too nervous for the real thing. She had a bad feeling about this meeting, she justed hoped her gut was wrong for once.

* * *

**Okay, I have decided to revamp this story. Its good, but I want to make it better. Clean it up, make it easier to understand and read. Maybe even add alittle more debth to it, it seems shallow to me. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks**

**Kyo**


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth has been buried

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura landed gracefully before the open gates of Konoha, Sai not far behind her. Glancing around her she was suprised to see Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and Ino already there waiting. She wondered for a moment where the others where, before remembering that Shino, Tenten, and Choji where all out on missions. Neji was at the hospital do to some injuries he had recieved from some rogues while on patrol. Sakura personally had seen to his healing, he would be as good as new in a few days,

"Hey forehead, we were beginng to think you weren't gonna make it!"

Sakura couldn't stop her small smile as she and Sai joined the other young ninja by the gate, with a friendly wave to Izumo and Kotetsu. Sakura brushed her long hair out of her face, it reached her elbows, and she was thinking of cutting it again, it annoyed her,

"Psh, you should know better than that Ino-pig. I couldn't miss the return of the knucklehead and the avenger."

Sakura bit her tongue the moment the words where out of her mouth, she hadn't been able to keep the bitterness from creeping into the word 'avenger'. And apparently all her friends had noticed,

"Sakura, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright. I'm sure he's changed."

Sakura allowed a soft smile to play along her lips as she studied the Hyuuga heiress, she couldn't believe how much the shy girl had changed. She was still calm and quiet, but she now radiated strength and confidence, her stutter rarely making an appearence.

"I'm sure they both have, Hinata. Perhaps Naruto will finally ask you out."

Sakura's small smile turned into one of her rarer full blown grins when the pearl eyed girls cheeks turned pink with her blush. Ino and Kiba both laughed at the exchange, while Lee exclaimed just alittle too loudly,

"Ah the beauty of youthful love!"

Making Sakura finally break down in laughter with the others, Sai even released a small real chuckle. Sakura couldn't help but think about how some things never changed, and she wouldn't want them too. Just as Ino had openned her mouth to make some comment or another, a commotion at the gate caught their attention. As one the six konoha shinobi turned to face the three people who strolled through the gate.

"Sakura will be happy to see me, believe it!"

The hyper blond man yelled at the agitated black haired man beside him, Jiraiya just shook his head in exasperated exhaustion. Their petty arguments had been going on since they had found the Uchiha kid, and the silver-haired Sanin was ready to throw both of them into a river,

"Sakura will probably be disappointed you came home, dobe."

Sakura was suprised with how much the two of them had changed, both had grown, not only taller but broader. Muscles showed clearly under both the blond man's black and orange jacket, but also under the raven haired man's dark blue shirt. Naruto's hair had grown as well, framing his face gently as it brushed against his shoulders, Sasuke's was still short and spiky.

"Hey look! Its Sakura-chan!"

The blond practically yelled as he left his teacher and friend behind to rush over to the six waiting people. Sakura noticed not only was Naruto over six feet tall, but his voice was a rumbling tenor. His sky-blue eyes hadn't changed at all, they stared at the pinkette in excitement, love, and pure childish happiness,

"Welcome home Naruto."

Sakura said silently as she returned Naruto's hug, he might have left her behind. They might have grown apart in that time, but the blond haired man would always be her brother, and she loved him. Releasing him, she turned her green eyes to look at first Jiraiya, smiling at the older ninja she raised her hand in greating,

"Hello again, Jiraiya."

The Sanin couldn't stop his hug pervy grin, the pink haired girl had grown up in all the right places. She was quieter, seemed to emit calming waves, but he could see the fire in her eyes, he knew she still had her temper somewhere under that cool facade. It was her curves that drew and held his eyes, she had a perfect bust for her petite size. Not large enough to make being a kunoichi too difficult, but not small enough to make her look non-feminine. He would say she was probably a C, and her hips, those perfect flared hips, she looked just like one of the woman from his novels.

"Jiraiya-sensei...your drooling."

Sakura said calmly, holding her temper in check as the older man checked her out. She knew he meant no harm, it was just annoying to be stared at. Lastly she turned her eyes to the last of the three to just arrive, Sasuke Uchiha,

"Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but smirk at the cold disgust on the sharingan users face, he probably expected her to throw herself at him and declare her undying love. How far from the truth he really was. Sakura distractedly noticed that he was about and inch taller than Naruto, and his voice had s seductive, satin like quality to it. Much like his brothers on the few occasions she had run across him,

"Welcome home _Sasuke-kun_."

Sakura couldn't stop her smirk from widining when she purred the man's name, silently thanking her Shishu for putting her through those seduction classes. Normally she hated using that tool she had, but with the look on Sasuke's face, she was thankful. She couldn't remeber ever seeing the Uchiha blush before,

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun. How w-was your trip?"

Sakura hid her amused smile as Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to Hinata, who had managed to only stutter once in the presence of her crush. She could see the way her blond teammate was staring at Hinata, as if seeing an illusion, and couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed that the number one most unpredictable ninja had finally noticed the enchanting heiress,

"Hinata! It was p-pretty good I g-guess. I got Sasuke-teme to c-come home."

Sakura and Ino stiffled giggles as the blond man stuttered like Hinata use too, Kiba openly laughed, holding his stomach, Lee just mumbled something about 'youthfulness'. Sakura noticed Sasuke's eyes where watching her, instead of his blond best friend. Sakura had just turned to snap about it being impolite to stare, when she felt someone coming their way fast. She relaxed when she recognized the chakra signature of Kakashi, turning away from the infuriating Uchiha she crossed her arms and waited.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you. Someone else will have to escort these two to the Hokage."

Sakura glanced at the confused boys, before turning back to her silver-haired teacher, and friend. And Naruto was her brother, than Kakashi was her father, always looking after and trying to protect her, even when she didn't need it,

"Type?"

She knew her clipped question only confused the two more, but she didn't really care righ now. She had a job to do, and she needed details, like if she was going alone or with her team, what rank it was, and how long she would be gone,

"I have a scroll. You and your team need to be out in two hours. Like normal report in every four hours."

Taking the sealed scroll from the silver-haired man, she tuned out whatever he was saying to the two newly returned ninja. Opening she glanced over its content before cursing softly. Rolling it back up she turned to face the group, she took in both Sasuke and Naruto's curious looks before saying,

"Sai, Kiba. We leave in two hours, pack enough for four days, but pack light. We'll be travelling fast. Kiba, tell Ryoji please. Meet me here when your done. Naruto, Sasuke, sorry I wont get to spend time with you right now."

Both boys where staring at her in confusion, but she had turned already to hand the scroll to Sai so he could read it. When he was done he looked especially grim faced as he in return handed it to Kiba, who cursed loudly and fluently at its contents,

"Hai, taichou!"

Both men said at the same time before taking off to pack and inform the fourth member of their squad. Sakura turned back to the others, she noticed that Sasuke had a calculating look in his eyes and Naruto simply looked extremely confused,

"Why'd they call you taichou, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura noticed that Ino and Hinata took one glance at the Sakura before grabbing Choji and Lee and dragging them away. Both Jiriaya and Kakashi vanished with pops leaving the pinkette with the two confused men. Sakura couldn't help but call them cowards in her mind,

"Because that is what I am, Naruto. Anbu captain of squad two."

Sakura watched the stunned shock on both their faces, before Sasuke managed to quickly bring on a cool mask of indiffrence. Naruto looked about ready to explode, and Sakura tensed, bracing herself for what she knew was about to come,

"WHAT! Sakura-chan, you can't be, I mean your not, How can you..."

Sakura rolled her eyes as the blond's inability to finish a compete thought, apparently he hadn't really changed much at all. Still the same hyper active knuckle head that he's always been. Sakura sighed,

"Sorry Naruto, I don't have time to explain right now. I'll tell you everything over ramen when I come home. Ja."

And with that Sakura disappeared in a shower of pink cherry blossems, leaving a confused and upset Naruto and a curious Sasuke behind,

"How could little Sakura be an Anbu captain? She isn't scary or mean enough. She's always had me to protect her."

Naruto exclaimed to Sasuke as he studied the pink flower petals that where slowly being carried away on a light breeze. When his companion snorted he spun ready to explode at the bastard he had chased from on country to the next for years,

"Its a joke, dobe. They wouldn't put Sakura in Anbu."

Sasuke said as he stepped around the blond and headed toward the Hokage tower, carelessly treading across the delicate pink blossoms that still rested on the ground. Neither noticing, nor caring that he destroyed them as he ground them under his heel,

"Sakura-chan is strong! She could be in Anbu if she wanted!"

Naruto quickly jumped to the pinkette's defense as he followed after his rival and friend. But he silently agreed with the Uchiha, Sakura couldn't be in Anbu, it just wasn't her, not his sweet, loving Sakura.

"Hmph, the weak link in Anbu, yeah right dobe."

Naruto, for the first time in a long time, was at a lost for words. He had noticed the way Sakura had spoken and looked at Sasuke, with that cold, mocking, contempt that he had never seen with her before. And it seemed that Sasuke took the same demeaner toward her that she did toward him. Naruto followed after him, sending a silent prayer up to whoever was listening that it all had really just been a joke to fool them.

**Thank you for reading the second chapter of Shattered Steel, things should start getting interesting in the next chapter or two. Don't worry, Naruto and Sasuke will learn the error of their ways...painfully...lol. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad.**

**Thanks a million**


	3. Chapter 3

Held down by the head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

Sakura ran through the upper branches of the trees, Kiba, Akamaru, Ryoji, and Sai all followed close behind her. She couldn't believe how this day was going, first the return of her old teammates, something she had hoped for and dreaded since they had left her. Than this mission, which sent chills down her spine.

Apparently Akatsuki had been sighted about a day south of Konoha, she and her team were being sent to see if it was true. If it was, than they would have to intercept them, their orders where to capture, or kill any Akatsuki they came across.

"Doe's Akamaru smell anything, Kiba?"

Sakura asked the man in the dog mask softly, it still amused her that he had choosen that particular animal. She had figured since he had been around dogs all the time, he would choose something else. When she had asked him, he had meerly stated, 'I'll stick with what I'm familiar with, Saku-taichou.'

"Nope, nothing yet, but we should be getting close, shouldn't we? I mean we've been at it for almost a day and half now."

Sakura nodded once, before returning to her thoughts, she was suspicious and confused about what the missing nin were up too. After all, supposedly only two of their members were still alive, the man in the mask, Tobi, and the plant man, Zetsu.

"I since something up ahead, Haruno-taichou. There's atleast three, possibly four of them. They are masking their chakra, so I cannot get an adequate reading. I'm afraid we will be going in blind, I can't figure out what rank they are."

Sakura frowned, 'three or four' that wasn't possible, there weren't that many of them alive where there? Perhaps they had recruited a few new people, though it suprised that anyone would join after how quickly people died in their organization.

"It is most likely a trap. They are most likely still after Naruto, so we must act quickly. We will have to confront them, they know we are here by now. Kill them if you can, stall them if you cant. Sai, send a message to the Hokage asking for reinforcements. Ryoji, you and Sai stay to my left, Kiba, you and Akamaru have my right. Godspeed my friends."

Sakura spoke quickly and authoritivly, her quiet voice muffled slightly from her cat mask, as she glanced from one teammate to the next. Like always, she memorized this moment, taking in the feel of her friends and family, incase this was the last she saw of them. Sakura Haruno may survive them, but she would never forget them, just as she knew that they may survive, but never forget her.

"Move out!"

Sakura commanded before bursting gracefully through the trees, her Anbu team right behind her. Sakura prayed that Sai's ink messenger bird would reach the Hokage in time, but she had a sinking feeling they wouldn't all make it out alive.

Her emerald eyes studied the three men who stood opposite her and her team, all three wore the black cloak with the red clouds of the Akatsuki, their faces shadowed by the shadows of their kasas. The three missing nin remained still and silent, as her team fanned out infront of them, they all seemed to be holding their breaths, as if waiting for something,

"Akatsuki-sans, surrender now, and we shall bring you before the Hokage and the Konoha council unharmed. Resist and we will be forced to either eliminate you, or subdue you. Your choice, but decide now!"

Sakura heard the man who stood across from Kiba scoff at his words, as if he didn't think they could back them up, and perhaps they couldn't, but they would try. Studying the three men, Sakura distractedly noted that they were all about the same height and weight, between five'nine and six'two if she had to guess.

As she watched the person who stood in the middle slowly moved, hand reaching up to grip the edge of the kasa, with a gracefullness that only shinobi have he removed it. Allowing it to fall to the ground with a soft thud, Sakura felt her eyes widen at the man who stood revealed before her.

Quickly she jerked her eyes away from his face, staring straight at his chest, test quietly to see if he had cast a genjutsu in the few seconds that their eyes had locked. She had seen the blood red sharingan with its slowly spinning tomos, so like Sasuke's, yet so diffrent. Itachi Uchiha, the clan killer stood, not ten feet infront of her,

"Uchiha-san, it seems my intelligence was wrong, I was informed of your death."

Slowly the two Akatsuki on either side of the Konoha missing-nin removed their kasas, to Sakura's growing horror, revealing, both Diedara, and Sasori, others believed to be dead. Sakura had even believed she had killed Sasori, but their the calm puppet master stood, looking quite alive,

"WHAT the hell! Sakura I thought they were all dead? Didn't Sasuke kill Itachi? And you Sasori? And Diedara blow himself up? Damn what a messed up day?"

Sakura tensed at the almost evil smile that split the blond man's face at Kiba's loudly spoken words. She knew this was going to get ugly, these men, whom they all thought dead, were alive, and very dangerous,

"Kunoichi, I suggest you take your little team home and play. Wouldn't want to get hurt, yeah"

The pinkette flexed her hands, feeling the worn leather of her gloves move with her like a second skin, her eyes never leaving the Uchiha's form. The blond's words did nothing but make her tense in agitation, how dare he mock and belittle them.

"I'm afraid what I said still stands...and if we have to kill you, than we will make sure you stay dead this time. Surrender now."

Sakura couldn't stop her gaze from sweeping up and meeting briefly with the Sharingan users, to her horror and anger she found herself unable to look away this time. Itachi had trapped her in his stare, and wasn't allowing her to look away, Sakura struggled with her rising fear and anger. It wouldn't do to loose control of her emotions at this moment,

"And if we refuse, Haruno-san? Do you honostly believe you can win against us?"

She bite down hard on her shock, so Sasori remembered her name, she wondered if he remembered that his grandmother helped her 'kill' him the first time as well. She wondered if he even knew that she had died to bring the Kazekage back to life, or if he even cared.

"We will win, even if we die in the process, you go down today."

Sakura stated, her calm words, hiding the typhoon of emotions that were flooding through her. She watched as dark sharingan eyes lowered; becoming half-lidded and almost languid in appearance. The quiet arrogance of the Uchiha shone vividly through his relaxed, almost uncaring posture, so much like Sasuke's.

Sakura bristled at the arrogance and uncaring of the man, where she was strung tight as a bowstring, ready to snap, he remained unaffected and impervious to the possible threat of herself. But she saw for a brief moment the sizing, almost challenging gleam to his red eyes,

"Die you will."

She couldn't stop the tingle of electricity that shot down her spine at his velvety tones. Where his brother's voice had been deep and powerful, Itachi's was soft and seductive. It sounded more as if he wished to intice someone into bed with him, than to kill them, but his words were not seductive.

Sakura nodded, more to herself than to anyone else, before she simply vanished to all but the sharingan eyes. In the blink of an eye, she appeared before the Uchiha, her chakra filled fist headed straight for his arisocratic face. From the corners of her eyes, she watched as her team followed her example, heading forward to engage the enemy.

There was no going back now, no surrender, no mercy. This was a fight of shinobi, of skilled, hardened killers. This was a fight to the death, a fight that Sakura did not plan on losing.

**Bwahaha, I am so stopping this chapter right here...cliff hanger! I hope you all are enjoying reading Shattered Steel as much as I am enjoying writing it. I know this isn't really following the timeline, but I want this to go this way, so this way its gonna go.**

**Thank you for your reviews...at least the two that have reviewed lol. Please keep it up.**

**Thanks a million**


	4. Chapter 4

That refuses to carry

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own Naruto. Cause if I did, it totally would have gone a diffrent way.**

_Sakura nodded, more to herself than to anyone else, before she simply vanished to all but the sharingan eyes. In the blink of an eye, she appeared before the Uchiha, her chakra filled fist headed straight for his arisocratic face. From the corners of her eyes, she watched as her team followed her example, heading forward to engage the enemy._

_There was no going back now, no surrender, no mercy. This was a fight of shinobi, of skilled, hardened killers. This was a fight to the death, a fight that Sakura did not plan on losing._

* * *

Sakura wasn't really suprised when Itachi dodged out of her way, allowing her fist to meet with the ground, causing it to crack and rupture. Sending boulders, clumps of dirt, and sharp rocks in all directions. Her team, use to her fighting tactics, moved unhampered around and through the rubble and debris.

Sasori, who had experienced her insane strength before, quickly righted himself before pulling out his puppets. If her teammates where anywhere as skilled as she was, he would need them. He had only survived the first time they fought through sheer luck, he had mad a spare heart for himself. Stolen from another and infused with his chakra and memories, all that had to be done was to be inserted into another puppet body.

Deidara on the other hand cursed violently as he swayed and staggered trying to remain on his feet. He couldn't stop his eyes from widening at the incredible strength, hidden inside the deceptively small woman. Cursing again, he quickly did the jutsu that would turn his, just finished, clay bird into a larger side. He needed to get off the ground, before the dog-boy got ahold of him.

Itachi himself was suprised at how quick the kunoichi was, he had almost been grazed by her fist, and he knew that would have been a fatal mistake. He wouldn't allow this little girl anymore chances like that. He would simply have to kill her, so that he could leave the area quickly, he had no desire to return to Konoha, alive or dead.

Sakura watched as Itachi jumped up into the air, avoiding all the chaos her punch had caused. She couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for the prodigy as he dodged debris that flew through the air. He landed as quietly as a great jungle cat, turning his red eyes to stare at her green ones through the holes of her Anbu mask. Taking calming breaths, Sakura sank into a crouch, never allowing her concentration on the Uchiha to waver, even as she felt her hate and anger nibbling at her mind.

Yes, she hated Itachi Uchiha, not because he had killed his own clan, no she knew the reason behind that. The now deseased Danzo had ordered him to do that to stop the uprising. She didn't hate him for Sasuke going to Orochimaru, his brother's stupid decisions where not his fault. She didn't even hate him for what he had done to Sasuke, he had made his younger brother hate him, and seek revenge, just to keep the younger boy alive.

No, Sakura Haruno hated Itachi Uchiha, caused he faced her with an emotionless, almost bored expression. As if fighting her was a chore he couldn't get out of, no matter how hard he tried. She hated the arrogance of the Uchiha's, it had to have been a clan trait, fore his brother acted almost exactly like him, and she was going to pummel him for that look and attitude,

"Ready to dance, Uchiha-san."

Sakura asked as she prpared to get serious, the Uchiha, she saw his eyes narrow, as fast as lightning, she launched five shuriken at the man, not suprised in the least when they baried themselves in the tree that had been behind the missing nin.

She flipped forward, almost into a sumersault when she felt his presence behind her, dodgine the kunai that he had attemped to stab into her kneck by inches, spinning mid tumble, she faced him as she rose to her feet, eyes dark in concentration.

"Is that the best you can do..._Kunoichi?_"

Sakura refused to respond verbally to his contemp filled mocking question, instead she faked a few punches, slowly working her way closer to him, before bringing her leg up toward his stomach, which he was quick to block with his arm. He was expecting the large amount of chakra that she had pumped into her leg, and she growled in anger at the fact that he had managed to keep his arm fro breaking.

Dodging his punch quickly, she raised her arm up to block the blow that would have hit her in the face, only to feel something collide with her back. Sending her flying across the clearing.

As quick and graceful as a cat she twisted to land on her feet, only to see Itachi baring down on her like some bird of prey. He had sent her flying, and immedantly come after her, not giving her time to recover, she barely managed to bring her arms up to block the blow to her stomach. The sheer, strength and victiousness of the emotionless man infront of her, not only sent her body reeling backwards, but her mind as well.

She blinked shocked eyes up at the man, who now had her pinned effortlessly to the ground, quick as a snake he snatched her mask from her, revealing, wide shocked eyes, and mussed pink hair. Reaching behind him with his free hand he pulled out another kunai, bringing it to rest at against her throat,

"You are weak, Kunoichi."

Sakura felt her eyes widen when he dug the cold metal into her throat, and disappeared with a pop, leaving a disgruntled Uchiha on the ground. She appeared infront of him, in a shower of cherry blossoms. She didn't wait for him to stand completely, she lashed out at him.

Quick as a viper her foot flashed out, cracking violently against his collar bone, effectivly breaking it and sending him slidding backwards a few feet.

Itachi didn't show any emotion, not even a wince, at what Sakura knew was a painful break. Instead he stared at her with an almost bored expression. His arrogance was seriously pissing her off. She may not win this battle, but she would make sure he remembered her.

"We really have no reason to fight Uchiha-san. You were pardoned of all your crimes against Konoha, after your death."

Sakura stated calmly as she prepared herself for her second attack, she was suprised that the man hadn't used his bloodline limit yet. Perhaps he was toying with her, or maybe he didn't see her as a big enough threat? She wasn't sure, but she wasn't gonna complain either way,

"Hn."

Sakura growled at the patented Uchiha grunt, what was with these men, all so arrogant, she wanted to wipe that look off his face. Just like, secretly, all those years ago, she had wanted to do the same to his brother,

"We kow that Danzo ordered you to destroy your clan. You were doing nothing but following orders. You left meerely to protect your brother."

Sakura stated calmly,as she throw herself at the nin with a wild flurry of punches and kicks, which he appeared to easily dodge, she growled in anger as he continued to fend her off as if she were nothing more than an insect,

"Enough games, you are weak...die."

Sakura wasn't expecting him to grab her by her upper arms, holding her inplace, without thinking she glanced up and froze. She knew she was screwed when she saw the Mangekyu sharingan staring impassivly down at her. She couldn't hide the fear in her eyes, or the anger that the man wouldn't listen to her.

Sakura didn't bother to fight against the tug that pulled her backwards, she knew she would probably be unable to break his signature attack. She justed hoped she could survive it. Before she completely passed out, she heard both Kiba and Ryoji yell for her,

"SAKURA-TAICHOU!"

Sakura wasn't suprised to find herself tied to a cross in a world of black and red. It was just as Kakashi had described, everything was black, white, grays, or red, no other colors seemed to exist in this world. Sadly she looked down at the man who stood infront of her, sword in hand,

"As I said, you will die..._Sakura-chan_"

The way he purred her name caused her to blanch slightly, it held so much mocking in it that it was almost amusing. She would not die here, she had to find a way out, she couldn't give up. She had been tortured before, at the hands of some rogue nin, and she had given them nothing. She wasn't sure it would be the same with Itachi,

"Welcome to my world. You will be here for 72 hours, and I will break you."

Sakura bit back a scream as he stabbed his katana through her stomach, she would not give up. She would not surrender, she was STRONG. She stared down at the missing nin infront of her as he pulled the sword from her stomach. With a flick of his wrist her blood flew across the imaginary world, painting the black floor with a white smeer,

"I pity you Uchiha-san. How far you have fallen from the powerful man we all thought you were. Do your worst."

Sakura saw his eyes narrow in what she believed to be anger, as a second him appeared. Sakura meerely closed her eyes tightly, as they both stabbed her with their katanas. Coughing up blood, she said without opening her eyes,

"I will forgive you for this Uchiha."

**I really hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry if it sucked, I'm not very good at writting fight scenes. Its something I am trying to improve on, hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

The burden you built

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**TeenageCrisis, I took your advice and spaced it better. I will keep it Ita/Saku with maybe hints of Sakura and others. Maybe even throw in a jealous Sasuke just for fun.**

**xSkywires, thank you for your review, I hope you are enjoying the way this is going.**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, thank you for all your reviews, I'm glad you like my story. I'm gonna keep it going, there may be a few spoilers, but I'm not really sure. Keep it up.**

_"I pity you Uchiha-san. How far you have fallen from the powerful man we all thought you were. Do your worst."_

_Sakura saw his eyes narrow in what she believed to be anger, as a second him appeared. Sakura meerely closed her eyes tightly, as they both stabbed her with their katanas. Coughing up blood, she said without opening her eyes,_

_"I will forgive you for this Uchiha."_

* * *

Itachi Uchiha watched emotionlessly as the pink haired medic-nin crumbled to the ground. He would never admit the slight twinge of regret, he did not truely enjoy torturing people, especially woman. The last words she had spoken still rang in his ears, she would forgive him. How weak she was, too much like his brother.

Turning slightly he saw Diedara snarling angrily as he clutched his bleeding shoulder, the blond nin was glaring angrily at the Anbu man on the ground below him. Itachi was mildly suprised to see the man and dog still alive, they were alittle worst for wear, covered in blood and soot, but still standing.

Turning the other direction, he saw that Sasori's puppets were everywhere, all battling what Itachi determined where ink animals. Snakes, tigers, and wolves all riped through the puppets in an almost angrily manner. The sharingan user did notice that only on man was standing, the black haired ink user, it seemed that Sasori had already taken care of the other shinobi,

"You...should keep your...eyes...on your own...fight...Uchiha-san."

A voice panted out softly infront of him. Turning to face the pink haired kunoichi, he was mildly shocked to see her struggling to her feet. He couldn't figure out how she was still concious, let alone able to stand. It seemed he had underestimated her, he wouldn't do so again,

"Stay down, you have lost."

Sakura couldn't hide her bitter smile, as she stood using nothing but sheer willpower. He hadn't broken her, she hadn't given up. She hadn't even given him the pleasure of hearing her scream, she had come to far to back down now. She refused to be seen as weak,

"I cannot lose Uchiha-san, I will NOT LOSE!"

Sakura yelled, slamming her foot into the ground, causing it the crack and buck beneath their feet. Not waiting for him to make a move, she rushed forward, throwing a punch at his head. He dodged to the left, only to be met with her kick to his ribs, sending him sliding away from her.

She was slowly running out of chakra, and hadn't put much into that kick, she hadn't actually expected it to land. Stepping back to stare calmly at the man infront of her, she noticed that he watched her coolly but warily. Good, he finally saw her as somewhat of a threat, not just a gnat to be smashed,

"Shall we finish this Uchiha-san?"

She asked as she begun the familiar hand signs, if this worked she would own Kakashi lunch. She sighed as the loud chirping of the chidori filled the air, Kakashi-sensei had taught her his signature move, after both Naruto and Sasuke had left.

With a snarl, she rushed forward, she would win this fight. She had to win this fight, to prove she was strong, to prove that she wasn't the same weak little girl she use to be.

Sakura wasn't suprised that, like with Sasuke, Itachi caught her wrist, ending her chidori. She couldn't hide her small smile of victory though, she had managed to cut his hand just slightly, now to finish this. She was just so tired all of a sudden, she had just enough chakra for one more attack, she just hoped it was enough,

"You should have remained down, Haruno-san, now you will die."

She couldn't stop the small chuckle that bubbled up from inside her, as she slowly looked up to meet Itachi's crimson gaze. He still held her wrist in his hand, gentle yet firm, not trying to harm, just to hold her in place. Sighing she struck out with her healing chakra at the cut in his hand, and watched in fasination as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

Itachi wasn't suspecting the healing chakra to attack the cut in his hand, seemlessly healing the small cut. Suddenly he felt his chakra gates closing down, using the last of his speed and strength he hurled the kunoichi away from him, before dropping to his knees as exhaustion swamped him.

Sakura staggered to her feet, stumbling she made her way back toward Itachi, as he struggled against the sleep she had forced on him. She knew that only a skilled medic would be able to stop the effects of the jutsu, and that Uchiha Itachi may be many things, but a medic he was not,

"Don't worry Uchiha-san, you will not be harmed...sleep."

Sakura sank to her knees beside the slowly fading Uchiha, she was suprised at the willpower of the man infront of her. She knew her jutsu was strong, but here he was, fighting tooth and nail to stay concious. She couldn't help the respect she felt for the man infront of her, he was truely powerful. Slowly his crimson eye's narrowed as he stared up at her, she could clearly see the anger surging behind those cold eyes,

"I will kill you, Haruno Sakura."

His voice was barily a whisper, as his eyes finally closed in sleep, though he had spoken quietly, she knew he meant those words. She didn't feel fear or anger at his words, only a serene exceptance. She hoped her teammates were alright, she wouldn't be able to help them at the moment, she was out of chakra and so very tired,

"Not today...Itachi-san."

Sakura mumbled as she fell forward, landing with her head and most of her chest pressed against the now sleeping male. She didn't have the energy to move herself from his body, nor the energy to fight the blackness that was reaching up to except her in its arms.

Sending a silent prayer up to whoever may be listening to help her teammates, she allowed her self to fall into the blackness. Its warm embrace welcoming and soothing her in sleep. She couldn't stop her chuckle at what people would think when they saw her sprawled atop an S-class criminal.

"Rest Sakura-chan, we'll take it from here."

Said a familiar voice beside her, right before sleep finally claimed her. Perhaps things would be okay after all.

**Kinda strange and not very dramatic, but thats okay, there will probably be another three or four fights, each alittle more violent than the last.**

**I don't know if Sakura could do something like that, to make someone fall asleep. But with her being a medic it kinda made scense to me. And I can just imagine, both of them pale and worn, collapsed together on the battle field. Its a cute image.**

**Please review and tell me what you think,**

**Thanks a million**


	6. Chapter 6

The lies do you hear me?

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own anything about Naruto...the only think I can take credit for is the plot of this story.**

_"Sakura-chan is strong! She could be in Anbu if she wanted!"_

_Naruto quickly jumped to the pinkette's defense as he followed after his rival and friend. But he silently agreed with the Uchiha, Sakura couldn't be in Anbu, it just wasn't her, not his sweet, loving Sakura._

_"Hmph, the weak link in Anbu, yeah right dobe."_

* * *

_Naruto, for the first time in a long time, was at a lost for words. He had noticed the way Sakura had spoken and looked at Sasuke, with that cold, mocking, contempt that he had never seen with her before. And it seemed that Sasuke took the same demeaner toward her that she did toward him. Naruto followed after him, sending a silent prayer up to whoever was listening that it all had really just been a joke to fool them. _

"BAA-CHAN!"

Naruto practically screamed as he slammed loudly into the Hokage's office. Followed by Sasuke and Jiraiya, who both walked slower and quieter than the loud blond man. It seemed he hadn't really changed much in the last two years,

"Shut-up dobe, don't yell at the Hokage."

Sasuke drawled, earning him a glare from Sasuke and a measuring gaze from the busty woman behind the desk. Jiraiya simply shook his head at their antics, he couldn't wait to be rid of these two men. They hadn't allowed him to do any research, he couldn't help but wonder if he could blackmail Sakura into modeling for him.

"Don't call me that, TEME! Baa-chan, where is Sakura, that wasn't a funny joke at all. Saying she was an anbu captain. How could my little Sakura-chan be anbu. Where is she Tsunade-baa-chan?"

Tsunade felt her eye twitch at the blond man's rant, he was still so loud. He stood before her, talking his head off and bouncing on his feet like he simply couldn't stand still. Quickly trying to calm her temper, Tsunade growled at the man,

"My student is on an S-rank mission Naruto. She is the Anbu captain of squad two, has been for over a year."

Both men stared at the woman in shock, so it wasn't a joke. Sakura really was an anbu, but how? Why would she do such a thing, they had always watched out for her, both protecting her in their own ways.

Naruto glanced from the unsuprised Jiraiya to the brooding Sasuke, before finally turning back to Tsunade. They could all tell that Naruto was about to say something very stupid, and possibly end up on the recieving end of the Hokage's chakra filled fist,

"But Baa-chan, why would she join anbu? She's always had me to protect her."

Tsunade couldn't believe how naive Naruto was being. Did he not realize just how wrong his words were? He hadn't been here, he hadn't seen the depression, the tears, the fear that had wrapped around her student, at the absence of both her teammates.

The first time Naruto had left, Tsunade had trained the pink haired kunoichi. The second time he had left, she had trained with anyone who knew something she didn't. Sakura was a force to be reckened with, she wasn't invincible, but she was stronger than the last time Naruto had seen her.

Tsunade had just opened her mouth to yell at the blond, when someone by the door answered before her,

"How could you protect her when you weren't here, Naruto? Sakura's changed alot."

Everyone turned to stare at Shikamaru, Sasuke in annoyance that the lazy nin had interrupted, before he could hear whatever Tsunade was going to say about the pinkette. Naruto in shock and hurt at the jonin's words, even if they rang true in his heart. Both Tsunade and Jiriaya with expressions of gratitude, but for diffrent reasons,

"Shikamaru, what do you need? I'm in a meeting."

The tall man's eyes swept over first Naruto before turning to Sasuke, his expression bored and slightly annoyed. It bothered him slightly that they still saw Sakura as a twelve year girl who needed someone to stand infront of her. To sheild her from a fight and from pain,

"Got a message, Hokage-sama. Confirmed at least three. They request back-up."

They all watched as the woman's golden brown eyes darkened in thought. Three Akatsuki, how was that possible? Had she sent Sakura and her team into a trap? She hoped that they could hold on long enough for help to arrive,

"Shikamaru, gather Neji, Shino, Tenten, Hinata, and Kakashi, head to where they are. Retrieve them if you can, but do not ingage the enemy. Your mission is to bring Anbu team Two back, alive or dead."

They all heard the jonin mumble something about 'troublesome akatsuki' and woman were thrown in there as well. Tsunade didn't manage to ask him to repeat it, meerly motioned for him to get to it. Wide eyed, Naruto stared at the blond hokage,

"Tsunade-baa-chan! WE have to go! I have to protect Sakura! What if they do something bad to her? What if they hurt or kill her? What if they...touch her...or something."

Tsunade stood with a snarl, slaming her hands on her desk. Causing it to groan, and all the paperwork to fall and scatter. Everyone in the room flinched, Jiraiya began looking for an exit, he didn't want to be here, when his old teammate lost that infamous temper of hers,

"You are going nowhere Naruto Uzamaki! You three are going to tell me everything that has happened in the last few years. Trust the others to bring Sakura back, if you can't bring yourself to trust my student."

Naruto's mouth opened and closed several times, looking very much like a fish out of water. Tsunade knew how much they wanted to go after Sakura, she herself wanted to go after her student. But she had faith in the emerald eyed girl, she might not win her all her fights, but she always came home. To everyone suprise, it was Sasuke who spoke,

"She's weak, she'll need all the help she can get, to survive, a fight with even the weakest Akatsuki."

Tsunade dashed forward, grabbing the younger man by the collar of his shirt. Sasuke was mildly suprised to find his feet off the ground as he dangled dangerously in the hokage's grip. Perhaps he should have kept his words to himself,

"Your already on my bad side, Uchiha. Don't make me through you in the deepest darkest hole I can find, and keep you there."

Jiraiya shivered in fear, at the deadly whisper the Tsunade was using, she was promising the Uchiha, not threatening, and that made it even scarier. He wondered slightly why these boys couldn't keep their mouths shut, didn't they realize that the blond was just as worried as everyone else?

Naruto glanced from the pale face of Sasuke to the livid one of the Hokage, he decided that for once, he wasn't going to say anything. He didn't want the blond to turn her anger back on him. Quietly he sat down, waiting for Tsunade to drop Sasuke so he could tell her about everything.

He just hoped that Sakura was okay, and that the others reached her intime.

**I know this chapter is kinda strange, but it needed to be wrote. I know you would rather know what happened to Itachi and Sakura, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, and for your favorites. I love you all for your support.**

**Thanks a million**


	7. Chapter 7

The insult, the white flag.

**Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada Don't own Naruto.**

_Sending a silent prayer up to whoever may be listening to help her teammates, she allowed her self to fall into the blackness. Its warm embrace welcoming and soothing her in sleep. She couldn't stop her chuckle at what people would think when they saw her sprawled atop an S-class criminal. _

_"Rest Sakura-chan, we'll take it from here."_

_Said a familiar voice beside her, right before sleep finally claimed her. Perhaps things would be okay after all._

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing, the clearing were Sakura's anbu team confronted the Akatsuki was in ruins. And not just from Sakura's insane chakra strength. There were several scorched craters from Diedara's exploding birds. On the other side, ink and blood stained the ground, and several puppets sat motionless, in peices.

Kakashi was impressed to see that, even though alittle worst for wear, Kiba and Akamaru were still fighting against the blond missing nin. And the fact that the the explotion expert was bleeding from several wounds, gave Kakashi even more respect for the young Inuzuka.

The silver-haired Jonin was sad to note that Ryoji, the youngest on Sakura's team, lay in a motionless bleeding heap, just this side of the tree line. From this distance Kakashi couldn't tell if he was still breathing or not. Sai stood tall, blood pouring from several cuts and gashes, as he faced the red headed puppet master, armed with a scroll and brush.

But what really suprised him was to see Sakura sinking to her knees beside a fallen Itachi Uchiha. How did she manage to beat him, he knew she was stronger than before, but to take down such a powerful opponent.

"Neji, you and Tenten help Sai, Hinata see to Ryoji. Shikamaru, Shino go help Kiba."

They all rushed to do as Kakashi said as the older Jonin made his way to the now collapsed Sakura. If it was any other situation, he would have found the fact that she was cuddled against the Uchiha amusing. Quickly checking for any life threatening wounds, he was suprised that besides a few broken bones, bruises and scrapes, both were fine. They were both simply sleeping,

"Rest Sakura-chan, we'll take it from here."

Kakashi wasn't overly suprised when Hinata dropped to her knees beside him, tears in her milky eyes. Dropping his eyes, he sent a silent prayer up to the gods for Ryoji's soul to find peace. It seemed that he hadn't survived,

"Do what you can for them, Hinata-chan. Just whatever you do, Do. Not. Wake-up. Itachi."

Nodding mutely, Hinata went to work on the two who slept through everything, as if they were tucked saftly together in a bed. Instead of the middle of the battle field, turning he was that the Akatsuki were actually being droven back by the Konoha shinobi.

Seeing that both Neji and Shikamaru glanced at him, he knew it was time to put the plan in motion. Nodding to them both, he watched as the got their teammates attention, before all the Konoha shinobi fell back, standing spread out.

The two Akatsuki members paused their fighting, studying, the now calm, almost observent shinobi who stood across the clearing from them. Both wondering if they were regrouping to try again, both thinking ahead to diffrent outcomes and stratigies.

Diedara felt his eyes widen slightly, at the sight of the pink haired woman, sprawled atop the unconcious Uchiha, how had she managed that one? His eyes narrowed, as he watched the dark haired medic-nin sitting beside them, healing not only the pinkette, but Itachi as well. Was this a trap of some kind?

Sasori also noticed that Itachi was unconcious, and at the mercy of the Konoha nin, and that Haruno-san was passed out ontop of him. He could see from where he stood, that she had a white knuckled grip on his Akatsuki robe, as if afraid he would slip away from her in her unconcious state. It was amusing to watch the medic-nin trying to heal them both, while being unable to seperate them from each other,

"Akatsuki, please surrender. We really don't want to fight you. Our Hokage has granted you safe passage into the village, because of your association with Itachi Uchiha. You will in no way be harmed. She meerly wishes to ask you a few questions, and possibly offer you a place as a shinobi of Konoha."

Kakashi stated calmly, and as formally as he could. He didn't want them to think he was rude and out right refuse on those terms. It was a good deal, they were being offered, shelter, protection, food, and just about anything they wanted. In exchange for a few answers.

"And you expect us to believe you? Yeah."

Diedara scoffed loudly at the copy-nin, he might be blond, but he wasn't stupid. He knew the second they stepped foot inside a hidden village, they would be attacked and executed. He had faked his death, and it had been horrible, he didn't fancy facing the real thing,

"Gee, out of the two of us, which is most likely to tell the truth? Akatsuki, known murderers, of Konoha shinobi, who only do what the Hokage tell em? Lets see, I would go with us!"

Kiba stated loudly, voice full of scorn and sarcasim, he was in pain and tired. He did not like the fact that the Diedara had just called them all liers. And from the look on the blond's face, he didn't like Kiba's attitude,

"Want me to finish the job, kid!"

Deidara said loudly, he was going to say more, but instead paused to watch the milky eyed healer stand and motion to Kakashi to come talk to her for a moment. They conversed in quiet tones, and no matter how had he listened, Diedara couldn't make out what was being said. But from the curious and mildly shocked looks on the other Konoha brats faces, it probably wasn't a very good thing,

"Diedara, we should leave."

Sasori stated quietly, as he watched the shinobi infront of him, without Itachi their lives would be harder. The sharingan user seemed to always have some sceme or another to get what they needed, be it food, or shelter. But the red-head could not see a way for them to rescue their comrade, the two, now ex-Akatsuki, were still two weak from their last battle. A group of hunter-nin from stone.

"Leave if you wish, Akatsuki-sans. We have a more...troublesome...problem to deal with at the moment. Just know that as long as you wage war on neither Sand nor Leaf, you are welcome in our village."

Kakashi stated before turning to try and pry the pink haired, Anbu captain from the sleeping Itachi. Apparently Itachi Uchiha was very ill, and needed to get to the hospitol as soon as possible. Some sort of illness that was ravaging his organs, and poor Sakura had made it worse by closing his chakra passages and making him sleep.

"Troublesome?"

Tenten asked Kakashi with a slight smile, she would almost say that the man spent too much time with Shikamaru. Their group had grown closer after Naruto had left, all the teachers banding together with their students, all because of the woman who slept on peacefully at their feet.

"Hai, troublesome. Kiba can you get Ryoji's body, we can't leave him out here like this. Neji, can you carry Sakura. If I can ever get her to let go."

Tenten and Hinata both giggled slightly at the last part of Kakashi's words. If it wasn't for the fact that they both new Itachi Uchiha had only followed orders, the probably wouldn't find this funny. When Shikamaru muttered something about 'troublesome clingy woman' everyone laughed, except for Shino and Neji who both only allowed small smiles.

None of the Konoha were really suprised to see that the two Akatsuki members had vanished while they had their short conversation. All simply gathered up either their weapons of their fallen comrades, and slowly started out toward Konoha.

No one noticed the slight frown on Sakura's face, nor the crease in Itachi's brows, when they seperated the two.

**Well, here's another chapter. I think I'm doing pretty good, this is what seven chapter in four days or something like that. I might go alittle faster if more of you would review. **

**This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I wasn't really sure how I wanted it to go. And I'm still not totally happy with it, but it'll do for now. I might come back and change bits of it later.**

**And don't panic, we'll see Diedara and Sasori again, I love those two almost as much as I love Itachi. You can have so much fun with them**

**Well, thanks a million**


	8. Chapter 8

You refuse to Carry,

**Disclaimer: This is getting very monotonous...I do not own Naruto...**

_None of the Konoha were really suprised to see that the two Akatsuki members had vanished while they had their short conversation. All simply gathered up either their weapons of their fallen comrades, and slowly started out toward Konoha._

_No one noticed the slight frown on Sakura's face, nor the crease in Itachi's brows, when they seperated the two._

* * *

Sakura woke quickly, her mission flowing through her mind as if replaying a movie. She expertly feigned sleep, she didn't know if she was in enemy territory or not. She could tell by the softness of the thing under her, that she was on a bed. And the air smelled of cleaning supplies and medicine, so she was either in a hospital or infirmary.

Slowly cracking a single eye open, she took in the familiar white ceiling and walls of Konoha Hospital, so she was home, and alive. The russle of papers drew the kunoichi's green eyes toward the door, where her teacher, Tsunade stood. The blond woman seemed to be lost in her own world, while reading over what Sakura assumed was either a medical chart or mission report.

"Mission?"

Sakura asked, momentarily suprised at how scratch and weak her voice sounded, she knew that it, like her headache, and increadable hunger, was due to extinsive chakra use. Sakura couldn't hide her smirk, when Tsunade jumped at her voice, her head snapping up, to lock eyes with Sakura,

"Your awake? Bout damn time. You are one lucky little girl, do you know that?"

Sakura didn't even bother to dignify that with an answer, she knew she was luck. Whatever had made Itachi Uchiha hold back, had made it possible for him to knock him out. Sakura wasn't stupid, she might have changed alot from that little girl she use to be, but she wasn't on the same level with Itachi when he was at his best.

She barely beat him, and she was assuming he was at his worst durning their fight. So instead of saying anything, Sakura patiently watched her Shishou, waiting for her to fill the pinkette in,

"I'm sorry Sakura, if the others had gotten there sooner, than they may have been able to help. Its not your fault, there was nothing you could do, don't blame yourself."

Sakura let her shoulders sag, so her mission had been a failer, the Akatsuki had gotten away. She was suprised she was still alive if they had managed to get away, Sakura had expected them to slit her throat before they left.

"Ryoji died, killed by Sasori, though Sai said it was because he failed to dodge a simple attack. Ryoji just wasn't ready to fight s-class criminals yet, a-rank yes, but not S. I'm sorry, I know you had high hopes for the boy, we all did actually."

Sakura swallowed tears, she wouldn't allow them to fall, it had been two years since the last time she had cried, she wouldn't start now. They all knew the risk of being Ninja, death was in the job description. If you yourself didn't die, than you would loose teammates, family, or friends to the profession,

"The Akatsuki?"

Sakura's voice sounded hollow, even to her own ears, she tried to push her emotions aside. There would be plenty of time to mourn Ryoji later, Sakura swore to do what she could to help his widow and two daughters. That is if they didn't blame her for his death, which they probably did, he had been her responsibilty...and she had failed,

"Diedara and Sasori of the Akatsuki managed to escape, we have Itachi Uchiha in custody. He woke up yesterday, he hasn't been very forth coming with information. And now that he is awake he wont allow anyone close enough to heal him. I did what I could, so he isn't going to die today...but he's in bad shape."

Sakura nodded as she slowly eased herself off the bed, looking around for her clothes, which she found folded neatly on a chair. She was glad she wouldn't have to go home in a hospital gown, that would have trashed her reputation,

"Can I speak with him, Tsunade-shishou?"

Tsunade studied her student quietly for a moment, watching as the pink haired medic pulled on her long black pants, quickly followed by her long sleeve mesh shirt, and button up short sleeved red shirt. With the ease of long practice the young woman strapped on all her weapon patches and tools, both healing and destroying tools at that.

''He hasn't said a word to anyone since we recovered the two of you. He just glares with his sharingan, all the nurses are afraid to go into the room with him. Shizune and myself have had to take care of him."

Sakura pulled her hair back into a messy bun, getting the dirty hair off her kneck. She needed to go take a shower, she was streaked with dirt and sweat, but for once not blood. Tsunade finally let out an almost violent sigh,

"Fine, go talk to him, if you can. Hell, heal the ass if he'll let you. There are two anbu in the hall by the door, and four outside his window. So don't get violent. If you can get him to agree to answer a handful of question, I'll be greatful."

Sakura threw her shishou, a small smile, before leaving the room. Sakura felt her smile widen when she heard the Hokage grumble about needing sake. She didn't have to ask where the Uchiha was, she could feel the chakra of not only him, but the six anbu as well. So she calmly made her way down the hall toward his room.

Sakura nodded to both anbu, both were older than her, but she had worked with them a few times. Quickly breaking the seal on the door she slipped inside the dark room. Sakura guessed it was around four in the morning, because of how dark the shadows in the room where.

From the shadows in the corner of the room, where the hospital bed was, a pair of glowing sharingan stared at her. Slowly, Sakura walked farther into the room, when she reached the window, she pulled open the cheap curtains. She was trying to ignore the stare that never wavered from her form,

"I heard you weren't allowing anyone to heal you Uchiha-san. I would suggest you allow me to do so if you wish to live."

Sakura stated calmly, not at all suprised when she got no reaction from the stoic man. She wasn't really expecting him to allow her to heal him, let alone speak to her. Attack her, maybe, but let her help him, no, she wasn't that naive,

"I understand you are not happy here, and personally I really don't give a shit. My mission was to confront Akatsuki, and find out what they were doing so close to Konoha. When I learned it was you, and that you were alive, my mission changed to bringing you in alive. My mission now is to keep you alive, whether you want it or not."

Sakura snapped out, she was frustrated with the Uchiha silence, both brothers, were so diffrent, yet so similar. She was hungry from using so much chakra against the man who stared at her with cool eyes, and she was covered in grim, which was also his fault.

Sakura wasn't really suprised to find herself pinned to a wall, the moment the last word dripped from her lips. She had all but asked him to attack her with the way she had spoken to him. She stood there, her hands resting limply at her sides, as she stared up into the swirling sharingan eyes. She didn't even try to remove his hand from her throat, simply stared at him,

"Pick your words carefully, Kunoichi."

His voice was so quiet, about as warm and emotional as an iceburg. It sent chills down her spin, and she was suprised that it wasn't from fear, but almost from anticipation. She just couldn't firgure out what exactly she was anticipating.

"So you are capable of speech, Uchiha-san. I was begining to wonder, from what the Hokage told me, you haven't said a word since our battle."

Itachi slowly began to lean forward, closer to Sakura, and pinkette felt her eyes widen as his face drew closer to hers. Too close, Too close, her mind was screaming, Itachi Uchiha was not, in anyway, about to kiss her, was he? She had just begun to panic, struggling to not let her chakra spike, because that would call the anbu into the room, when his cheek brushed against hers.

Cursing mentally to herself, when Itachi came to stop, with his mouth by her ear. What had she been thinking, of course he wasn't going to kiss her, kill her, maybe, but not kiss her. She didn't know whether she was disappointed or relieved,

"Do you remember what I told you, _Sakura-chan_?"

The way he purred her name against her ear, sent electrical tingles through her entire body. She didn't time to wonder about what was wrong with her, this was Itachi Uchiha, S-class criminal, dangerous missing nin, she couldn't, and wouldn't be attracted to him. When what he was saying clicked in her mind,

"Killing me right this moment wouldn't be in your best interest, Uchiha-san. Anbu would be here before my body hit the floor."

Sakura began toying with ideas of physically removing him from herself when he chuckled, maliciously in her ear. It was probably the coldest, evilist thing she had ever heard, and to her embarrassment it caused butterflies in her stomach,

"They are simply Konoha Anbu, what makes you believe they could touch me?"

Sakura was glad that Itachi was still speaking directly into her ear, he couldn't see the bitter smile that made itself known on Sakura's lips. She really did not like this situation, but she knew that Tsunade would be coming soon, just to see if Itachi Uchiha was ready to talk,

"I am willing to heal you, Uchiha-san. Not just of your illness, but also your eyes."

She didn't even no he moved, until Itachi was once again reclining on the bed, and no longer holding her pinned to the wall. Slowly Sakura took a half step away from the wall, her eyes never moving from the man on the bed. She didn't trust him not to attack her again, and she didn't trust herself not to attack him at the moment, so she didn't move any closer,

"In exchange for?"

Sakura swollowed her glorious smile, wouldn't do for him to get the wrong idea. As long as she played her cards right, than they may just get what they need, in exchange for what he needed. Sakura was just about to tell him, when the door opened, and Tsunade stepped in, taking in the casual way they were sitting in the room, staring at each other,

"Simple, I want a few questions answered. Depending on how you answer those questions, I may ask you to help us against the war that Stone is trying to bring to our doorstep."

Sakura could tell Tsunade was annoyed by the non-commental grunt that Itachi gave in response to her statement. the more time Sakura spent with Itachi, the more he reminded her of her old teammate, and at the exact same time, she knew they were opposites.

Itachi left Konoha to protect Sasuke, broke all his ties to his family to save his village and his brother. Sasuke had left Konoha to gain power to kill Itachi, had attempted to severe all ties to his friends, because he thought they made him weak. So diffrent yet so the same,

"Have you ever given classified information about Konoha to our enemies?"

Tsunade was alittle annoyed and amused to see that neither Itachi nor Sakura where looking at her. They both seemed to be studying the other, as if each was a complex puzzle that needed to be worked out. Perhaps this man could bring alittle life and love back to her apprentice, even if she didn't approve of him all that much,

"No."

Sakura was mildly suprised that he had actually answered, for some reason or another she couldn't tear her eyes from him. He sat there so calmly, as if he wasn't deathly ill, as if his life wasn't hanging in the balance. She also noticed that he was looking at her, with a strange intensity, probably plotting her death, Sakura mused,

"How many Konoha nin have you killed, Uchiha...and why?"

Itachi's eyes flickered slightly to the blond Hokage before turning back to the pink haired medic-nin. He just couldn't figure her out, she was an enigma, she showed no deep emotions. He had caught small glimpses of fear, anger, and suprise, but they vanished almost as quickly as they appeared. Perhaps he wouldn't kill her right away, after he understood her maybe,

"Counting my clan, one-hundred and fourty-three. Not counting my clan...two. Both in self defense."

Sakura noticed that, though he was answering Tsunade's question, he wasn't giving alot of information. She wasn't sure that his vauge answers would keep him alive. She wondered if Tsunade would actually have him executed, or if she would just let him waste away. Poisoned by his own organs,

"Hm, fair enough I guess. If I would allow you to leave here right now with Naruto Uzumaki, would you?"

Tsunade noticed that with that question, both Sakura and Itachi turned to look at her. One with shock the other with a blank look. Sakura couldn't believe that Tsunade-Shishou had just said that, she hoped it was just a question, and held no real meaning,

"No."

Sakura's eyes snapped back to Itachi, he sat there calmly, almost if he didn't have a care in the world. His dark sharingan eyes lowered; half-lidded and almost lanquied in appearance. The quiet arrogance of the Uchiha shone vividly through his relaxed, uncaring posture,

"Why? I thought you would jump at the chance to capture Naruto."

Itachi's eyes switched back to Sakura when she blurted out her question. She probably should have remained silent, but she couldn't help it. She didn't understand the man infront of her, everything about him seemed to contradict itself, but also seemed to work in perfectly harmony with each other. It puzzled her,

"I am no longer Akatsuki."

Tsunade nodded her head, even though no one was looking at her. It made since, he didn't have to try and capture the nine-tailed fox anymore, so why continue to do so? She had just one more question for the man,

"If we heal you, than give you your freedom to come and go from this village as you please, would you help us against Stone? If we gave you a home, money for food, clothes, and anything else you needed, would you stay? We would allow you to bring in your partners if you wished, as long as they swear allegiance to Konoha."

She wasn't saying that he would be welcomed, or trusted. He would still be watched by anbu when within the village limits, as would both Sasori and Diedara. But Konoha was desprete, they needed all the help they could get in the upcoming battle.

And secretly she hoped that this cold man would be able to bring back her student. Sakura maybe here physically, but she had retreated so far within herself that she was lost. If he could shed alittle light into Sakura's world, perhaps her apprentice could thaw the ice around this man's heart,

"Perhaps."

Sakura hid a smile at his answer, he was neither out right telling them 'no', nor was he agreeing. Well they always said he was a genius, he wouldn't agree to anything until he knew all the options. He would need to learn to trust Konoha in order to help them, and it was hard to trust something that had tried to kill you, multiple times. Sakura knew that the people of her village would be just as weary of this man, as this man was of them,

"Perhaps? That was either a yes or no question. You either help us, or get the hell out."

Tsunade had, had enough of this man's soft spoken, short answers. She was ready to either punch him through the next two floors, get flaming drunk, or pull her hair and scream. He was so much like his brother, arrogant, and seeming to enjoy making her angry. At least Sasuke had givin better answers to her questions,

"It would depend on my associates."

Was Itachi's calm reply, he didn't understand how this village was still standing with such a short tempered Hokage. The woman looked about ready to attack him, and at the moment, he wasn't sure he would be able to dodge. He could fill the illness slowly pulling his strength from him, he was weakening as he sat there. But he refused to show them his weakness,

"FINE! Sakura will provide you with whatever you need to contact them. She will also be in charge of you healing. If you decide she will help you get reacquainted with Konoha, your brother, and anything else you need!"

With that loud out burst Tsunade stormed out of the room to go find some alcohol. She needed the strongest stuff she could find, she had a headache coming on. She didn't even give poor Sakura time to protest.

Staring at the door in slowly growing horror, Sakura realized that she had just been sentenced to spend alot of time in this man's presence. She had wanted to leave this room, be gone from Itachi's sight, and the Hokage had just crushed that dream with her words. Sighing she turned to study the silent man lounging on the hospital bed,

"It seems that we will be seeing alot of each other, Uchiha-san."

Itachi didn't even bother replying, just leaning back and closing his eyes, trying to will his head to stop throbbing. His eyes and body hurt so incredibly, he just wanted to sleep, but he doubted that the medic was going to leave their conversation at that, and he was right when Sakura said softly,

"Allow me to heal you now, than I will be on my way. It will take several days, possibly even two weeks for you to be fully healed."

Sakura watched as Itachi opened a single eye to look at her, before closing it with a soft 'hn'. She took that to mean 'do what you must' so she slowly approached the bed. She didn't move to fast, exaggerating all her moves, so he didn't take any of her movements as a threat,

"I will heal your illness first, it is more threatening. I will work on your eyes after I make sure you wont die in the next day or so."

She said softly, before bringing her glowing hands up to rest against his chest, she was suprised at how muscular it really was. He wasn't buff like Gai or Lee, but he had definite muscles mass. She was quickly distracted from his outward apperance by his inward one.

His internal organs were all working over time trying to keep him alive. They were all hard and blackend like they belong to an elder, instead of the young man of twenty-six. She would have to slowly replace them with knew young tissue, this procedure would be extremely uncomfortable for him. She decided to start today with the heart and lungs, they had seemed to suffer the most from the damage.

Itachi cracked his eyes open to study the medic, her eyes were closed in concentration, a small crease between her delicate eyebrows. He was mildly suprised by the beauty of the girl, she had a small nose, and full lips that were naturally a light pink, paler than her hair. Her body was petite, but with feminine curves and muscles that must have the males following her around. Itachi paused to ponder why that thought gave him a ping of possessive anger, before tossing it aside.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura pulled most of her chakra back into herself, leaving just enough to help his heart and lungs to finish the process. She opened her eyes, to see Itachi staring at her with slitted Sharingan eyes, slowly, so as not to intice a violent reaction, she brought her hands up to rest on his eyes,

"Please turn off the Sharingan, so that I may heal the damage to your eyes."

Itachi answered her with a simple 'hn' but he did as she requested. He closed his eyes when he felt her cool chakra flood his body once more, gently checking his eyes. He knew he was almost completely blind, and he sincerely wished she would be able to heal his eyes completely. He only saw blobs of colors, now.

"I healed Kakashi's sharingan, so I will be able to heal yours. Though yours is much worse Uchiha-san, so it will take several treatments. I would refrain from using your sharingan for at least twenty-four hours if you can. If not you may undo what I have done."

Sakura murmered as she slowly healed the nerves that his chakra had burnt so bad. If left untreated he would have been completely blind within the year, and dead within two months with his illness. Sakura gently pulled her chakra from his eyes and dropped her arms to her sides.

Slowly Itachi opened his dark eyes, he was suprised to see a noticable diffrence already. He could make out the shape of the Kunoichi were she stood, hunch into herself, by his side. He glanced around the room, taking in the bare white walls of the room, before he once again turned his eye's to the woman who was slowly backing away from his bedside.

Slowly so as not to stumble, Sakura backed away from the bed. When she was about five or so feet from the man on the bed, she turned and headed toward the door. She was in desprete need of both food and sleep,

"Thank you, Kunoichi."

She paused with her hand on the cold, brass door knob at the mans softly spoken words. She heard the sincerety in his voice, he was honost in his thanks. Glancing over her sholder, she gave him a brief, small smile,

"Sakura."

She corrected, before breezing out the door in search of food and sleep. Not noticing the slight smirk that crossed the man's face at her words. He had found it both amusing and puzzling when she had corrected him. It appeared that girl wished to be called by her name, he just didn't understand why she would want such a thing. He was an S-class criminal, and yet she wanted him to adress her as a friend or family member might. How very...odd, he would have to understand her, before he would kill her.

**Well there ya go. Hope you like it. Sasuke should learn next chapter that Itachi is still alive. And Diedara and Sasori should be back somewhere in the next two or three chapters.**

**I am trying to keep people as much in character as I can. Except of course Sakura, she's alittle more...edgy, but it works. She had to grow up at some time right?**

**Well, please review.**

**And to those who always do review, I write for you. If no one ever reviewed I would probably have given up on this by now. So as always...**

**Thanks a million**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm letting you go

**Disclaimer: Broken record effect-I do not own Naruto**

_"Thank you, Kunoichi."_

_She paused with her hand on the cold, brass door knob at the mans softly spoken words. She heard the sincerety in his voice, he was honost in his thanks. Glancing over her sholder, she gave him a brief, small smile,_

_"Sakura."_

_She corrected, before breezing out the door in search of food and sleep. Not noticing the slight smirk that crossed the man's face at her words. He had found it both amusing and puzzling when she had corrected him. It appeared that girl wished to be called by her name, he just didn't understand why she would want such a thing. He was an S-class criminal, and yet she wanted him to adress her as a friend or family member might. How very...odd, he would have to understand her, before he would kill her._

* * *

Sakura all but stumbled into Ichiraku's, she didn't really want to talk to Naruto at the moment, but she knew she had to at some point. So might as well get his questions over with, and get some food. Sakura was almost knocked over when the blond ball of enegry crashed into, lifting her feet clear off the ground in a bear hug,

"SAKURA-CHAN! I thought it was a joke, but Baa-chan says your really in Anbu! And than I couldn't talk to you cause you were in the hospital! Are you okay! They wouldn't even let me in to see you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes as the grown man practically screamed his thoughts out at the top of his lungs. But she was quickly distracted, when her feet touched the ground and she stumbled. She wasn't overly suprised when she felt Naruto reach out and steady her, worry now present on his face,

"I'm sorry Naruto, I've just used too much chakra. I need food."

Sakura was suprised when the blond gently helped her to a seat, she wasn't amused to find herself seated beside Sasuke though. She had, had enough of monosyllable answer for the day, she didn't really want anymore. She wasn't suprised to find him up at eight in the morning, but Naruto on the other hand. She never thought he got up before ten.

"So what happened on your mission? Why were you in the hospital? If your still so tired, why aren't you STILL at the hospital? Did they release you or did you sneak out like Kakashi?"

This time, Sakura didn't fight the urge to roll her eyes, why couldn't Naruto act normal every once in awhile. Ask one question at a time, instead all of them at once? He hadn't really change much, he was still his childish, lovable self,

"You know I can't tell you about my mission Naruto. And I was in the hospital cause I over-used my chakra. I also had to do a high level healing, which is why I'm still low on chakra. And unlike everyone else in this village, I don't sneak out of the hospital."

Sakura said calmly as she smiled up at Teuchi as he slid her miso ramen infront of her. She had eaten here enough in the last several years that she didn't even half to order anymore, they just served her.

"Yo."

Said a familiar voice, as Kakashi appeared beside Naruto at the bar. Sakura gave a distracted wave to the man before turning back to her food. Ignoring the loud questions Naruto was throwing at the silver-haired man, about all that had happened while he had been gone from the village.

"Sakura-chan, its good to see you back on your feet. I was worried when you passed out, I wasn't sure what _that man_ did to you."

Sakura gave Kakashi a small smile, so he HAD been the familiar voice she had heard when she was passing out across Itachi's chest. She had all but forgotten about that, with all that had happened since she woke up. She was glad that the elder Uchiha sibling didn't know that she had practically fallen asleep atop him...she didn't think he would take it well,

"Still weak, Sakura."

Sasuke said quietly from where he sat beside the rosette girl, earning looks from not only Naruto and Kakashi, but from Teuchi as well. Sakura was just about to tell the raven haired man where he could stuff his comments, when a young chunin appeared behind them in the stall,

"Sakura-sama! I have a message from the Hokage."

All four members of team seven turned to face the boy, Sakura suffered for a moment with nostalgia. They weren't really a team anymore, to much time had passed, they had changed too much. They would never be able to go back to those days,

"Well, what is it?"

Sakura asked, trying not to show the pain she felt at the memories that were playing in the back of her mind. She wanted, for some strange reason, to punch both Naruto and Sasuke, to give them the physical pain to go with her emotional agony. The chunin held out two scrolls,

"The red one contains the handsigns to send the blue scroll to the Uchiha's teammates. He requested that you send the scroll from outside the gates..."

The boy trailed off at the murderous look in the normally soft spoken females eyes. Wordlessly she snatched the scrolls from his hands, tucking them securely inside the pouch that rested at the small of her back. Than she turned those burning green eyes back to him,

"Have you ever heard of CLASSIFIED?"

Sakura stressed the word classified, as she spat angrily at the poor kid. He was just doing what he was told. He was saved from having to answer, when Sasuke's hand shot out to grab onto Sakura's arm with a white knuckled grip. Turning to look at him, she noticed that his sharingan were activated,

"Uchiha?"

His question was soft, but she could hear the suspicion clear in his voice. The last he knew, he had killed his brother, than escaped Madara. He was sure that Konoha wouldn't have the founder of the Uchiha clan tucked away anywhere, that would be suicide. And he didn't have any teammates outside Konoha. Team Hebi had been destroyed before Naruto had caught up with him.

Sakura glanced back to were the chunin was, but he had slipped out when her attention was on Sasuke. She noticed that both Naruto and Kakashi were watching her, the blond with curiousity, and the other man seemed to be trying to figure out how to difuse the situation,

"Classified, sorry. Now I suggest you remove your hand...before I take it from you."

Sasuke didn't let go, if anything his grip tightened as he let out a growl. He didn't give a rats ass if the mission was classified or not, he would have his answers. He knew Sakura wouldn't rip his hand off, she wasn't that strong with her chakra so low,

"You will tell me now!"

Sakura was putting serious thought into breaking his wrist, which she would follow up with a nasty right hook to his jaw, that would send him flying out of the ramen stand. That would definintly teach the cocky man to keep his hands to himself. She couldn't stop at the thought of how much more annoying Sasuke was than his brother. She was just about to tell him, ONE more time, to get his hand off her and don't ask questions, when a medic rushed in.

"SAKURA-SAMA...Uchiha-san...he's...he's...seizing...they need you now!"

The girl puffed, winded from her run across town. Sakura dropped her head into her hands with a sigh, this so was not her day. She was low on chakra, she wasn't sure she would be much help, but she wouldn't let a patient die. Not even Itachi Uchiha.

Standing, Sakura cast a glance at Sasuke, before grabbing his hand, with an almost evil smirk, she snapped his middle finger. Causing the man to curse and let go, with a nod to Naruto and Kakashi, she disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. Hopefully she could borrow some chakra from another medic, if Itachi was in really bad shape, she would needed it.

* * *

Turning to Sasuke with a shake of his head, Kakashi sighed at the angry boy. Man, maybe physically, but it seemed to Kakashi, that both Sasuke and Naruto still had alot of growing up left to do.

"I really shouldn't tell you this, you two. But I think you both deserve to know. Naruto, for your safety, and Sasuke, well...lets just say I don't want you doing something stupid. I don't think the Hokage would take it well if Sakura killed you. But you both must give me your word not to tell anyone, and you can do nothing. Promise me!"

Naruto glanced from the pink petals on the ground, to the still panting medic who had all but passed out on the dirt floor, to Sasuke who appeared to be mulling over whether to agree or not, to Kakashi who was calmly waiting, his eye creased in a happy smile,

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, if you say not to tell anyone I wont. And I'm too scared of Saku-chan to do anything that she might kill me for. Believe it!"

Sasuke snorted quietly to himself, Naruto was still afraid of the weak little cherry blossom, why wasn't he suprised. Sasuke wasn't too sure about giving his word, he knew once he swore he wouldnt go back on his words, no matter the outcome. What if it was Madara though, he wanted to kill that arrogent bastard, but he knew if he didn't swear than Kakashi wouldn't tell them. And he needed to know,

"Fine, you have my word as an Uchiha."

Kakashi eyed them both for a few moments, he knew that they wouldn't say anything now that they had sworn, but he wasn't sure Sasuke would be able to control himself. He knew that the boy had once wanted nothing more than to kill his older brother, but that was before he had learned the truth. Sighing softly he dropped the bomb,

"Uchiha Itachi is alive. Sakura managed to knock him out with a medical jutsu. He is now in the hospital being healed from some illness that he has."

Naruto fell off his stool in shock, he Had. Not. been expecting that. He had been so sure that Sasuke had manage to kill his brother. Than a fear settled over Naruto, what if Sasuke went back to how he was before he had found him? Crazy with blood lust, chasing Itachi from one country to the next. The blond didn't think he could handle loosing his best friend again.

Sasuke was just as shocked as Naruto, how was that possible? He had killed Itachi, had watched as his brother bled to death, there at his feet. The man had given him his eyes for crying out loud. Had it all been an illusion? Should he rush over to the hospital and kill his brother? Or should he just be happy that the regret was gone and that his Aniki was alive. After Madara had told him why his brother had killed his clan, he had understood, forgive completely, no, but understand, yes?

He couldn't tell if he wanted Itachi dead of alive. Than it dawned on him, Sakura had beat his brother in a fight. Yes, she had passed out afterwords, but so had he, but wasn't his brother blind now that Sasuke had his eyes? Or did he somehow get another pair, that wasn't possible was it? The only other sharingan belonged to Madara, and he knew his brother couldn't beat that man.

"My brother, is he blind?"

Kakashi was mildly shocked by the calm question from the youngest living Uchiha. He had expected the man to either go running to the hospital to finish off his brother. Or to...well sit there and call Kakashi a liar, not to ask a calm question, as if speaking of the weather,

"Erm...no. Apparently, he put some sort of seal on your eyes instead of actually giving you his. At least from what I could understand, its hard to figure out what the Hokage is saying when drunk..."

Naruto watched as Sasuke nodded mutely, before once again drawing into himself in deep thought. Sasuke was in what Naruto called 'brood mood' and there would be no use talking to him until he was done thinking. So instead the blond turned to Kakashi, and to the suprise of his old sensei, asked in all seriousness,

"Why is he in our village? And why are they healing him? I thought that if he was found alive than he would be killed."

Kakashi sighed, it was definintly going to be a long day, getting more comfortable on his stool, he began to tell Naruto how Danzo had ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan because they were rising against the Hokage and council. About the fact that he became a missing nin, because of his failer to kill his little brother. And how with the on coming war with Stone, they would need his help.

Both young men listened, even though Sasuke knew the story, he listened, in the hopes it would help him decided what to do about his brother. And Naruto, because he needed to know how much danger he and his beloved village was actually in.

**Poor Sasuke can't figure out what to do. Naruto really has grown up alittle, you'll see it as time goes on. He's still hyper and silly, but he's stronger, smarter, and knows when to be quiet and listen.**

**Hope you guys liked it, please, please review. I love hearing from you.**

**Thanks a million.**


	10. Chapter 10

And all that you showed me

**Disclaimer: -sigh- nope, still don't own Naruto...**

_Kakashi sighed, it was definintly going to be a long day, getting more comfortable on his stool, he began to tell Naruto how Danzo had ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan because they were rising against the Hokage and council. About the fact that he became a missing nin, because of his failer to kill his little brother. And how with the on coming war with Stone, they would need his help._

_Both young men listened, even though Sasuke knew the story, he listened, in the hopes it would help him decided what to do about his brother. And Naruto, because he needed to know how much danger he and his beloved village was actually in._

Itachi woke slowly, the first thing he noticed, was tho

* * *

ugh he still didn't feel up to full health, he did feel better. He also noticed that the room was lit with the burning orange color of sunset. The last thing he really remembered was that it was still earily morning, and there seemed to be some sort of fire roaring through his veins. He couldn't breath, couldn't move, and the blubbering black haired nurse couldn't do anything.

Turning his head to the side, he was suprised to see the pink haired kunoichi, by his side. She was slumped forward in a chair, her face buried in the arms that rested on his bed side. He noticed the messy cot behind her, apparently after he had taken a turn for the worse, she stayed by his side.

So the little pink haired girl was the reason he was still alive, but he couldn't understand why she would work her way into such a state. He studied what he could see of her face, she looked like hell warmed over. Gaunt and pale, black circles under her eyes, and he could sense just how low her chakra was.

Before he could think about it, he reached out, and brushed a strand of her bubble gum colored hair from her face. When she stirred he snached his hand away from her, what was wrong with him. This girl was intriguing, a fierce fighter, and a caring medic, two things that shouldn't co-exist side by side, did.

Slowly her green-eyes blinked up, turning her head she looked up at him, and smiled. It was so soft and innocent, warm and open, and for just a moment, it took his breath away. He couldn't remember anyone ever looking at him that way. Not even his mother, her smiles had always been painted with the pain and guilt of being a shinobi, but not this womans.

* * *

Sakura woke slowly, she was still so tired, she had been in the hospital for the last thirty-five hours. Sleeping on the cot when she could, eating whatever the other nurses or doctors would bring her. She had been acutly atunded to her patient, everytime he would begin to slip away to pain, she was there to take it away.

Tsunade had come by a few times, trying to convince her young apprentice to leave, go home, shower, sleep, and eat. Each time Sakura had told her she couldn't, she had managed to make a little head way with Itachi, and didn't want him to wake up to complete strangers. The blond had thought about forcefully removing her student, but she knew that Sakura would just come back.

Sakura smiled softly up at the man in the bed, who stared at her with blank, cold eyes. His last attack had been at noon, it was now around seven, judging by the setting sun. He had slept a the last seven hours peacefully, and by the crink in her kneck, so had she. Slowly she sat up, never dropping her smile or her eyes, which were locked with charcoal,

"How are you feeling, Itachi-san? Any pain or numbness?"

Sakura's smile widening into one of relief at his negative 'hn'. Still she reached out a glowing hand and rested it on his chest, closing her eyes at what her chakra was telling her. His organs were all repairing themselves slowly. She said at another two or three days and he would be able to leave the hospital. A week before he would be good as new.

"You'll be able to leave the hospital in a few days Itachi-san. Your partner's sent a reply earlier today, and there on that table."

Sakura was suprised when hands suddenly grabbed her's, stopping her from probing the organs into healing correctly. Curiously she looked up, meeting the dark eyes of the older brother. She was disgusted to noticed that she thought he was attractive up close,

"Leave."

Sakura felt her brows furrow in annoyance, who did he think he was? Ordering her to leave, after all she had done to keep him alive in the last thirty odd hours. She was about to snap at the man, when he beat her to the punch,

"You need rest. Leave, you will make careless mistakes as you are now."

She was about to snap about not making mistakes, when it dawned on her just what he was saying. He noticed she was exhausted, and if anything happened, she wouldn't have enough chakra to help. He was telling her to go rest so she would be able to actually help him if he needed it.

Standing from the hard wooden chair that she had spent the last several hours in, Sakura stretched, not realizing she was giving the man a nice view of her toned stomach where her shirt road up. Smiling down at him, she said,

"Your right, I'll appoint a nurse to your care while I'm gone."

Turning slightly to leave she paused, a wicked smile tugging at her lips as an idea came to her. Glancing over her shoulder, she met the now narrowed eyes of Itachi. Seeing the smile on her face, the sharingan flickered momentarily in his eyes,

"Maybe I'll even be able to find one thats a fan of yours. Bet she'll be happy to give you a sponge bath even."

Sakura had no idea what had gotten into her, she hadn't joked this much in a long time. And she was doing it with a dangerous man, who, as far as she knew, didn't even have a sense of humor,

"You will not."

Sakura watched as the sharingan bled into his eyes, and this time didn't fade. She had to laugh, she couldn't help it. It was just too easy to get a rise out of this man, it seemed that like his younger brother, he was afraid of fan-girls,

"Watch me."

Sakura practically sang, as she danced out of the room, away from the furiously glaring man. She really wouldn't send in a fan-girl, she wasn't that heartless, but it was funny watching the look on his face. She probably wouldn't have noticed the annoyance and disgust, if she hadn't been teammates with Sasuke and Sai. She had gotten good at find the real emotions in someone's face.

* * *

Tsunade couldn't believe her student, she had all but told her straight out, that she wasn't going to leave. That the s-class criminal, murdered, and emotional man was her top priority. It didn't really suprise Tsunade that her prized pupil was so dedicated, just that it was to a man, who wasn't even of this village anymore.

She would kill her student if she burnt herself out, they would need all the medics and shinobi that they could get with the up coming war. Sakura was one of the best of this village, she knew more medicial jutsu than Tsunade, and she had been taught by all of the rookie nine and team Gai. Tsunade just wished she could have become this strong without becoming so cold. A knock on her office door, pulled the blond from her thoughts,

"Come it!"

Tsunade was suprised when the focus of her thoughts walked into her office. Taking one glance at the girls pale exhausted appearnce, she made up her mind. She was not letting her go back to the hospital tonight. But before she could say as such to her, Sakura spoke,

"Shishou, I was coming to tell you that I'm going home. I'll be back tomorrow though."

Tsunade blinked in suprise, this didn't make any sense, why the sudden change of heart. The last time someone had told the pinkette to go home, and leave the Uchiha to them, the had gotten the brunt of her exhausted temper. Now Sakura was going home of her own accord,

"Why did you change your mind? Last I heard you refused, even scared poor Mika-chan, with that temper of yours."

Sakura couldn't help her small sheepish smile, she knew that her sudden change of mind made her teacher suspisious. If anything, once she made up her mind, nothing could make her go against what she wanted.

"I kinda got banished..."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, Sakura had gotten banished? By who, only Tsunade and Shizune outranked her, and she hadn't been to the hospital since noon, and Shizune was on a mission at the moment,

"By who?"

Sakura caught the dangerous edge to the woman's voice, Tsunade didn't like it when someone of lesser rank tried to order someone of higher rank to do something. The blond would probably flip at Sakura's next words,

"Erm...my patient."

Sakura was expecting Tsunade to angry that the man dared order HER apprentice to do something. Or to be relieved that someone had finally talked some sense into her, she hadn't expected her teacher to throw her head back and laugh loudly,

"I like him more and more. He can talk sense into that thick head of yours. Sometimes your even more stubborn than Naruto. Good, listen to him, go rest, you deserve it."

Sakura watched in amusement as her teacher wiped tears of mirth from her eyes, she couldn't believe the woman. Shaking her head Sakura bid her teacher good bye, ignoring the woman's chuckles, as she made her way out of the Hokage tower. Sleep really did sound like a good idea, and food sounded heavenly. Real food, not that none seasoned crap that the hospital served, and not ramen either. Something healthy, warm, and filling.

With thought of diffrent types of food, and the call of her warm, soft bed, Sakura slowly made her way home. Never noticing the the two sets of eyes, watching her from a tree, hidden in shadows.

**Well...there ya go...poor Itachi, he's still kinda stoned out on drugs in this chapter. And if you can guess whose watching our poor little medic I'll give you a cyber cookie.**

**Things will pick up and get alittle hectic in the next chapter or so. Naruto might even consider crawling inside the nostrals of one of the faces on the monument (what a fun image) and never come out again.**

**Sasuke will finally feel the wrath of not only Sakura but maybe even Itachi.**

**And our favorite blond and red headed Akatsuki will be showing up again soon. Tsunade ended up having to send the letter cause Sakura wouldn't leave Itachi's side...**

**Please review and tell me what you think,**

**Thanks a million.**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm letting you know

**Disclaimer: Nope...sorry...don't own Naruto.**

_"I like him more and more. He can talk sense into that thick head of yours. Sometimes your even more stubborn than Naruto. Good, listen to him, go rest, you deserve it."_

_Sakura watched in amusement as her teacher wiped tears of mirth from her eyes, she couldn't believe the woman. Shaking her head Sakura bid her teacher good bye, ignoring the woman's chuckles, as she made her way out of the Hokage tower. Sleep really did sound like a good idea, and food sounded heavenly. Real food, not that none seasoned crap that the hospital served, and not ramen either. Something healthy, warm, and filling._

_With thought of diffrent types of food, and the call of her warm, soft bed, Sakura slowly made her way home. Never noticing the the two sets of eyes, watching her from a tree, hidden in shadows._

* * *

Sakura fought against conciousness, she was so comfortable, she didn't want to wake up just yet. She was burrowed under three thick blankets, surrounded by pillows, and a pink teddy bear that Gaara had given her for Christmas two years ago.

"Pinky sure looks cute sleeping like that, yeah. Like she couldn't hurt a fly."

Sakura frowned in her half-sleep, that voice sounded familiar, she just couldn't place it. And why was the person in her dream calling her 'Pinky', they normally knew her name. Sinking farther down her bed she tried to find the person in her blank dreamscape,

"She defeated both Itachi and myself, Diedara. Don't be foolish."

Itachi, Diedara, why were her dream figments talking about dead Akatsuki members. Waking up alittle more at the thought, she registered the chakra signatures in her room. Green-eyes snapped open as she quickly jumped out of bed, yanking the kunai out from under her mounds of pillows, she crouched down, ready for an attack.

Both Diedara and Sasori stood on the other side of her bed, looking at the half naked female who crouched like a spider on the floor in amusement. She was alittle slow in waking, but they had noticed that her chakra had been dangerously low when she came home. But when she had finally woken, she moved with a speed that would rival Itachi's

"Maa, Maa, pinky-chan, but we don't wanna fight, yeah."

Sakura looked from the blond who was holding his hands up showing that he didn't have a weapon. But Sakura knew better, he didn't need a weapon if he truelly intended on killing her. He was leaning lazily against the wall, a goofy grin on his face, as he looked her up and down.

Sasori on the other hand had the decency to keep his eyes on her face, at least one of them wasn't a complete pervert. Never dropping her eyes from the two, she slowly stood from her crouch. They hadn't attacked her yet, so she assumed they wanted to talk, but she didn't trust them just yet,

"What can I do for you two?"

Diedara felt his smile widen even more, he would give it to the little girl, she had guts. Not only had she taken down Itachi, but here she was, in nothing but her panties and a large t-shirt that just brushed the tops of her thighs, asking questions of two criminals. They could do whatever they wanted to her, and there wouldn't be much she could do to stop them, yet she seemed perfectly calm, tense and watchful, but calm,

"We recieved a scroll from Uchiha-san, he said to speak to you. That you would be willing to tell us whats going on, without attacking us."

Sakura cocked her head to the side and studied Sasori as he spoke, she wasn't really mad that he was still alive, but it did kinda piss her off, that she had gone through hell, and he was still alive. Nothing like seeing your work undone,

"Itachi-san is in the hospital at the moment. His illness took a turn for the will survive, actually he'll be good as new soon. We were disgussing an alliance between the three of you and Konoha. He said he would need speak with you about it first."

Sasori studied the girl infront of them, she had changed since the last time they had done battle. She had been determined and strong, but happy and friendly. Now she seemed cold and hard, no deep emotion showed in her icy green orbs,

"Hai, it was all written down in the scroll, seems alittle too good to be true though, if you ask me, yeah."

Diedara watched as the kunoichi turned to give him a sour look, like she had swollowed a limon or something. The blond man couldn't help but find it kinda cute and funny, it was so hard to believe that this...this...this child had beaten, not only Sasori but Itachi as well. He guessed that the biggest suprises came in the smallest packages, though he didn't think calling her small would be a smart move,

"Out of the three of us in this room, who is the most likely to lie? A loyal shinobi who wishes soley to protect her village from the upcoming war, even if it means siding with our once enemies. Or the two ex-Akatsuki, s-class criminals, who snuck into a sleeping woman's bedroom uninvited."

Diedara stared at Sakura for a moment, as if trying to figure out if she had insulted him, or not, before he finally gave up with a chuckle and a shake of his head. He liked the pinkette, she was funny, and had spunk...and a great body...

"I see your point, yeah. But we didn't hurt or touch you, just waited for you to wake up...which took a while by the way, yeah."

Sakura blinked at the blond, if they had touched her, she would have woken up buried in their stomachs, she knew this, cause she had done it to Kakashi once. The poor jonin hadn't even had time to dodge, and she had had to heal the man. Than she realized the rest of what he was saying,

"How long have you been here?"

Deidara turned to look at Sasori, he hadn't been paying attention when they had snuck into the medic-nin's home, so he didn't have an exact time, he just knew it had been a few hours. The red-headed puppet master hadn't allowed him to wake her up, saying that she had needed her strength. The blond had thought it a bad idea, but oh well, too late now,

"Two hours after you went to sleep...so nine hours, Haruno-san."

Sakura's eyes widened...not because she had had two criminals in her house for nine hours while she slept, but because it was seven...and she had to be at work in an hour. Cursing she spun around from the two men, before she started pulling clothes out of her dresser, she needed to get moving if she want to eat before work.

Deidara watched with amused eyes as the kunoichi, turned around from them and started grabbing clothing out of her dresser. If they were planning on killing her, now would be the perfect time to do so, she had simply turned her back on them, how careless. He felt his eyes widen and he fought a nose-bleed when she yanked her night shirt off right infront of them. Yes her back was to them, but still, he could see alot of what she had...and he approved...

Sakura pulled on a pair of simple black shinobi pants and a tight black sleeveless top, before she threw her medic skirt and coat over the whole thing. Turning back as she pulled her long hair up into a pony-tail she studied her guests. Diedara stared at her with widen eyes, a plush plain on his pale face, and Sasori stood with his head turned away, hmm a gentleman,

"I am going to eat before heading to the hospital, you two are more than welcome to join me. Though if you come with me, you may wish to go talk to Hokage-shishou afterwards. If you chose not too, you are more than welcome to stay here."

Without waiting for either of the flustered men to reply, she walked right by both of them and out to her bathroom. She needed to releave herself and brush her teeth before she left. She wondered if Naruto and Sasuke were at the ramen stand, it was Monday after all, so they might be.

* * *

Sakura wasn't overly suprised when the two men followed her from her home, it had taken alittle convincing to get them to take off their cloaks, but they had. People still pointed and stared, but Sakura wasn't sure if they were looking at her or them. It wasn't everyday that you seen two attractive men following around the ice blossom, as some of the villagers called her.

"So...whats for breakfast, pinky, and are you buying, yeah?"

Sakura glanced at the slighly hyper blond beside her, he kinda reminded her of a mixture between Naruto and Jiriaya...it was a scary combination, that made her cringe ever so slightly. Memo to self, don't let him spend time with the two Konoha perverts,

"Its Sakura, Diedara-san. And I normally go for Ramen when I'm running late, if that's alright with you?"

She phrased it as a question, but she really didn't care one way or the other what he wanted. She was running late, Tsunade would kill her. She refused to think that her teacher would actually rather she sleep in for once, it wasn't the shinobi way.

"For breakfast? Awesome, yeah."

Sakura rolled her eyes, yup another Naruto, she noticed that Sasori smirked when he saw her. Apparently he found the way she was acting toward his partner amusing. She wondered how he would take it, if she killed him again...did he have another spare heart?

Sakura sighed when she reached the ramen stand, she was kinda suprised to feel not only Naruto and Sasuke, but Sai and Kakashi as well, inside the little ramen stand. This could get ugly...but she knew that the people would have to meet sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at the two men, before she strode into Ichirakus.

The four men in the ramen stand turned to Sakura, not yet noticing the two men who stood just outside the little curtain, Sai gave his usual small wave and fake smile, Kakashi just raised a hand, his nose buried in his book. Sasuke was giving her a strange calculating glare, alot like his brothers, but the medic noticed, not nearly as intrusive. Unlike Itachi's stare, which seemed to go right through her, Sasuke's seemed to simply burn into her. Naruto, upon seeing her, immediently started babbling,

"Sakura-chan! We thought the hospital staff kidnapped you. We haven't seen you since the day before yesterday, they said you were busy with the Uchiha. He didn't touch you did he? The great pervert I'll kill him if he touched you."

Naruto was drawing breath to keep going, when the two Akatsuki finally ducked into the booth. Sakura tensed when Diedara rested a deceptivly gentle hand on her shoulder, as if claiming her, or protecting her. But when he spoke, she could hear the laughter in his voice,

"That asexual doesn't know that the opposite gender exists, yeah."

Sakura couldn't stop her snort of amusement, at both the man's words, and at everyone's reaction. Kakashi's book disappeared, and a kunai was in his hands in seconds, his sharingan exposed, ready for the two nin to attack. Sasuke's eyes had narrowed as they also bled into the red sharingan, hand resting on the hilt of his katana. Sai had simply given the group a once over, fake smile never wavering.

Naruto on the other hand, was almost comical, he had fallen backwards, landing on his butt, eyes wide, while he pointed his finger at Sakura and the two missing-nin,

"YOU! What are you doing to my Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was about to snap at Naruto to shut up, when she felt the hand drop from her shoulder, and wrap firmly around her waist, pulling her back against a strong muscler chest. Suprised she glanced up to see Deidara grinning at her teammates like a loon. And perhaps he was, didn't he realise that grabbing her in such an intimite manner infront of four protective males was a really bad idea,

"Whatever I want, yeah. Blosson-chan is mine, and 'nothin you can do bout it, yeah."

Her four teammates were looking between her, and the blond man who was clutching her like a teddy bear. Growling lowly in her throat, she slammed her elbow back into the man's stomach, causing his grip to loosen enough for her to worm her way free. She was about to chew into the man, about keeping his hands to himself, when Sasori beat her too it,

"Diedara, do not touch Haruno-san again, or I will give you over to Itachi. This is diplomatic, not a vacation."

The blond seemed to deflate at the other man's words, he muttered something like, 'just fun'. Rolling her eyes for the second time that day, Sakura turned back to the four Konoha shinobi, who seemed to be unable to decide what to do,

"Diedara-san, Sasori-san, eat as much as you want, Kakashi-sensei is treating."

Sakura calmly stepped into the room, and slid into the empty seat beside said man, who was staring at her with a mixture of amusment, horror, suspicion, and curiousity. It really was amusing to seem all those clearly in his lone visible eye. Sakura didn't even flinch when Sasori sat beside her, and Diedara beside him,

"Um...Sakura-chan...may I ask about your...erm...guests?"

Sakura glanced at the two men who were currently giving their order to Ayame, before turning her attention back to her old sensei, she could tell he really didn't know how to take all this,

"I can't tell you much Kakashi-sensei, not until they speak with Tsunade-shishou. Just know they showed up last night, and have done nothing to harm me. Actually, they have done nothing threatening at all."

Kakashi nodded his head slightly while he studied not only the two men, who were both eating ramen, Diedara like he expected someone to snatch it from him, and Sasori like he had all the time in the world. But he also studied his team, Naruto was still doing his fish impression, completely at a lost for words, Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought, rubbing his broken finger gently, the proud boy refused to find a medic. And Sai had pulled out his sketch pad and went to work on something or another.

"When were you going to tell me my brother was alive, Sakura?''

Every eye in the booth settled on Sasuke when he finally spoke, except Sakura who was nibbling at her miso ramen calmly. Chewing the bite in her mouth, she thought about how best to answer, and decided to not dance around, to just tell him things straight. In her opinion, Sasuke Uchiha had ALOT to learn,

"Personally Sasuke...never."

Sasuke growled, and reached out to grab ahold of Sakura, intent on making her face him, and give him answers. No one was expecting for a hand to grab the youngest Uchiha's wrist, before he could touch the pink haired medic. Every eye glanced between a now serious faced Diedara and an angry Sasuke,

"I recommend you don't touch our guide, it might not end pretty for you, yeah."

Sakura couldn't help but wonder what she looked like to her friends. She had an s-class criminal standing on either side of her like body guards. What she couldn't figure out, was why they were sticking up for her, she was more than capable of taking care of herself,

"Uchiha-san, it is not recommended to harm one your brother has an interest in."

At the comment from the quiet puppet master, everyone turned to stare at him in a mixture shock and confusion. Sakura had no idea what Sasori was talking about, all she was to Itachi was a medic and a target. she had no doubt that he would try and kill her after she was done healing him,

"I don't care what my brother thinks. And what do you mean, interested in? My brother doesn't have time for weaklings like Sakura."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke's hissed words, standing she threw money on the counter. She decided she should leave before she punched a hole in Sasuke's chest, but before she could take more than two steps, Diedara's hand once again came to rest on her shoulder,

"This 'weakling' as you call her, kusottare, beat your brother, in a fair fight, which is somethin you failed to do, yeah."

Sakura couldn't help the grateful smile, as she glanced up at the blond man, she didn't really know him, but he seemed he didn't like the way that Sasuke had treated her. Perhaps she would have to get to know these men, they would make great allies, especially if they chose to help Konoha against Stone,

"She is also the only medic who has been able to help your brother."

Sakura didn't wait around to hear any of the other comments, she didn't really care what her teammates said at the moment. She needed to get these two to Tsunade, so she could get to the hospital. She needed to check up on Itachi.

She couldn't help her small smile, for some reason she was comfortable in the presence of the two men, who ran side by side with her, in the direction of the Hokage's office. And though, she would never admit it out loud, she felt a sense of security when she was with Itachi, even when he was unconcious and on the verge of dying. It made no sense to her, but she wasn't going to complain. At the moment, they were the only ones who weren't giving her accusing looks.

**GAH! That was soooo hard to write for some reason. And it took for EVER! And I'm still not completely happy with it. I might even go back and change it later, but I'll leave it alone for now...**

**And yes, the eyes watching Sakura were Diedara and Sasori, if you hadn't figured that out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want your opinion on this...**

**Thanks a Million**


	12. Chapter 12

That you don't control me

**Disclaimer:Don't own...but I claim the thought bunnies for this fic...lol**

_"This 'weakling' as you call her, kusottare, beat your brother, in a fair fight, which is somethin you failed to do, yeah."_

_Sakura couldn't help the grateful smile, as she glanced up at the blond man, she didn't really know him, but he seemed he didn't like the way that Sasuke had treated her. Perhaps she would have to get to know these men, they would make great allies, especially if they chose to help Konoha against Stone,_

_"She is also the only medic who has been able to help your brother."_

_Sakura didn't wait around to hear any of the other comments, she didn't really care what her teammates said at the moment. She needed to get these two to Tsunade, so she could get to the hospital. She needed to check up on Itachi._

_She couldn't help her small smile, for some reason she was comfortable in the presence of the two men, who ran side by side with her, in the direction of the Hokage's office. And though, she would never admit it out loud, she felt a sense of security when she was with Itachi, even when he was unconcious and on the verge of dying. It made no sense to her, but she wasn't going to complain. At the moment, they were the only ones who weren't giving her accusing looks._

* * *

Tsunade chocked, and spit her sake all over the papers on her desk, when Sakura walked into her office at five after eight, followed by both Diedara and Sasori. This was NOT how she imagined starting her day. And what suprised her the most was, to see her apprentice completely relaxed in their presence, glancing at the bottle she wondered momentarily if Shizune had spiked it to teach her not to drink at work,

"Tsunade-shishou, allow me to introduce you to Diedara of Iwa and Sasori of Suna. Gentleman, this is Tsunade the Hokage."

Diedara smiled cheerfully at the busty blond woman behind the desk, who was glaring at her sake bottle, as if everything in the world, was its fault. He noticed that Sasori also seemed to be studying the woman, with just a hint of amusement,

"Erm...Sakura-chan, when did you run into these two...and why are they strolling unguarded through my village?"

Sakura gave an unladylike snort at her shishou's question, she decided not to take insult at the unguarded comment. She knew that if they decided to destroy everything in their path, she would be unable to stop both of them, maybe one...but not both,

"They actually arrived at my home while I was asleep. They decided not to awake me, because I needed my rest. They have, since, accompanied me breakfast, than here."

Tsunade couldn't stop the groan the bubbled up in her throat, if they had went to breakfast with her apprentice, than more than likely they had run into her teammates. The fact that the three of them were standing here unharmed, meant that they had apparently bested the four Konoha shinobi. But seeing Sakura standing there calmly, meant that her teammates were alive, and relativly unharmed,

"And you didn't bring them straight here...why? Sakura you know we can't have them roaming the village. No offence, but we don't know your intentions."

Sakura sighed, she knew she was in for a lecture later, after this business was taken care of, she wondered if she would be able to disappear before hand. Diedara was trying to decide if he should laugh or get indignant, if he and Sasori wanted to do something, they would do it, without revealing themselves. They had willing appeared before the pink haired kunoichi, at Itachi's recommendation,

"I am sorry if I speak out of turn, Hokage-sama, but are intentions, at the moment, is to wait for Uchiha-san to be well. Once he is well, we shall defer to him in this matter, seeing as this is his home village. We mean no ill to your village, and have been careful not to draw attention to ourselves."

Tsunade stared at the red-haired man for a moment in stunned silence, she had not expected him to speak, let alone to hint, ever so slightly, that they may help them. Glancing from him, to the other man, who was also staring at Sasori in shock.

Diedara couldn't believe it, Sasori had just given a speech. His partner had talked more in the last few hours, than he normally did in weeks, the puppet master, much like Itachi, normally remained silent. Diedara wondered if Sasori would speak again for the next year, after this day was over,

"I see, well I have some questions for the two of you, so I hope you don't mind staying here for the time being. Sakura, you need to head to the hospital, I don't think that stupid man has allowed anyone near him since you left."

Sakura groaned, she really hoped that wasn't the case, if it was, than Itachi would be in alot of pain. Your organs replacing themselves, wasn't not a pleasant feeling experience, they were cold and hot at the same time. Switching from pins and needles, to completely numb. He was definintly not going to be pleasent company today,

"We'll only stay, Hokage-sama, IF you A. share your sake, and B. answer a few questions of ours as well, yeah. Nothing too intrusive, more of curiousity questions, yeah."

Tsunade glanced between her bottle of sake and the blond man in suspision. She wondered if he would be able to keep up with her drinking abilities, probably not, he looked too young to have a good tolerance...

"On one condition, if the question will cause danger to my people or village, I can refuse to answer."

Sakura just shook her head as she headed to the door, pausing beside both men, she gently rested a hand on each of their arms. Drawing there attention down to her, smiling softly up at them, she said,

"Be nice to them Shishou, I don't want to have to patch them up. Sasori-san, Diedara-kun, I'll see you two later. Ja."

She left without waiting for a response, but she heard Diedara say something about 'kun' at the same time she heard Tsunade yell at her, about how she would do what she wanted. Sakura wasn't dumb, she knew that Sasori would agree to Tsunade's demands, but he would probably use the same clause she did; the right to refuse questions. She just hoped that the three of them didn't kill each other.

* * *

Itachi's sharingan eye's snapped to the door of his hospital room, when he felt the familiar chakra of Sakura headed his way. He couldn't help but feel slight relief that she was finally here, the nurse she had appointed to take care of him, had gone off duty hours ago. And he had been handed off to a large, motherly woman, who had hovered over him, till he had finally flashed his sharingan at her, sending her terrified from the room. She hadn't been a fan girl, just annoying in the 'let me baby you' sort of way, not professional at all, in his opinion,

"How are you feeling today, Itachi-san."

Sakura asked, when she entered the room, not the least bit suprised when she found his crimson eyes staring emotionlessly at her. Nor did his non-commental 'hn' suprise her, but when he slowly blinked his eyes closed, only to open them again to reveal his onyx eyes, her breath hitched. She pushed her blush down, this was as good as him telling her, that he trusted her not to attack him. She would work hard not to batray that trust, silently she stepped forward, bringing her hand up to rest on his chest,

"Hmm, this is looking much better. At the rate your going, you should be healed enough to move tomorrow or the day after. You'll be in fighting condition, in maybe five or six days."

Itachi gave a quiet 'hn' of understanding, he neither knew nor cared if she could decipher what they meant. He was too busy studying her, she looked better than she had yesterday evening. Color had returned to her face, she was still pale, but not sickly so, and she didn't have exhausted circles under her eyes anymore. He fought the urge to reach out and touch her, he didn't know why he had the sudden urge, but it desturbed him.

Sakura slowly raised her hands to rest on his face, watching as he closed his eyes, so as to allow her to work easier. Sakura smiled at his face, so relaxed and emotionless, like that of a marble statue. Strong and handsome, the face you expected a good leader to have,

"Diedara and Sasori showed up last night at some point, by the way. They are with Tsunade-shishou at the moment. May I ask, um, why did you tell them to come to me?"

Itachi cracked open an eye to study her for a moment. He wondered if he should tell her the truth, a lie or nothing at all. He decided it wouldn't hurt to tell her, she didn't seem the type to jump to conclusions or confuse the meaning of things,

''You are smart, and have done nothing to truelly bring harm to me. They wouldn't get to the Hokage without an escort, and you were the best choice."

Sakura withdrew her chakra from his eyes, watching as, like the last time, he opened his eyes, glancing around, before resting them on her. Sakura felt her eyes widen slightly, she hadn't realised that they were that close together, there were a scant few inches between them.

Shocked at how close they were, she distractedly noticed that his eyes weren't black, but a deep charcoal gray with flecks of dark brown and dark blue in them. When the sudden urge to close the distance between their mouths attacked her, she threw herself backwards, and promptly slipped.

Gasping, she squeezed her eyes shut, she wouldn't have time to stop or twist and catch herself. She was suprised that, instead of hitting hard floor, she hit a naked muscular chest. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she stared up into the emotionless eyes of Itachi, who now stood holding her gently. She blinked owlishly at him, she hadn't even noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, how could she have not noticed that.

Itachi didn't know why he had caught the kunoichi, she had deserved to fall, for being klutzy enough to trip over her own feet. His body had moved of its own violation, just as it was now, he noticed. But it was too late, his lips had already captured her's.

Sakura froze when Itachi leaned down and claimed her lips in a soft kiss, but the second she felt his tongue flick out to touch hers, she melted, opening her mouth to him. Sakura's mind went blank, when his tongue strocked over her's, asking her to play with him. Closing her eyes, she kissed back with just as much passion, she was not one to surrender easily.

The second Itachi's hands started to roam though, Sakura's eyes snapped open, and she jerked backwards, again, away from the man. Her face was buring red, she thought she probably looked like a tomato at the moment, but she didn't care. This was bad, very, very, bad, she could not kiss Itachi Uchiha,

"I...you...erm...we can't do this."

Sakura managed to stammer out, before spinning on her heel and fleeing from the room, she couldn't believe she had just kissed him. The man who had made her teammate's life, hell on earth. And to make it worse...she wanted to do it again. He was like a narcotic, addicting, and dangerous, she would have to be very careful how she proceeded from her, or else she would be hooked, and ruined.

Itachi smirked as he watched the pinkette flee from the room, did she really think she could tell him no? He was Itachi Uchiha, and what he wanted, he got, and he wanted her. He would let her run for now, but this game of cat and mouse was far from over. Rolling her flavor around in his mouth he murmered,

"Sweet."

**I know...its short...but I decided it would best to leave that there...seeing as I can't really make this chapter go anywhere from here without turning it into two chapters...**

**Anyway, Sasuke and Itachi will come face to face in the next chapter. Diedara and Sasori will also be dumped on poor Sakura. Whatever will she do with so many hot men surrounding her?**

**Anywho, please review. Any suggestions on how Sasuke should react? Anger, relief, confusion, exceptance...tell me what you think.**

**Thanks a million**


	13. Chapter 13

The feeling is cold

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto, sorry.**

_"I...you...erm...we can't do this."_

_Sakura managed to stammer out, before spinning on her heel and fleeing from the room, she couldn't believe she had just kissed him. The man who had made her teammate's life, hell on earth. And to make it worse...she wanted to do it again. He was like a narcotic, addicting, and dangerous, she would have to be very careful how she proceeded from her, or else she would be hooked, and ruined. _

_Itachi smirked as he watched the pinkette flee from the room, did she really think she could tell him no? He was Itachi Uchiha, and what he wanted, he got, and he wanted her. He would let her run for now, but this game of cat and mouse was far from over. Rolling her flavor around in his mouth he murmered,_

_"Sweet."_

* * *

Sakura slumped down against a tall oak tree, as her confused eyes stared out at the destroyed training ground. Trees were upturned, craters and giant fissures where everywhere, it would take forever for it all to get fixed, but at the moment, she really didn't care.

She couldn't believe it, she had kissed Itachi Uchiha, her old crushes older brother. She was so stupid, she should have beaten the crap out of him, not run away. He probably thinks she's alittle girl now, especially with how she had run away. Wait, why did she care what he thought, he was a criminal.

A familiar chakra signature caused he to abandon her thoughts, she had been avoiding this talk since he had come home. But she didn't have any excuses anymore, she would have to talk to him, try and answer some of his question. Sighing Sakura looked up, and met the narrowed sharingan eyes of Sasuke, who stood twenty or so feet infront of her,

"Sasuke, I was wondering when you would finally hunt me down."

Sakura's voice sounded tired and bored, maybe even a hint bitter, even to her own ears. Sasuke didn't say anything for a long while, simply stared at her, measuring her, trying to puzzle her together. She wondered what he saw, the weak little girl who use to love him unconditionally, or the woman she was now. Cold and dead inside, she really had become the perfect shinobi,

"Now that none of your _friends_ are around to interrupt, you will answer my questions."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she fought her infamous temper, wouldn't do to kill the man, Naruto wouldn't forgive her. But with that one word he had implied that she was sleeping with Diedara and Sasori, his tone spoke loud and clear,

"I would watch yourself, Sasuke, I really am not in the mood for your bullshit, emo games."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more, he didn't like this new Sakura, she was cold and merciless, he almost wished for the devoted fan-girl. He wanted to hurt her for her words, but he reigned that in, the Hokage already didn't like him,

"Why didn't you tell me about my brother?"

Sakura blinked at Sasuke when he hissed out his question, was he really that thick headed? She was in anbu, most if not all her missions where above classified, she couldn't run around telling everyone about them. She would be either be banished or killed for such an offence,

"It was classified, Sasuke, you know I couldn't tell you."

She wasn't really suprised, that with a growl, Sasuke grabbed her by her upper arms, and yanked her to her feet, making her stand and face him. Sakura didn't really care at the moment that his grip hurt her, in her opinion she deserved it, she had batrayed not only the village, but the man-child infront of her, by allowing his brother to kiss her like he did,

"Don't give me that, Sakura, He's my brother, I deserved to know."

Sakura blinked up into her old teammates dark midnight blue eyes, and wanted nothing more than to punch him. But she did nothing, just stared up at him with a blank face, he wasn't worth it,

"You deserve nothing, Sasuke, you are trash, as Kakashi would say. You abandoned all your precious people for revenge. A revenge that you failed to commit by the way, you are weak, useless, and will never amount to anything in my book. I am suprised that your brother actually let you live, you are so beneath him, maybe that is why he allowed you to live. You just weren't worth the time."

Sakura wasn't overly suprised to find herself flying through the air, she crashed to the ground painfully, sliding several feet, before a tree painfully stopped her momentum. Slowly standing she saw Sasuke charging her, katana drawn, sharingan swirling, Sakura didn't move. She was so tired of it all, killing and fighting, she didn't think she would ever get the blood of her hands. And she did it all for her friends, her precious people, and they never even noticed. Perhaps if Sasuke killed her, they would understand her pain, of being so alone, of having no one notice that she was dead inside.

Sighing at her fate, Sakura closed her eyes, and braced herself for the pain that she knew. She wouldn't move, this would be her last sacrifice, she just prayed that it would bring solice to the broken soul of Sasuke. He was still so lost in the darkness, so confused, he needed someone to help him find his way,

"Foolish."

Sakura's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, he wasn't suppose to be here. She blinked mutely at Itachi's back, he was standing infront of her, facing his brother. Blinking again she glanced around his side, to see Sasuke snarling like an animal, with one of Sasori's puppets wrapped around him, keeping him from attacking,

"What were you thinking pinky? yeah. Did you want him to kill you, yeah?"

Sakura glanced to the blond who stood off to the side, hand resting in his clay pouch, he threw her a smile when she looked his way. But she saw it was alittle forced. Sakura was so confused that she wondered if she should run off again, why was Itachi not in the hospital, and why were they saving her?

"This matter is really none of your business Diedara-kun, please release him so he may finish what he wants to do."

Diedara blinked at her, face turning red in anger, he didn't understand this crazy woman. She had fought so hard to beat Itachi, to survive, but than she turns around and lets his brother attack her. She was going to let the stupid brat kill her, and not lift a finger to stop him. Diedara was about to snap at her, when Itachi turned to face her.

Itachi looked down at Sakura with sharingan red eyes, Sakura felt naked and vulnerable as she stared up in his eyes. His face gave no emotions away, completely blank of feelings or thought, he was just a void to her, revealing nothing,

"Foolish woman, your death would not help my Otouto."

Sakura blinked up in shock at the man infront of her, he had figured out that she would die for his brother. If her death helped him go back to trusting and loving people, than she would gladly give it, and he had read it so easily,

"How...how did you...?"

Sakura trailed off at a loss for words, she didn't know how to ask him, wasn't even sure she wan't to know. Was she really that easy to read, or was he just that good at reading people? Sakura saw the horror on Sasuke's face from the corner of her eye,

"Sakura...you..."

Sasuke was cut off from his word struggle, when six anbu appeared in the clearing with her and the Akatsuki. She noticed Neji in his ram mask, his byakugan taking in exactly what happened. His mask his his shock at seeing three Akatsuki protecting Sakura from her old teammate,

"Akane, Chikako, take Sasuke into custody, we'll let the Hokage deal with his little temper tantrum. Uchiha-san please follow Hotaru back to the hospital, you are not yet up to full health."

Neji ordered, Sakura watched as they all hurried to do as ordered, but everyone paused when Itachi took a small step forward toward his brother, who was still being held still by Sasori's puppet. A small smirk worked its way onto his lips as he studied his brother,

"You would do well to remember otouto, that Sakura is strong. Attack her again, I will kill you if she doesnt."

Everyone, including Sasori and Diedara stared at Itachi in shock, but he ignored them all, as he set off at a calm walk back in the direction of the hospital. Sakura didn't what she wanted to do, break down in laughter, cry in despair, or just start running and never stop. Get as far away from these crazy people who had turned her life upside down, and never come back,

"Sakura-san, the Hokage is placing Diedara and Sasori in your care. Anything they need, buy, than present her with the receipt, she will reimburse you."

Sakura slumped her shoulders, great, she would have to s-class criminals staying with her. She glanced between the grinning blond and the stoic red head, before her eyes once again, turned to rest on Sasuke. He was staring at her with a strange mixture of regret, horror, and anger, and his face was even paler than usual,

"I'm sorry it turned out this way Sasuke."

Sakura murmured, she didn't think things would ever go back to how they were, this was one wound she couldn't fix. Dragging her eyes away from his confused stare, she turned to Neji with a nod,

"Tell shishou, that I will be by hospital in three or four hours, after I get my..erm..guests, situated."

Neji nodded before motioning for Akane and Chikako to gather up Sasuke. Without a word, Sakura motioned for the two men to follow her, as she headed back to her apartment. She felt so cold, like all she had held close to her, all she had fought to, was gone.

Her heart was breaking, and she didn't know why, she knew when Naruto brought Sasuke back, things wouldn't be easy. She knew he would think she was weak and not worth his time, but she had never expected him to turn those angry eyes on her.

For the first time in two years, Sakura Haruno felt weak, she wanted to curl up in a ball in the middle of her bed and cry. She just knew that Naruto would ask why she allowed Sasuke to attack her, why didn't she fight back? Kakashi would give her that damn stare, making her feel like a genin again. And Sai, well, he would just give her his fake smile, and call her ugly or something.

"Don't think on it so much, yeah."

Sakura glanced up at the blond, he gave her a small smile, as he glanced down at her, before looking over her head at Sasori. What a sight they must have made, flanking her as she walked down the road, lost in her depressing thoughts,

"Why were the three of you at the training grounds anyway? I thought you where with Tsunade-Shishou, and I know Itachi was suppose to be in the hospital. How did you three get there?"

Sasori chuckled slightly from her other side, he had never seen Itachi react like that. One moment they were calmly sitting in the hospital room, trying to decided on what exactly to do. The next he hissed something about Sakura and foolish little brother, before taking off. Naturally they followed, they just hadn't expected to find her standing there. Eyes closed, face open and unguarded, the most serene expression on her face, as she waited for Sasuke to reach her. For him to kill her.

"Uchiha-san felt both you and his brother's chakra flare slightly in anger."

Diedara had never seen Itachi angry, sure annoyed, aggressive, amused, but never angry. Not till today, it was like the man was possessed, he saw Sakura endangered by his own little brother, and reacted. Placing himself between the two, killing intent rolling off him in waves. It scared the blond alittle, and he decided then and there, he would personally watch out for the little cherry blossom. He never wanted Itachi to turn that anger on him,

"I don't understand, why would you come to my rescue? I didn't need to be save."

Sakura truelly didn't understand it, couldn't they see she was a failer? She deserved to die, she had tried so hard to destroy her emotions, but they had come crashing home today. First she kissed Itachi, than she had destroyed the training ground in anger, than lastly, surrendered herself to her teammates judgement. But she was saved by three men, who really shouldn't care one way or the other if she lived or not,

"Don't get us wrong, cherry blossom, we know you could kill the kusottare, yet you where going to let him kill you, yeah. But for some reason Itachi-san has taken an interest in you, so we just followed his lead, yeah. Besides, I like you, Kirei, yeah."

Sakura snorted as she disarmed all the traps on her door, before opening it, and walking in. It seemed that Diedara was going to call her everything but her name, it amused her to no end. But he was dillustional, the only interest that Itachi Uchiha had in her, was her death. She was simply an amusement for him, nothing more,

"I doubt that Diedara-kun, but thank-you anyway."

Sakura said honostly, as she showed them to two empty rooms, she had inhereted her parents old home after they had passed away. She was glad now that she hadn't sold the six bedroom monstrosity now that she had guests. Diedara turned back to her with a grin,

"Believe what you want, kirei, yeah."

He said, before disappearing into the room, opposite of the one that Sasori had entered. She really didn't know what to make of her situation, it was just so strange. She just knew that she would be on guard from now on. She would heal Itachi, than be done with him, she just had to deal with him for another week after all.

Flopping on the couch, she couldn't help but once again think back on that kiss. She would never admit it, not even to herself, but she had enjoyed it. She had felt warm and wanted, like a real woman, and not the colded hearted Kunoichi that she had become.

**Word vomit...that is how I shall describe this chapter. Sasuke got mad at the way that Sakura was talking to him by the way, not that his brother is alive. She just doesn't realise this yet...**

**Don't worry, Itachi will be released tomorrow from the hospital...and guess where Tsunade is going to place him to stay...BWAHAHA...**

**By the way Kusottare means asshole...and Kirei means beautiful.**

**I kinda think of Diedara as a player so it seems like something he would say. Please review and tell me what you think,**

**Thanks a million**


	14. Chapter 14

And life is unfolding

**Disclaimer: For crying out loud, this whole disclaiming every chapter is soooo lame. No I do not own Naruto, sorry.**

**Let me apologize before we move on, I know the last chapter sucked hard core, but I am lazy at the moment, so I'm not gonna go fix it right now...maybe after this chapter or the next...I really am sorry.**

* * *

_"Believe what you want, kirei, yeah."_

_He said, before disappearing into the room, opposite of the one that Sasori had entered. She really didn't know what to make of her situation, it was just so strange. She just knew that she would be on guard from now on. She would heal Itachi, than be done with him, she just had to deal with him for another week after all._

_Flopping on the couch, she couldn't help but once again think back on that kiss. She would never admit it, not even to herself, but she had enjoyed it. She had felt warm and wanted, like a real woman, and not the colded hearted Kunoichi that she had become._

Sakura sighed as she casually knocked on Tsunade's door, apparently she wanted to talk, to not only Sakura, but the rest of team seven as well. Sakura wasn't sure if that meant Sasuke, or Sai and Yamato, personally she hoped it was the latter, she wasn't ready to face Sasuke yet,

"Enter."

Sakura frowned as she pushed the office door open, Tsunade sounded perfectly sober...and it was noon. In Sakura's opinion, that was not a good thing, her teacher was never sober at noon, she was normally on her eleventh or so bottle of sake.

Entering the office, Sakura saw why, not only was Kakashi, Sasuke, Yamato, Naruto, and Sai all present, but so was Diedara. This did not look good, not good at all,

"Good, your here, i have a mission for your team. Sakura, because they trust you, all three of our guest will be staying at your home."

Sakura choked on air, and Naruto was quick to thump her on the back, trying to help her breath right. She WAS NOT expecting this, Diedara and Sasori, sure she could handle them, but Itachi? What was Tsunade thinking, was this an elabrate torture or something? Sakura had finally thought she had gotten free of the man,

"Ano...Tsunade-Shishou, I thought you would be placing Itachi-san back with his brother?"

Tsunade through a glare at Sasuke, like she wanted to skin him and use his hide to make a carpet. It was a truelly frightning look, and the boy didn't even notice, he was busy staring with blank eyes at Sakura. Diedara noticed though, and he gave a grin, that Sakura decided, had to hurt his face, human lips just weren't meant to spread that far,

"Normally I would. But seeing as Sasuke here can't control himself, I decided it would be safer to place Itachi-san in your hands. Just don't break the poor man please, we need him."

Sakura felt her face go red at that comment, she knew what her teacher meant, but the way she phrased that...how easy it was to take it out of context. The room with deathly quiet for several moments, while everyone looked between the blushing pinkette, and the smirking blond.

Than Diedara broke down, clutching his stomach as he laughed, the look on the poor girls face was so priceless. Naruto wasn't far behind, laughing so hard he fell over onto his butt. Kakashi even released a chuckle or two. Sai looked simply confused, glancing between a smirking Yamato and the rest of the laughing people in the room. Sasuke simply looked green, like the very thought made him sick,

"S..Shishou...don't say thinks like that!"

Diedara chuckled at how indignant the normally composed kunoichi sounded. He had spent the last week with her, he had seen only a few smiles, one laugh, but no blushes. And he had to admit, she was charming when her entire face flamed red, no wonder the Uchiha was so interested in her, she was so diffrent,

"Lighten up, eh, Kirei, yeah."

Diedara said as he reached over and ruffled her pink locks, Sakura threw him a heated glare as she tried to fix her hair. This was not funny, now she had Itachi staying with her, she would be unable to avoid him now.

"Tsunade are you sure it's a good idea to place them ALL in my house?"

Tsunade snorted at the girl, Sakura was so paranoid, what? Was she afraid they were going to kill her in her sleep, or was she afraid of them touching her? From the reports she got, Itachi Uchiha would probably kill anyone who laid their hands on Sakura, it was suspisious but reasuring at the same time.

Tsunade did want to know what their relationship was though, in the last week, Sakura had seemed to want to spend as little time as possible at the hospital. Part of the reason she was placing Itachi with her apprentice was to see what happened, would they hate each other? Or perhaps, just maybe, he could thaw her heart and give her back alittle life.

Resting her chin on her laced fingers, Tsunade watched as Diedara threw almost flirtation comments at Sakura, who replied with sneers and insults. Grinning like a child, the blond man reached out, tugging gently at a lock of Sakura's pink hair, instead of punching him through a wall, like she normally would. Her apprentice simply slapped at his hand, snapping at him about keeping his hands to himself.

"Yes Sakura-chan, I think it is for the best."

Sakura stopped yelling at Diedara to turn back to her Shishou, to see that Tsunade had already turned to look at Kakashi. The silver-haired man was staring at her over the top of his always present orange book, his eye thoughtful as he studied her.

Kakashi had to agree with his Hokage, Sakura was acting more like herself, it was like she wasn't quite so burdened when around the missing nin. It hurt him, that she couldn't be like this with them, but he had a feeling that it was their fault, and not hers. Had he failed so bad as a sensei that his team couldn't be honost with each other?

"Fine! They can stay, but I swear, Diedara if you blow up my stove again I will kill you! I am assuming that living arrangements aren't the only reason you called us here, Shishou."

Naruto couldn't hide his laugh at the indigant look on the older man's face, he blew up Sakura's oven? AND lived to tell about it? Naruto couldn't help but feel alittle sad though, Sakura was acting so light and carefree with this man, but she acted so cold when with her team. Why? Did they do something to her? Didn't Sakura trust them anymore?

"Hai I did, It seems there are some issues between all of you. I want you to report to team sevens training area and work it out. I can't have tension when the war begins, its a risk. If you can't work it out, you'll answer to me, got it?"

Sakura watched in amusement as just about everyone paled at that that comment. Diedara even looked alittle pale, hmm, maybe Tsunade had threatened him at some point or something. Kakashi waved, gave a weak excuse about not wanting to be late, and disappeared with a poof of smoke,

"Itachi-san and Sasori-san will meet you at the training grounds. Sakura can you stay behind a moment."

Sakura nodded, as she watched the others leave quickly, all except Diedara, who seemed hesitant. Smiling gently, she reached out, and rested her hand on his arm, pulling his complete attention to her. Diedara cursed himself mentally when she smiled up at him, damn Uchiha and his I saw her first she's mine claim. That smile made him want to melt into a puddle of human shaped goo at her feet, but he didn't dare, Itachi would kill him,

"I'll be there shortly, I promise. I don't break my promises Diedara."

Tsunade watched in shock at the soft, real smile on Sakura's face, these men, missing nin they may be, but they were good for her adopted daughter. They pulled her out of her shell, made her feel, and they didn't ask for anything in return. Unlike her team, they didn't care about what she looked like, or what she could do, they cherished her the way she was. They understood her on a level that perhaps only Kakashi did, but he was too busy with Naruto and Sasuke at the moment to pay much attention to the girl.

"Than I'll hold you to it, Kohana, yeah."

Sakura shook her head as she watched Diedara stroll casually from the Hokage office, just like he wasn't someone who use to try and kidnap one of their own. He reminded her of a more mature Naruto, one who had seen death and betrayl. And though she like both Diedara and Naruto, she vowed she wouldn't let her blond friend get the same cold look in his eyes that Diedara had. It was her turn to protect.

"So...you wanted to talk to me Shishou?"

**ANNNND...I will leave it there BWAHAHA! Don't worry you'll find out what was talked about later. And the next chapter will get kinda ugly. Remeber there is lots of tension between Team Kakashi, Sasuke, and the Akatsuki...and Tsunade just gave them permission to 'work it out'. Which means...fighting. **

**Sakura and Sasuke going to fight, that will be the main focus. But whoelse should fight who, HMMM? Any suggestions?**

**Review and tell them to me, and I'll see what I can do!**

**Thanks a million**


	15. Chapter 15

Reckless and Weary

**Disclaimer: Don't own it today either,**

_"Than I'll hold you to it, Kohana, yeah."_

_Sakura shook her head as she watched Diedara stroll casually from the Hokage office, just like he wasn't someone who use to try and kidnap one of their own. He reminded her of a more mature Naruto, one who had seen death and betrayl. And though she like both Diedara and Naruto, she vowed she wouldn't let her blond friend get the same cold look in his eyes that Diedara had. It was her turn to protect._

_"So...you wanted to talk to me Shishou?"_

* * *

Itachi was mildly suprised when Hatake Kakashi was the first to arrive at the training grounds. He had been possitive that the silver-haired man couldn't be on time to save his life. Yet here he was, glaring at Sasori and himself, with his sharingan visible,

"We need to talk. Itachi"

Kakashi noticed the cool, indiffference on the older brother's face, the leader of team seven knew that Itachi didn't really care one way or another about what he had to say. But Kakashi would be damned if he allowed the three s-class criminals to harm his only female student,

"I don't trust you, any of you. But for some strange reason, Sakura has taken a liking to you. But I will tell you now, if any of the three of you harm Konoha's Bloody Blossom, you'll have every shinobi AND civilian in the city after you."

Diedara snorted at the copy-nin's statement as he appeared beside his two partners. yes, he may have been one of the last to leave the Hokage's office, but he wasn't an s-class ninja for nothing. Though it amused him to no end that the little pink flower was called the 'Bloody Blossom'. he found it hard to apply that name to the soft girl, he and Sasori had been staying with.

"Hard name for such a friendly lovable girl, yeah."

Just then Sai, Yamoto, Sasuke and Naruto appeared, Naruto was too busy yelling at Sai about his stupid nicknames to pay much attention to the missing nin infront of him. If Tsunade and Sakura trusted them, than so would he. Sasuke just stared at his brother blankly, he didn't know what to think, or feel, everything was so tied together, so very confusing. Sai on the other hand, looked all three of them over, before giving Diedara an extrememly fake smile,

"Sakura-chan is as friendly and lovable as a Viper, she'll kill you as soon as talk to you. Even if your her friend. Okama-san."

Naruto paused mid-rant, to look between Sai, who had an almost evil glint in his usually blank eyes, and the Blond man who was ever so slowly turning red. It appeared that he was either going to start throwing exploding clay bombs...or explode himself...again. Naruto casually took a step away from Sai, just incase it came to a fight, he really didn't want to get stuck in the middle,

"Sakura-chan isn't that bad...is she?"

Kakashi turned to look at Naruto with a sigh, the poor boy hadn't noticed it yet. Sakura had been so busy since his return, that they hadn't spent time together, he probably wouldn't even recognize the cold woman now. He noticed that Sasuke was staring at his brother with warring emotions, not even paying attention to the conversation going on around him,

"Sakura's changed Naruto, she's not the same little girl anymore."

Sasuke scoffed, as he finally managed to drag his eyes away from his brother. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to hug his Aniki, or if he wanted to wrip him limb from limb, but he could worry about that later. Settling his eyes on the curious dobe and his almost depressed looking ex-sensei, he decided to say something that everyone seemed to be forgetting constantly,

"Sakura is still weak, Kakashi. She hasn't changed much, just changed her target. Perhaps she realized that she wasn't worth me, so has decided to go after the s-class criminals. She is..."

Sasuke's smirk changed quickly into a wide eyed shocked expression, as he felt cold steel resting against his throat. He felt someone's hot breath brushing the shell of his ear, but it was the soft breasts he felt against his back that sent a jolt of electicity down his spine.

"_Sasuke-kun_, I would be careful what your implying...or else...you may loose something very dear to you, than however would you rebuild you precious clan?"

Sakura was amused that when she purred his name into his ear he had bit back a moan, and now she had no doubt he would attack her, if it wasn't for the kunai at his throat, he had alot to learn. She noticed that everyone was watching her, Kakashi, and Naruto with wary expression, they knew she would do it too. Sai and Yamoto just looked on blankly, though she could see the smile tugging at the corners of Yamoto's mouth, and the evil glint, begging her to actually do it, in Sai's eyes.

Diedara looked about ready to explode in laughter, he couldn't believe she was threatening to cute off the Uchiha's balls...seductivly. The blond man could even see the amusement in his teammate's expressions. It appeared they found it almost as funny as he did,

"Admit it Sakura, you wont do it, cause you haven't changed. Still the emotionaly little girl, still the weak..."

Kakashi couldn't believe how stupid his once prized student really was, you didn't challenge THIS Sakura. She would cut off her nose to spite her face. The sharingan user watched as Sasuke cut off abruptly, his eyes widening as Sakura dropped her hand, to rest her kunai against the crotch of his pants. Before he could decided if he should intervene or not, Sakura spoke,

"We don't really need you, you do know that right Sasuke? Your not the only Uchiha with the ability to rebuild your clan, as a matter of fact...Itachi_-kun_ would probably do a better job, seeing as he is smarter, and stronger than you."

Sakura pushed the fuming boy away from her, flipping backwards lightly, when he spun and kicked out at her. He wasn't fast enough to catch her, not in this life time anyway. Smirking darkly at him, she said,

"Kakashi, I am assuming you and Yamato-taichou are going to sit out and observe this fight? Diedara I recommend you go against Naruto...he could use the practice."

Both fair haired men exchanged glances, before turning to Sakura with a smile. Diedara could use a good fight to let off some steam, he hadn't had a decent fight since he last faced off with Sakura's team. And Naruto would beat the explosive user just to prove to Sakura-chan how much he really had changed, he was stronger now.

"I don't believe we got to finish our fight, Sasori-san."

Sai said to the puppet master, he had a feeling that if given alittle time, he may come to like the other art user. The red-head had already gotten his respect in their last fight, he was strong and used his puppets like born to it, and perhaps he had been,

"Than follow me."

Sakura watched as both Sasori and Sai vanished to a diffrent part of the training grounds, so as not to desturb any of the other fighters, and so as not to be disturbed. She watched as with a nod to each other, Diedara and Naruto did the same. Never pulling her eyes from Sasuke, she asked,

"Itachi-san, do you wish to battle your brother?"

Itachi glanced at his brother for the briefest of moments, the younger man was glaring at the pink haired medic, like his very ebony eyed stare would kill her. Sakura just stared at him with cold defiance, they would provided an entertaining fight,

"Consider him your warm-up, Sakura-san."

Sakura smirked, as she turned to watch Itachi disappear up a tree, she could just see his profile as he lounged against the trunk. She doubted she would be able to fight him today, even if she was strong than Sasuke, she would still end up using alot of chakra,

"Shall we than, or would you rather take back your words, Uchiha?"

Sasuke gave her a bored stare, he wasn't going to take this serious, Sakura realized with a grin, well he had better, or he would die. This wasn't normal training, where you didn't go all out, no Sakura was more than happy to kill him. He had called her week for the last time.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Sakura flickered for a moment, before disappearing from view. Quickly turning his Sharingan on, he felt for a genjutsu, finding none, he began scanning the area for her. Cursing when he couldn't find her,

"Behind you."

A voice whispered softly into his ear, before something hit him painfully in the back, sending him flying across the clearing. Twisting gracefully after a few seconds, he landed on his feet, glaring at the smirking pink haired girl,

"Enough playing Sakura...just give up."

If anything, the woman's smirk widened, oh yes, she would so enjoy this battle. She would give him the physical beating of the century, than she would heal him, and beat him all over again. He maybe powerful, with deadlier jutsu than her, but He forgot one thing...she was strong!

"Are you that afraid of me Sasuke? You have to try and make me run away so you don't have to fight me? Never thought of you as a coward."

Sakura dodged backwards at the kick that had been aimed at her chest. Quickly catching ahold of his ankle, she used both her chakra enhanced strength, and his momentum to spin him around and fling him across the clearing

Sasuke twisted nimbly before landing on his feet, just in time to dodge the five kunai that had come sailing his way. So fast that Kakashi would have missed it, if not watching with his sharingan, he threw five of his own at the pink haired woman, forcing her to dodge,

"Too slow Sasuke."

Sakura murmered watching a cut appear on his cheek, his eyes widened in shock. Apparently he hadn't even noticed that he had been cut. She hid her smirk at his growl of rage, he charged forward, good...she was getting to him. Dodging his punches and kicks, she couldn't help but taunt him,

"You live with a pedophile Sannin for years...and he teaches you no good jutsu Sasuke? What did he teach you...how to be a good love slave perhaps?"

Sasuke snarled in rage, how dare she say that. She had no idea of the horrors he had suffered while with that man. Quickly doing hand signs, he would kill her, she would die today by his hands. Old friend and teammate be damned, he would kill her, and he would make sure no one stopped him.

Smirking, Sakura watched as Sasuke began the Chidori, so he was already bringing out the big guns, huh? Guess that was her cue not to hold back anymore, as well. Sinking into a low fighting stance, she routed medical chakra to her hand, she would only have one shot at this.

Kakashi was at a loss, he wanted to charge in and stop them from killing each other, but the Hokage had said they needed to work everything out. He just didn't want to loose the student he just got back to the one who was currently lost within the darkness of her soul. He had no doubt that Sakura would win this fight, but would she kill Sasuke,

"Don't interfere Kakashi."

Kakashi glanced up into the branches of the tree, where Itachi was watching the fight unfold with whirling Sharingan. Who did he think he was, ordering him not to get involved, he didn't care who lived or died? Kakashi turned back just intime to watch Sasuke charge forward, the chidori held out to his side.

Sakura hissed as the chidori grazed her arm, splattering blood on the ground. Quick as a striking snake she lashed out, her fingers brushing first his elbow, than his chest. Sasuke jumped back before she could touch his throat. But she had done enough, slowly she raised her glowing hand to her arm, healing the damage,

"Too slow, Sasuke...again."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura, he was about to snap at her, when suddenly pain errupted in both his elbow and his chest. His eyes widened, she had barily touched him, just a brush of her fingers, and he felt like she had punched him. What was that?

"My variation of the gentle fist style...Neji helped me with it. It causes all your musles in the area I touch to lock up rigidly...Hurts doesn't it..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as it suddenly hit him. She was good. She had become stronger. She had become a shinobi worthy of fighting him. Perhaps one day she would have become strong enough to be a legend like Kakashi or her shishou Tsunade. Suddenly Sakura disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossom petals. Sasuke blinked as he looked around.

"I forgot to tell you that I am a genjutsu user. We all knew I could spot them easier then you or Naruto."

Her voice seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere at all. Eyes narrowing what was that stupid girl doing now, was this a trick or a trap of some form?

"But I guess you didn't know that I can use genjutsu just as well,perhaps better then I can sense and release them."

Sasuke quickly broke the genjutsu...only to find himself flying through the air, with a pink haired demon right ontop of him. She hadn't only launched him backwards through the air, but had followed after him, so he couldn't catch himself.

Sakura smirked as Sasuke struggled against the hold trying to escape her, but do to her chakra enhanced strength, he couldn't break her grip. With an almost savage glee, she slammed him against a heavy boulder, watching as blood exploded from his mouth.

Without hesitation, she pulled her chakra infused fist and punched him in the stomach, over and over again. She was careful not to put too much chakra into her fists...she knew she couldn't really kill him. But she knew that she was breaking ribs with her savage beating, and his cries of agony where music to her ears.

Sakura screeched in anger when she was suddenly pulled away from her punching bag. She was distractedly amused to see Sasuke slump to the ground infront of the shattered boulder, coughing blood, as he fought to stay awake.

Struggling to get away from the man holding her so she could finish her teammates well deserved beating, she was irritated to find she couldn't. Whoever had ahold of her wasn't even struggling, he was holding her as if she weighed nothing, as wasn't fighting him. Whoever it was, she was gonna beat them into the ground right beside Sasuke,

"Stop. You have won."

The familiar seductive velvety voice speaking into her ear caused her to freeze, her cheeks flaming with a blush. Slowly she turned her face upwards, to see the blank sharingan eyes staring down at her. She was wrapped in the arms of none other than Itachi Uchiha, he had just saved his brother from her.

Turning her emeral eyes back to Sasuke, she saw both Kakashi and Yamato kneeling beside the now unconcious boy. Kakashi said something to Yamato, and with a nod the earth jutsu user vanished, probably to get a medic. Sakura couldn't bit back her tears.

She couldn't believe it...she had almost killed her teammate, her one time crush, and friend. She hated him for all he had done to Naruto...and she had just done the very same thing to him. She was such a hypocrite, and the guilt and pain caused her to gasp in agony. Her heart felt like it was going to explode within her chest.

Without thinking, she spun herself around, and buried her face into the shoulder of the man holding onto her tightly. She couldn't show them her tears, that was a weakness, she was such a failer. She had possibly just killed her Sasuke, what was wrong with her?

"Get her out of here Itachi. She doesn't need to see this."

Without a word, Itachi scooped the sobbing woman up into his arms. Turning from the scene of his beaten and bloody brother, he began heading to her apartment, glad Deidara had told him where it was. His brother had deserved the beating, perhaps it would teach him a valuable lesson, but he wasn't suprised by the girls break down. She wasn't as cold and heartless as she wanted everyone to believe, he had picked up on that at least.

He would have to figure out exactly what was with this intriguing woman. One moment she was loving and compassionate, the next crazy on bloodlust full ready to kill her former friend, than sobbing like her heart was broken. It didn't make any sense to him, her mood swings where more than any woman he had ever met...

**BWAHAHA Well...is that good enough for you. Poor Sasuke just got beaten to the brink of death by the 'weak' girl on his old team. Don't worry, he'll apologize...than he'll piss his brother off...lol.**

**Poor Itachi too...I mean he is trying to figure out what is going on in a woman's brain...something no man will ever succeed at, but gotta give him points for trying right.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the nice bloody beating...review and tell me what you think,**

**BY THEY WAY OKAMA MEANS ROUGHLY 'GAY MAN' AND THAT IS WHAT SAI HAS DECIDED TO CALL DEIDARA...lol**

**Thanks a million**


	16. Chapter 16

I'm desperatly holding on

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

_"Get her out of here Itachi. She doesn't need to see this."_

_Without a word, Itachi scooped the sobbing woman up into his arms. Turning from the scene of his beaten and bloody brother, he began heading to her apartment, glad Deidara had told him where it was. His brother had deserved the beating, perhaps it would teach him a valuable lesson, but he wasn't suprised by the girls break down. She wasn't as cold and heartless as she wanted everyone to believe, he had picked up on that at least. _

_He would have to figure out exactly what was with this intriguing woman. One moment she was loving and compassionate, the next crazy on bloodlust full ready to kill her former friend, than sobbing like her heart was broken. It didn't make any sense to him, her mood swings where more than any woman he had ever met..._

* * *

Sakura snuggled into the lush cushions of her couch, trying in vain to stop her tears. She couldn't believe it, here she was, sobbing like a child, under the watchful sharingan of Itachi Uchiha. And she couldn't stop for some reason, she was stupid, she thought she had defeated all her emotions. She thought it was enough to beat the emotional side of herself to a bloody pulp and bury it deep in her mind, but apparently it had sprung free.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry, Itachi..."

He was probably wondering how this weak, blubbering, stupid girl beat him. Honostly she didn't know how she did, she wasn't as strong as she thought she was. And now...oh god...she had quite possibly killed Sasuke! He was suppose to be her teammate, and she thrashed him, in a way you wouldn't even a dog.

"I'm so stupid and foolish and weak and..."

Itachi watched as the woman infront of him choked off from her self-deprecation. He could tell she was fighting tooth and nail to shove her emotions away. She had gotten use to wearing her cold mask, and now that it was gone...he could tell she was lost. He was amused that such a tender hearted woman was a kunoichi. He would be the first to admit his brother got what he deserved, and here she was, beating herself up over it,

"Foolish girl, do you believe my brother would cry if you were the one who had been beaten?"

Sakura's head snapped up, eyes pink and slightly puffy, her tears drying on her cheeks. Was...was Itachi trying to comfort her? Yes he wasn't being gentle like her friends would have been, he was just giving her hard facts, but still, she didn't know how to take it. So she decided to just answer his question, and see where this conversation was going,

"No, but I am not your brother. I know how to treat teammates...yet...I'm the same, I almost killed him, just as he almost killed Naruto."

Itachi couldn't stop the small smirk that graced his face, it amazed him, how could such a feared kunoichi, be so naive. She was listed in every Bingo Book, and it clearly said to flee on sight, do not engage in combat, yet she was beating herself up over a well deserved and over due beating?

"You are correct...you are not my brother. My brother would have killed you, and never looked back. You...regret...that you hurt him. Your emotions rule you, even though you fight them, those are what make you weak."

Sakura's green eyes sparked with anger at the word 'weak', how she hated that word. She was just about to tell Itachi where he could shove his words, when what he was saying really sank in. She wasn't like Sasuke...because she felt guilt over hurting him?

Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto to become stronger, to him his friends were tools to be used for his own gain. She didn't really try and kill Sasuke, more she was just so angry at him, for everything he had done. She had beat him simply because she was angry, and hurt, and wanted him to feel all of her pain and emotion? So she really was different? But would he hate her for it, or would he forgive her?

Oh god, had she destroyed team seven, something she had fought to keep from happening for several years? What would Naruto think, would he hate her for what she had done? And Kakashi, he would probably be so disappointed in her. But if she could apologize to Sasuke?

No she wouldn't apologize to him, he had needed to be brought down a peg. People didn't mess with Sakura anymore, not if they wanted to survive. No he hadn't known that, but he did now, and he would think twice before picking a fight with her again,

"Thank-you Itachi-san."

Itachi had watched Sakura's eyes darken as she thought about what he had said. He could practically hear her thoughts as she followed all the possibilities. He would never admit, even under torture, that his breath had caught painfully in his throat, when she had looked up at him, her eyes lighter and a soft smile on her face.

He had never expected her to thank him for his words, he knew they were cold and probably alittle harsher than she was use too. But she had not only thanked him, but had given him _that_ look. And in that moment, he realised that she was beautiful, and he would have her, one way or the other. What an Uchiha wants, they get, and he wanted her.

He was just about to reply when the door to her house burst open, and a dirt covered, but madly grinning Diedara entered, followed by a stoic Sasori. Diedara gave him a mischievous wink, before his grin widened as he turned to Sakura,

"Great job, Sakuranbo, you taught that stupid little Dankon how strong...too bad he's gonna make it though...BUT he'll be in the hospital for awhile, yeah."

Sakura stared at Diedara in shock for several seconds, not sure if she wanted to cry cause she had put Sasuke in the hospital, or laugh that Diedara had just called him a stupid little penis. Deciding to go with just a small grin she glanced over him, than Sasori checking for injuries, not finding any she finally asked,

"So how did your fights go?"

If possible, Diedara's smile got even wider, she wondered how he could grin so much without his jaw locking up in pain. She knew her's hurt just looking at him, it still suprised her how this s-class criminal always seemed so...chipper. Sasori and Itachi where more like she always imagined, aloof, stoic, and mysterious, Diedara was like an older Naruto,

"The Kyuubi brats gotten better, it ended up pretty much being a draw, yeah. Gotta say though, thought he was really trying to kill me a few times, he wasn't holding back or pulling punches, yeah."

Sakura couldn't help but smile, that sounded so much like her blond haired teammate, it was all or nothing with him. He looked at everything that way, life, battles, love, he never settled for second best. He really would make a great Hokage some day, but she would never tell him that. Just like she would never tell him, that Tsunade planned on stepping down after everything calmed down, and she was going to name her successor,

"Sai-san fought well, he is a worthy opponient. Perhaps in a year or so, we will fight again, so that I may see his improvements."

So Sai had lost, but from the way Sasori had phrased it, it was a close thing. A couple months of practice against the puppet master, and Sai would probably take him down. He could have done it now, but he knew Sakura would kill him if he killed Sasori, so he had held back, just a teeny bit.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves, but you both look dead on your feet. Shower than sleep I think. I'll make you dinner after you rest."

Sakura was mildly suprised to see not only Diedara, but Sasori grinning at her as well. Everytime she had taken the time to cook, they had showered her with compliments, telling her how good of a cook she was. Diedara had actually told her, that if she ever wanted to settle down, he would marry her, just for the food.

"Thank-you Haruno-san, you should rest as well."

Sasori was always so formal, it was alittle annoying, but she wouldn't complain, he kept Diedara from getting into too much trouble. What he didn't know, was that she wouldn't be resting anytime soon, her back was one big knot. She would have to wait till she had enough chakra to make the muscles relax,

"Make that duck thing again, yeah. It was SOOO great, yeah!"

Sakura smiled at the blond's back as he disappeared down the hall, she stuggled with her guilt for a moment, she really liked both of them, they were quickly becoming family. Brothers of arms, just like Sai and Naruto, but she couldn't help it. She just hoped she wouldn't have to do as Tsunade cautioned...

* * *

**flashback**

_The moment the door closed behind Diedara, Sakura turned to study her serious looking teacher. The woman looked strange, a mixture of amusement, and trepidition. Sakura suddenly had a feeling why Tsunade wanted to talk to her alone so bad,_

_"Keep an eye on the Sakura-chan. I don't completely trust them."_

_The pink haired couldn't hid her smirk, she was a ninja, they were taught from the time they could hold a kunai that no one could be completely trusted, not even your teammates. She had learned that lesson the hard way when Sasuke had batrayed Konoha and his team,_

_"Of course Shishou, and if I suspect them of going against Konoha?"_

_The sheer graveness in present on the blond's face made Sakura sigh, she shouldn't have asked, she knew that answer. They had unofficially become Konoha-nin, and those who batrayed the village, with the exception of Sasuke, only had one fate,_

_"Than kill them, or at least stall them till Anbu can arrive as back up. I know your found of those three, so I hope it doesn't come to this. But you need to know, that it's your mission to watch them, and protect Konoha."_

_All Sakura could do was nod, with a wave from the Hokage she knew the meeting was over, quickly doing the hand seals for her infamous jutsu, she disappeared in a tornado of pink flower petals. She did it more to annoy the woman, because she knew how much Tsunade-Shishou hated having flowers all over her office floor. But she needed to get to the training ground..._

**END flashback**

* * *

"You need rest."

The sound of Itachi's voice, cause Sakura to blink a few times, trying to clear her mind of her memory. Glancing up at him, she noticed he was still staring at her with his expressionless eyes. but for once, his sharingan was turned off,

"Probably, but I doubt it'll happen.''

She was amused when he simply cocked a single eye-brow slightly. It never even dawned at her, that she understood exactly what his expression meant. She simply knew without him having to elaberate that he want her to explain,

"All my muscles are knotted and twisted, I wont be able to lay down comfortable to sleep."

Itachi studied the woman for several moments, she was willing to forgo sleep until her chakra returned enough for her to ease her own pain. But she had looked over his teammates for injuries, that she would have wasted what chakra she had to heal, if they had had any. Finally coming to a decision he said,

"Go to your room, and remove your shirt."

Sakura stared at Itachi in shocked disbelief, did he seriously tell her to go get naked? Okay, he just wanted her to take off her shirt, but still, what the hell was he thinking? Was he expecting her to sleep with him? No, he wouldn't be that stupid, he was suppose to be a genius wasn't he, so what?

"Pardon me?"

A slow, lazy smirk tugged up the corner of Itachi's mouth, causing Sakura to blush ever so slightly. That smirk was down right seductive, and it caused butterflies to swarm her stomach, and a warmth to settle ever so slighly between her thighs. Oh HELL NO, she was not getting turned on just because some dark eyed pretty boy had smirked at her, no way in hell!

"I am not a medic-nin, Sakura-san, so I do not know the medical jutsu to relieve your muscles of their tension. I do know enough to help relax them, but you must remove your shirt for me to do so."

So basically...Itachi Uchiha...was offering her a back message. Had she died or was she in some strange genjutsu, there was no way he was really offering to give her a back message. Though, if he could really rid her off the tension and pain, she guessed she would go along with it.

"Okay..."

Shrugging lightly, she stood and made her way toward her bedroom, acutelly aware of the man at her back. Sighing she pulled off her black shirt and under mesh shirt, leaving her breast band in place for the moment. She didn't even bother turning on the light, simply walked over to her bed and flopped down on her stomach,

"Lotion."

Without saying a word, she motioned to the drawer on her nightstand. She watched from the corner of her eye as the expressionless man opened the drawer and dug through its contents, coming up with her lavender fragranted oil. It had been a gift from Ino years ago, and she had never even opened it, just thrown it in the drawer and forgot about it.

Sakura's breath caught, as not only did her bed dip under the added weight of Itachi, but the weight that settled lightly across her upper thighs. Itachi Uchiha...was straddling her, oh god, this had to be some strange dream.

"Relax."

Itachi demanded, as he slowly poured the liquid on her back, watching as her muscles bunched and twitched from the coldness of it. He could have warmed it with his hands, but he was only doing this, so he could slowly seduce her.

He had no doubt that she would not just throw herself at him, begging him to sleep with him. And he did not wish to destroy his temperary alliance with Konoha just yet, so he couldn't just take her. So he would have to do things he wouldn't normally do, if he truelly wanted her, and he wanted her, especially after that deliciously, addictive moan, she had released when he dug his agile fingers into her back.

Sakura knew she should probably find a way to stop her moans and hisses of appreciation, but damn did that feel good. Who would have known that Itachi knew how to give such good back messages. She wondered if she could con him into doing this for her more often, she could feel the knots slowly leaving her muscles. With each undone knot, she relaxed just alittle more under his strong hands.

Itachi smirked as the woman sank farther and farther into the mattress below her, her moans, purrs, and hisses like music to his ears. Oh how he wished to just take her there and then, just to see what other kinds of noises he could cause her to make, but he knew now was not the time. He couldn't help his amusement as she ever so slowly fell asleep under him.

Naive, yes she definintly was, falling asleep with a killer in her room, touching her. She was either exhausted, or more trusting than she should be, either way, she was playing right into his hands. It would be easier to seduce her than he thought, and after he had all he could get from her, he would destroy her.

Before he would kill her, he would make the cherry blossom love him, than he would break her. Ah, yes, this would be a very enjoyable stay in Konoha, with such an interesting little kunoichi to play with.

**Well...there ya go...poor itachi thinks its gonnnna be so easy to make Sakura fall for him. But he's forgotten one thing...this is SAKURA!**

**Not the next chapter, but the one after may and I say MAY have alittle petting in it. You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Much love to all my supportive reviewers, I'm glad you all like my story. Its for you I keep going.**

**Thanks a million**


	17. Chapter 17

So if you can't get a word in

**Disclaimer...gah this shit again...geesh...I don't own Naruto**

_Itachi smirked as the woman sank farther and farther into the mattress below her, her moans, purrs, and hisses like music to his ears. Oh how he wished to just take her there and then, just to see what other kinds of noises he could cause her to make, but he knew now was not the time. He couldn't help his amusement as she ever so slowly fell asleep under him._

_Naive, yes she definintly was, falling asleep with a killer in her room, touching her. She was either exhausted, or more trusting than she should be, either way, she was playing right into his hands. It would be easier to seduce her than he thought, and after he had all he could get from her, he would destroy her. _

_Before he would kill her, he would make the cherry blossom love him, than he would break her. Ah, yes, this would be a very enjoyable stay in Konoha, with such an interesting little kunoichi to play with._

* * *

Sakura stifled a yelp when something heavy bounced on her bed, almost sending her off the other side. Luckly a pair of stong hands managed to grab her at the last second, pulling her back to the center of her bed. Cracking her eyes open, she threw a nasty glare at the blond man who was smirking evilly down at her,

"Time to get up, Koneko, you promised us food, yeah!"

Groaning in exasperation she shoved the overly chipper shinobi right off her bed. She couldn't stifle her laughter when he landed in an undignified heap on the floor with a squawk. He was lucky thats all she did to him, Sakura did not like getting woke up,

"Don't call me Koneko...I'm nothing like a kitten. And get out of my room so I can get dressed."

Sakura almost punched him through the floor and leered at her in a way that would have made Jiraiya proud. She knew Diedara only did it to get on her nerves, which it did just a little, but she found it cute just the same.

She didn't really mind that he saw her nothing but her panties and over sized shirt, which she had stolen from Kakashi years ago. She just told him to leave to see him give her that kicked puppy look. Was she cruel to him? Yes, but she was a kunoichi, so she was allowed too,

"I'm afraid we may have to go out and get food, yeah...I kinda had an accident in your kitchen again, yeah..."

The missing nin trailed off when Sakura turned around to face him ever so slowly, her eyes narrowered dangerously. He wondered if he could get out of her room before she killed him, he would never admit it...but she ranked up there with Itachi on the terrifying list,

"Diedara...sweetheart...what did you do to my kitchen...?"

Oh god, that was not a good sign, not only did she just call him 'sweetheart' but she was smiling that oh so sweet loving smile. He knew it was a deception, and that it was a warning sign to painful, bloody, violence. He had the sinking feeling that he had just dug his own grave,

"I may have...um...destroyed your fridge, yeah."

Her fridge...he destroyed her fridge, first her stove...and now her fridge...did he have any idea how much those appliances would cost to replace? Still smiling sweetly at him she took a slow step toward him, oh she was so going to enjoy taking payment out of his hide,

"WAIT SAKURA-CHAN ITS ITACHI'S FAULT! HE STARTED IT, YEAH!"

The blond man all but screamed at the top of his lungs at her, right before he jumped off the floor and dashed from the room. An almost completely naked, pissed off kunoichi hot on his heels. Oh no, no, no, he would learn not to run from her when she was angry.

Diedara dodged Itachi, who was walking down the hallway, probably to make sure Sakura was awake, without even slowing down. He all but dived behind the couch a very amused Sasori was sitting on. This was almost as funny as '_the stove incident_' as it was now referer too. He wondered breifly if he would be entertained by a petite pinkette beating his partner again, or if Itachi would stop her.

Sakura was so intent on getting to Diedara, she didn't even notice Itachi, till she all but slammed into him. Luckly he managed to grab her before she fell on her ass, she froze when she felt the warmth of him on her almost completely bare skin. Slowly she looked up into amused black eyes,

"Unless you plan going out as such, I would recommend getting dressed."

Though she could see the amusement in his eyes, his voice remained an even monotone, even as he swept his eyes over her body. He felt the spark of lust burn through his veins, but he was an Uchiha, and he wouldn't react. At least not were people could see, perhaps he would use this little treasure later...

"But...I'm gonna...I will...GAH! FINE!"

Spinning on her heels, not noticing her hair smacking faintly into Itachi's chest, or his slightly lustful amused smirk, she went back into her room, slamming the door. Turning Itachi headed back to the living room,

"Diedara, include me in your stupidity again, and I will kill you."

The blond head pocked up from behind the couch to glare angrily at Itachi. After seeing that Sakura, had indeed given up on her murderous rampage, at least for the moment, he stood up. Dusting the imaginary dust from his cloths, he flopped onto the couch beside a still smirking Sasori,

"Stop that, it wasn't that funny, yeah."

Sasori meerly let out a soft chuckle at the blond, oh it was indeed funny. Diedara was a feared S-class criminal, who people tried to avoid at all costs...and he was afraid of a one little kunoichi. Even if things didn't work out in the alliance with Konoha, at least he would have blackmail material, ah life was sweet.

Itachi turned when he heard Sakura coming down the hall, and promptly froze, words dying on his tongue. From the corner of his eye, he saw both Sasori and Diedara stop to stare at the woman. Sakura didn't even seem to notice them as she tugged on her knee high nin boots.

She was dressed in a simple, black dress, with a low v-kneck that gave just enough away of what was underneath to cause people to stare. The back was open and low, brushing lightly against the small of her back. The him just long enough to brush the top of her knees. Not very practical ninja attire, but very appreciated by the three nin in the room,

"Are you three ready?"

Sakura asked, glancing at the three men in her livingroom. She was alittle confused by the dazed look on Diedara's face, but she wrote it off as him still being afraid for his life. Sasori was staring at the wall like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen, his grey eyes hinted at embarresment. Itachi just stared at her, sharingan activated, with an unreadable look,

"Um...yeah Kohana, where are we going, yeah?"

Itachi was so glad he was a stronger man than Deidara, because he would have been staring at Sakura's ass with a slack jawed expression just like the younger man. She had just turned around and bent over to pick her purse up off the floor. She was oblivious to the slightly lustful gazes as she had her ass in the air picking it up.

"Hmm...well Konoha has just about anything you might want, just keep in mind I only have so much money. So no going to Inaka's or anything. What are you hungry for?"

Itachi wanted to slap himself, the first thought through his head was her, but he knew if he said that, than she would try and punch him. And though he liked her better in her underwear, he really liked that dress...and would hate if he had to wrip it. Which is what would happen if she attacked him,

"Erm...how bought ramen, that place was pretty awesome, yeah."

Sakura froze for a moment, before recovering quickly to turn around with a smile and a chipper 'sure'. She so didn't want to go there, she had a sinking feeling Naruto would be there, and she didn't want to deal with his questions. At least she knew Sasuke wouldn't be there, he was at the hospital, with them trying to keep him from coughing up his liquified organs,

"Lets go than, I'm hungry. Oh and Diedara...we'll _talk_ about the stove and the fridge later."

With those parting words, she sauntered out of her home, trusting the three of them to follow her. She was smiling happily at the horrified look that had crossed the man's face just moments ago. Did he honostly think she forgot that quickly that he destroyed not one but two of her appliances?

* * *

Naruto sat staring at his ramen as if it held all the answers to life, he hadn't even taken a bite yet. Which had Kakashi sneaking concerned glances at the younger male, he hoped that this didn't destroy the already fragile bonds of his team. He had to admit, Sasuke deserved what he got, but Sakura didn't deserve the pain that it caused her.

He didn't know about Naruto, but he couldn't place Sakura for what she did, it was brutal, and almost killed the boy. But she had hurt just as much as Naruto had when Sasuke left, she had just supressed it better than he did. It didn't really suprise him that it had finally loose, it had only been a matter of time. And it was better that she did it with others there, or else she probably wouldn't have stopped till he was dead,

"Yo!"

A familiar voice drawled from behind the duo, causing them to spin around to face the four people who had just entered the stand. He didn't know exactly how to explain the scene infront of him, but damn did it give him the urge to kneel at Sakura's feet as if she were a queen or something.

She stood there relaxed in a little black number that would cause Jiraiya to pass out from blood loss. With Diedara on her left, his sholder brushing hers lightly, the gesture of a close friend or lover. Sasori stood on her right, hand resting almost protectivly on her shoulder, but who was he protecting her from? And Itachi stood directly at her back, sharingan gleaming dangerously in the bright lights of the ramen stand.

For the first time in his life, Hatake Kakashi was afraid of, and not for, his ex-student, and good friend. At the moment, surrounded by missing-nin, she pulsed with an imposing, mysterious, almost dangerous aura. She was very much as dangerous as the men around her, but with the way they all stood, it said they were following her cues at the moment...like tamed wolves.

The four of them, and Kakashi, all bristled slightly, when Naruto jumped of his stool and flung himself at his teammate. All three missing-nin twitched automatically for hidden weapons, as Sakura's dry sob reached their ears, but she was clutching Naruto just as tightly as he was clutching her,

"I'm so very sorry Naruto, please don't hate me for hurting him. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr..."

Sakura trailed off when Naruto gently rested two fingers against her lips, his normally laughing blue eyes, soft and understanding. Slowly he removed his fingers from her lips, to tug a lock of hair behind her ear in an affectionate gesture,

"I'm just glad your okay, Sakura-chan, you proved to him just how strong you really are. You made me very proud of you today, Imouto."

Tears rushed to Sakura's eyes at being called little sister by him, she couldn't help but crush him to her in a hug. This wasn't the same immature Naruto who use to be on her team, she was wrong, he really had grown up. He wasn't a boy anymore, he had finally become an honost strong man.

"I love you, Naruto. Thank-you."

Four pairs of eyes were fixed on the two friends, Kakashi quickly took the time to take in the other's expressions. Diedara was grinning, but his eyes were soft and affectionate, apparently Sakura had won him over. Sasori, though harder to read, also had a soft look in his eyes as he studied both of them. But Itachi was as blank as always, none of his thought or emotions visible on his face or in his eyes, but he seemed to relax, after Naruto's words,

"Now that, that is out of the way, you four wanna join us for dinner?"

Naruto pulled away, giving Sakura's shoulder a gentle squeeze before turning to finish his ramen. Only to freeze with an indignint squawk at his now empty bowl, Kakashi had eaten it, while he was hugging Sakura. There had to be a rule against that somewhere.

Sakura couldn't help the warm bubble of happiness that exploded in her chest, when Diedara with a gentle shoulder squeeze, and Sasori with a pat reassuring pat to her arm, moved past her, farther into the stall.

She glanced up into unreadable onyx eyes when a pair of strong calloused hands rested on her shoulders. Without saying a word, he slowly directed her to one of the stools, before slipping into the one beside her. Shyly she turned almost meek green eyes to the silver-haired man who had yet to say anything, on her other side,

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I knew you would beat the crap out of him. You did good, and he'll live. I'm proud to say your my student...and friend."

Sakura once again had to blink away tears, this time at Kakashi's words, her teammates had such large forgiving hearts. Quietly she thanked a misty eyed Ayame for her ramen, apparently she had witnessed the whole thing.

A slow content smile eased onto Sakura's lips as she ate in contented silence. For the first time in years, she felt whole. Surrounded by comrades and missing nin, she felt as if she had come home. She may not know the three Nukenin as well as she knew Kakashi and Naruto, they were working their way into her heart.

They were well on their way to becoming her family. Her eyes wondered every now and then to Itachi, where he sat beside her, silently eating a bowl of steaming ramen. She didn't want to admit it, but she was attracted to the quiet man. Not because he was like Sasuke, but because he wasn't. He used actions instead of words, and his actions said loud and clear, that somewhere under that cold exterior...he was attracted to her as well...

This could make her mission harder, she sent up a silent prayer that it didn't ever come into play. She would have a hard time killing them, because she was slowly falling in love with them...

**DONE! Its a mushy comedy chapter...but I like it.**

**Poor Itachi, he has no idea whats instore for him with the little spitfire that is Sakura.**

**I like my mature Naruto, he doesn't pop out often, only when really needed. But he's there, underneath the underneath...**

**And look...I even made Kakashi just alittle mushy, and alittle afraid of Sakura...but it's a really nice image.**

**ALL KNEEL BEFORE YOUR QUEEN! SAKURA! OR ONE OF THE BOYS WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writting it. Review and tell me what you think,**

**Thanks a million**


	18. Chapter 18

It's because I don't care what you think

**Dislaimer:I don't own Naruto, its plot, or characters...just the plot for this one. :D**

_A slow content smile eased onto Sakura's lips as she ate in contented silence. For the first time in years, she felt whole. Surrounded by comrades and missing nin, she felt as if she had come home. She may not know the three Nukenin as well as she knew Kakashi and Naruto, they were working their way into her heart. _

_They were well on their way to becoming her family. Her eyes wondered every now and then to Itachi, where he sat beside her, silently eating a bowl of steaming ramen. She didn't want to admit it, but she was attracted to the quiet man. Not because he was like Sasuke, but because he wasn't. He used actions instead of words, and his actions said loud and clear, that somewhere under that cold exterior...he was attracted to her as well..._

_This could make her mission harder, she sent up a silent prayer that it didn't ever come into play. She would have a hard time killing them, because she was slowly falling in love with them..._

_

* * *

_

_Sakura panted in exertion, a scream building up in her throat, begging to be release, as her tear clouded eyes took in the scene before her. Her parents kneeled on the floor facing each other, slumped together in a final embrace. The Nukenin's katana's hilt rested snuggly beside her father's spin, the tip jutting out of her mother's back._

_Blood was still dripping from the cold steel of the blade that held her dead parents together. It was all her fault, if she hadn't become a ninja than they wouldn't be like this now, slowly growing cold, as their blood pooled together on the floor. The ninja couldn't fight her, she was too strong for him, so he had done the only thing he could to hurt her._

_He had taken her parents from her, if she had been here three minutes sooner, her civilian parents wouldn't have died. Sakura gasp and rushed forward, when she saw her father's hand twitch. Kneeling beside him in horror, when his hand grabbed her's to keep her from removing the Katana,_

_"Sak...ra...proud...we are...proud of...you...Please...be strong...for...us..."_

_Sakura sobbed harshly, she wanted to cling to her father, but she didn't dare, he was already so far gone. She wanted to pull the sword from him and try to save him, but she couldn't, he wouldn't want her too. Her father would never want to live without Sakura's mother._

_She had so many things she wanted to say to him, so many things she had never said that she wanted too, but all she got out was a broken mantra of 'I'm sorry'. She knew that Kakashi and Yamato would show up soon, they would sense her distressed chakra, but she couldn't bring herself to stop crying,_

_"Sakura-chan, come on, its okay...yeah."_

_Sakura jerked away from the hand that rested on her shoulder, she wouldn't leave her parents, she couldn't leave her parents. How could they tell her it was going to be okay, her parents where dead...were they really that heartless,_

_"Move, Diedara."_

Diedara stepped away from the frozed Kunoichi, he had no idea what was wrong with her, she was standing motionless in the door to the dinningroom. Stairing at the wooden floor with tears pouring from her eyes unchecked, repeating over and over again how sorry she was. He watched helplessly, as Itachi moved around the woman to stand infront of her, staring down at her with sharingan.

_"Daddy, please don't go, I'm sorry, please..."_

_Sakura cried to her father, as she kneeled beside him, in the slowly growing puddle of blood. She knew he was already gone, but she didn't want him to bed, why, oh why had Kami taken them from her, she needed them._

_Sakura gasp when red sharingan eyes appeared before her, she could not see the rest of the person, fore he was lost in shadows, but those red eyes stared at her coldly. Almost as if mocking her, what were they doing here? Her family hadn't been killed by an Uchiha..._

_"Foolish girl, lost in your own mind...you should wake now..."_

When Itachi had first wondered upon the scene he had thought that the girl was in a genjutsu, but with a sweep of his eyes, he knew that was not the case. Yet Diedara could not grab her attention, so she was lost within her own mind, seeing something painful apparently. This would not do, he would be the one to break her, not herself,

_"Lost...who?"_

_Sakura had no idea who this interloper was, only that they were slowly dragging her from her parents. She wasn't ready to leave yet, they still needed her, she wouldn't abandon them, couldn't abandon them. Who dared to pull her away from them so harshly? She would destroy them,_

_"You know who I am, Sakura, wake up now."_

Sakura gasp at the demanding tone, her eyes clearing, and her hand flying to the hilt of Kihaku'Nai, the very sword that had killed her parents. She kept it as a reminder, she stumbled back when her hand found nothing but empty air, the katana wasn't there. A pair of strong hands on her shoulders, and a muscled chest against her back caused her to snap here eyes away from the sharingan.

Diedara didn't know what to feel when Sakura suddenly gasp and backed away from Itachi, reaching for a sword that wasn't there. He gently grabbed her shoulders, staring down into her startled tear stained green eyes. He could see horror and agony in those normally blank eyes,

"You okay, Sakuranbo, yeah?"

Sakura couldn't take the eyes on her, not after that brutal flashback, shoving past Diedara she ran from her own home. She needed to get away, all her emotions where about to break loose, and she didn't want them to see her fall, to see her weak and broken...

* * *

Naruto sighed in exhaustion as he flopped on the ground between Sasuke and Sai, Kakashi leaning against a tree watching the three of them. They had decided to have an all out spar since Sasuke had gotten out of the hospital yesterday, and had alot of frustration to work out.

They were all covered in dirt and sweat and thoroughly exhausted, the training ground..was once again destroyed. and Naruto thought he was about to die of hunger, he was just about to suggest ramen when he paused.

Kakashi froze, turning in the direction of the forest, he could feel Sakura, and she was moving quickly through the trees. He could feel her chakra pulsing in distress, which only happened when she had one of her flashbacks, normally about her family. This was not good, she was dangerous and almost suicidal when she got like this,

"Shit!"

Sai sighed when Kakashi disappeared through the trees at a hazardous pace, he knew better than to follow. Kakashi was one of the few people who could get through to ugly when she was like this, most people would end up dead if they approached her at this time. He blinked in suprise when Diedara and Sasori landed in the clearing, also staring off in the direction of Sakura's chakra,

"I wouldn't do that, Okama-chan."

Diedara turned to stare with narrowed eyes at the black haired man sitting on the ground beside his confused teammates. He knew from Sakura that he gave everyone rediculous nicknames, but that didn't mean he liked being refered to as 'Gay-man'. But he didn't have time for him at the moment, the needed to catch up to the upset kunoichi,

"She'll kill you if you follow her now. Ugly, isn't entirely sane at the moment. Kakashi-sempai went after her, he'll bring her back after she calms down."

All four shinobi turned to look at Sai, who was calmly sketching in his book, it was a picture of Sakura, hair flying around her wildly, eyes narrowed, her fist inches away from the ground. He wondered briefly if he should say something else to them, but was broken off by Naruto asking,

"What exactly is going on?"

Diedara glanced between the three Konoha shinobi, two who looked confused and curious, the other lost in his sketching, before glancing away in the direction of Sakura's chakra signature. He wasn't really sure, one moment she was talking, the next frozen in place, than running like the devil himself was after her...and in a way, Diedara guessed he was,

"It appeared that Haruno-san had some form of flashback or fit."

With a soft sigh, Sai closed his sketchpad, and leaned back slighly, supporting his weight on his arms, as he studied the four other nins. He supposed Sakura wouldn't mind if he told them about her parents, seeing as they were the only ones who didn't know. Motioning for the other two to sit and get comfortable. He began to recount the story of the missing nin and Sakura's parents murder.

* * *

Sakura spun around with a snarl and a feral gleam in her eyes as she studied the man who had followed her into the woods. She could hear his blood flowing through his veins, see the visible calm beat of his pulse at his throat. suprisingly she smelt no fear on him, he stood there as if his life didn't rest in her hands,

"They are gone, Sakura-san."

Hissing like an angry cat she stared at the red eyed man, how dare he follow her to this place. The clear crystal lake and small field of wild flowers were her's. Her sanctuary, and he dare step foot her, she would kill him,

"You die today!"

Forgetting all her training she attacked him in a feral red rage, she would see him dying, bleeding on the ground. She would rip out his heart and crush it in her bare hands while it was still beating. He would feel the pain that she was slowly drowning in.

Itachi did nothing more than step out of her way when she lunged for him, she spun and attacked him again. He didn't try and fight her, simply dodging, she needed this, to release her emotions, and seemed this was how she was going to do it. She wouldn't kill him, she wasn't in her right mind, nor strong enough, but the intent was there.

Kakashi froze on the edge of the clearing, staring in awed wonder at the two fighters, it looked more like a dance. Sakura would move forward and he would move aside, never allowing her strike him, but never lashing out at her. The whole thing was done with a fluid grace that only extremely graceful fighters. He had never fought with Sakura when she was like this, he had always talked her out of it, and kept others away from her.

"Why did your parents die, Sakura-san?"

Itachi's voice was still monotone, not showing a hint of stress from the quick dodges and ducks he was having to use to avoid her flying fists. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she snarled, moving faster than before, pushing her body to it's limits,

"ME!"

Kakashi flinched at her enraged scream, she lashed out faster, harder, he could tell that her body wouldn't take much more of this punishment. She would collapse soon, and he wasn't sure that was a good thing or not. Itachi shouldn't be showing her that she is weak at the moment, it could make matters worst,

"Wrong, Kunoichi, do you wish to know why?"

Sakura felt Itachi's hands lock onto both her wrists, spinning her around he pinned her against his chest. She could feel his heart thumping calmly against her spine, as if he hadn't just had a fight. And perhaps to him, fighting her when she was like this easy. She felt his hot breath ghost across her ear, as he whispered to her,

"Because the world is cruel, and you are strong. Your opponent found a weakness, and destroyed it. Making one less thing to hold you back."

All the fight left her at those words, cold and harsh they maybe, but he was right, she had one less thing to lose. Sagging in his grasp, even if it cause her shoulder's to burn in pain, she sobbed quietly. She couldn't believe how far gone she was, she had attacked Itachi Uchiha with the intent to kill him, and he had allowed her too. She had expected him to simply kill her for her brazen actions.

Slowly, so as not to set her off again, Itachi turned her to face him, not at all suprised when she clutched at his shirt, burying her face in his shoulder. He found he was alittle annoyed by the damp wetness of her tears soaking his shirt, but not with her clinging to him for comfort. Perhaps she would be easier to seduce than he thought.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to do, the fight was over so abruptly, and now his ex-student was clinging to Itachi sobbing her heart out. And even more suprising, Itachi was letting her, even going so far as to wrap his arms around her in an almost comforting embrace. He had not seen either of them act like this before, Sakura would normally be depressed and withdrawn for a few hours, but she would never cry. And he had never thought he would live to see the day, that Itachi would hold a sobbing woman in any type of gentle manner.

For the first time in a long time, he felt things may just be alright with Sakura. Was he happy with her choice, no, but if it would help heal her emotional wounds, than he would live with it. And he would stand to the side with a kunai to kill the Uchiha if he ever fell from her favor, because he wouldn't allow another man, especially an Uchiha, to break his student again.

**Well there ya go. Hope you like it. This chapter was needed, so that Itachi and Sakura's feeling could begin to grow.**

**Plus it gave you an insight as to why Sakura is as f-ed up as she is. Poor Itachi doesn't know it yet...but he's putting Sakura back together, helping her heal...not breaking her to peices...poor poor man.**

**Well review and tell me what you think. Anything you might like to see the others do?**

**Thanks a million**


	19. Chapter 19

It's because I don't care what you think

**Disclaimer:Runs around room pulling clumps of hair out by roots...I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

_Kakashi wasn't sure what to do, the fight was over so abruptly, and now his ex-student was clinging to Itachi sobbing her heart out. And even more suprising, Itachi was letting her, even going so far as to wrap his arms around her in an almost comforting embrace. He had not seen either of them act like this before, Sakura would normally be depressed and withdrawn for a few hours, but she would never cry. And he had never thought he would live to see the day, that Itachi would hold a sobbing woman in any type of gentle manner._

_For the first time in a long time, he felt things may just be alright with Sakura. Was he happy with her choice, no, but if it would help heal her emotional wounds, than he would live with it. And he would stand to the side with a kunai to kill the Uchiha if he ever fell from her favor, because he wouldn't allow another man, especially an Uchiha, to break his student again._

* * *

Sakura sighed as she debated what to do, they had all just left Tsunade's office, and she wasn't sure how to take the meeting. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato were going to Ichiraku's to celebrate the fact that the hyper blond had just been named the Hokage's successer.

Deidara and Sasori were both going back to her apartment to go over all their weapons and rest. In two days, Konoha would be attacked by Stone-nin, everyone in the village were trying to prepare for the onslaught. Civilians were already being evacuated to the underground caverns, that would protect them from the fighting.

Toying with the idea of waiting for Itachi to be done with his private meeting with her Shishou, she decided he would take it wrong. She knew it was wrong, but she was attracted to the raven-haired man. He wasn't as cold or emotionless as she had originally thought, she thought he was just keeping everyone at arms length,

"Sakura."

Sakura flinched slightly, before smoothing her features into a look of indiffrence, as she turned to look at the younger Uchiha. She noticed that he was staring at her, a strange look in his dark eyes, they hadn't really talked since she hospitalized him. She was afraid he would be angry and condecending toward her, and she really didn't want him to hate her, but she wouldn't apologize. In her opinion, the man deserved exactly what he got from her,

"I was...wrong. You have gotten stronger."

Sakura blinked in mute shock at the pale young man, had he...did he really just admit to being wrong? If so...that would make this an apology, not a very good one, but she never remebered hearing him apologize before. Had hell frozen over? He was speaking again before she could figure out exactly what to say,

"Would you care to go out for dinner with me?"

Yes, hell had frozen over, that or Sakura had finally gone completely insane, because to her, it sounded like Sasuke Uchiha had just out her on a date. Was this some sick joke, or an alternate reality, it had to be, this was the ice prince after all,

"Um...Sorry Sasuke, but...erm..I don't think of you that way anymore."

Sakura's eyes flickered over to where she could see Itachi, he had just exited the Hokage tower, and stopped, studying the two of them where they stood some fifty feet away. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, his eyes bleeding red before he turned back to Sakura,

"Him? Fuck that, your _mine_, Sakura. You LOVE me."

Sakura sighed, great, he wasn't only angry about getting rejected, but he was dillustional as well. Just cause she glanced at him, didn't make them into some kind of relationship, he was just a house guest and her responisibility. She was alittle ticked that Sasuke thought he could tell her who she loved, he must be crazier than she thought,

"Sorry Sasuke, but I don't love you, I don't think I ever really did. You were nothing more than a crush, one I got over long ago. Now your just more of a...brother..to me."

Sakura's eyes widened, and she froze in shock, she had expected Sasuke to yell or scream. Possibly even attack her, not roughly grab her and smash his lips to hers. This wasn't a kiss, it was a demand, violent, intursive, painful, and she hated it.

Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, before she could finish gathering chakra into her foot for a good kick to Sasuke's balls, he went flying backwards. It had happened so quickly and with such force, he didn't have time to right himself before crashing painfully into the side of a building on the other side of the street. Itachi now stood before Sakura, staring coldly at his brother,

"Do you really know so little Otouto? Allow me to show you, your mistake."

Before Sakura had time to puzzle out what Itachi was talking about, he had spun around and grab Sakura, pulling her against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her, gentle but firm, holding her in place and her arms at her sides. She stared up at the heated look in his swirling sharingan eyes,

"Itachi, what..."

Sakura was cute short when Itachi's lips gently brushed against hers, moving gently but insistently. Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered shut as she kissed him back, suprised by how warm and soft his lips were. She gasp softly when his tongue traced the seam of her lips, and he took advantage of her parted lips.

Itachi was suprised by the warmth that spread through him when Sakura kissed him back. She was still so sweet, so innocent, he couldn't stop himself as the kiss heated up. The pink haired vixen was addicting, and he loved the feel of her pressed against him, all soft feminine curves.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly when she felt Itachi pull back, she stared up into his dark eyes. She could see diffrent emotions swimming in their depths, lust, amusement, confusion, and passion that threatened to burn the both of them like an undying flame.

Itachi smirked to himself when Sakura jerked from his arms and fled running quickly toward her apartment. He had seen the lust and confusion in her depthless green eyes as they stared up at him. Yes, she would be his, and he wouldn't let his brother interfer,

"Touch her again, Sasuke, and I will kill you."

Sasuke could only stare mutely at his brother's retreating back, he couldn't believe what just happened. Not only had his brother just made-out with the woman Sasuke wanted, but just threatened to kill him if he touched her again. With a sinking feeling he knew that it wasn't a threat either, his brother didn't make threats. If Sasuke ever touched Sakura again...he would die.

* * *

Deidara sighed as he went over the clay he had just gotten, he was sure it would be enought to fight the stupid Stone-nin. His bags would be full, with alittle left over, so yeah it should be enough. He glanced at Sasori to see the red-head bent over a puppet, working on its joints,

"Where do you think Itachi and Koneko are, I figured they would be back by now, yeah."

Sasori glanced up at the blond, he wasn't blind, he knew Deidara was also inlove with the medic, he just hoped that he would get over it soon. Itachi would kill Deidara if he flirted with the girl, and even though they didn't always agree on things, Sasori liked his blond partner. It seemed out of the three he was the least effected by Sakura Haruno, but he would admit he did like the girl, even if she did kill him,

"Haruno-san is probably with the jinchuuriki, and Itachi-san was requested to stay behind with the Hokage."

Deidara was just about to reply when suddenly the front door slammed open, and a panting Sakura stormed in, harshly closing the door behind her. Both the ex-Akatsuki memebers stared at her, as she stomped through the livingroom, anger coming off her in waves,

"If that prick shows up, tell him to stay the hell out of my way or so help me I'll castrate him!"

With that cold calm statement, she disappeared down the hall, Deidara flinched when he heard her bedroom door slam violently closed. He was just turning to comment to Sasori, when once again the front door opened, though now in a controlled fashion. A smug Itachi strolled into the room, a smirk tugging at his lips...he almost looked...giddy. That thought alone caused Deidara to pause and gape at him, there was something so very, very wrong with the other man's expression,

"What the hell did you do to her, yeah?"

Itachi paused just long enough to glance at the blond, before continuing his way down the hallway. Yes, this had definently been a productive day, not only had the Hokage, albeit reluctantly, told him to care for her student. But said student hadn't fought back against him, no she had melted into him when he had kissed her.

Now all Itachi had to do, was figure out what these feeling where that were plaguing him where. He knew the heat in his lower stomach was nothing more than simple lust, but was the heat in his chest, and the light-headedness. He learn what these where tonight, and pursue her more tomorrow. He had two days till the enemy arrived, and he would have her before that day.

Deidara stared after Itachi as he disappeared down the hall, before finally turning to give Sasori a completely bewildered look. What the heck was going on, Sakura was fine when they had left the Hokage tower, now she was fit to be tied. What in the world did Itachi do now?

"What was all that about, yeah?"

A slow smile spread across Sasori's face, it seemed he had been wrong. Itachi didn't just want Sakura Haruno, oh no, it was much more than that. He wondered if the sharingan user knew that yet? And from the dazed flush on Sakura's face, it seemed she returned the sentiment,

"Love."

Deidara openly gaped at his partner, was he crazy, had he forgotten he was talking about Itachi? The blond sincerely doubted that the raven haired man even knew how to love something. He was cold, aloof, and emotionless, he wasn't capable of love, was he?

"Itachi in love, yeah?"

What if Itachi hurt Sakura? No, Deidara wouldn't allow that to happen, if Itachi messed things up, he would steal the blossom from him. She needed someone fun and loving, not cold and emotionless. He vowed right there he would protect the pinkette,

"He is distant, Deidara, not emotionless. Itachi-san is perfectly capable of love, as is Haruno-san."

Well shit, his ice partner was inlove with the bubblegum haired medic. He didn't know if he felt happy for them, or insane jealousy, perhaps a mixture of both. But what about him, he was inlove with her as well, but what if she really did like Itachi and was just in denial? With a sigh he slumped forward in the soft recliner, staring blankly at his clay on the scuffed coffee table.

It was a quiet night at the Haruno residence, the silence only broken by the clinks of wood against wood as Sasori worked on his puppet. Everyone lost in their own thoughts...

**BWAHAHA That was SOOO fun! I love how Sakura and Itachi have both thrown Sasuke around like a rag doll.**

**Next chapter is gonna be a 'blast' and either the second or third will be a battle. And we'll meet a really pissed blood thirst Sakura.**

**I hope you all are enjoying Shattered Steel. Please keep up with your reviews, they make my day.**

**Thanks a million**


	20. Chapter 20

Don't be alone inside

**Disclaimer: I din't own Naruto, :D**

_"He is distant, Deidara, not emotionless. Itachi-san is perfectly capable of love, as is Haruno-san."_

_Well shit, his ice partner was inlove with the bubblegum haired medic. He didn't know if he felt happy for them, or insane jealousy, perhaps a mixture of both. But what about him, he was inlove with her as well, but what if she really did like Itachi and was just in denial? With a sigh he slumped forward in the soft recliner, staring blankly at his clay on the scuffed coffee table._

_It was a quiet night at the Haruno residence, the silence only broken by the clinks of wood against wood as Sasori worked on his puppet. Everyone lost in their own thoughts..._

* * *

Sakura stared at the small park with blank eyes, this was were she came to think. She didn't know what to do, tomorrow the stone nin were suppose to attack, everyone was as prepared as could be. The villagers had been evacuated, her home had become little more than a ghost town, and it bothered her. The people of Konoha shouldn't have to run and hide because the ninja weren't strong enough to keep their homes safe.

And to top it off, she had not only Itachi following her around but Sasuke as well. One was always around somewhere, lurking in the shadows. She felt like she was being hunted, though she wasn't really afraid, she knew they wouldn't be able to hurt her. Well, Sasuke anyway, Itachi would be able to kill her without too much of a problem since his eyes and health were better.

She was bitterly amused by the whole situation, just a few years ago, and she would have enjoyed this situation. She had Sasuke's undivided attention, and she didn't care. She knew it was dumb, but she was drawn toward Itachi now. He was cold, aloof, and annoying as hell in her opinion, but he wasn't cruel. Even though he wasn't good with people, or social situations, he didn't lash out at people, he simply ignored them. Except her.

She could sence him now, not that far away, about forty feet to her left, in the branches of an old tree, his eyes borrowing into her. She wondered what he saw when he looked at her, the Ice Princess that Kiba and a few of the other males knew her as? The emotionless freak that Ino and the girls saw her as? Maybe he saw a weak, insane, scared little girl, and he was just enjoying toying with her.

She needed this to stop, she couldn't handle it, not with war knocking on the front door of her home. She couldn't handle the stress of having him and his brother stalking her, watching her, it was making her fragile grip on sanity even more breakable. She was afraid that if she lost control again, they would have to kill her this time,

"Stop staring, if you wish to speak with me, than come out, Itachi-san."

She remebered the last time she had lost control, she had been on patrol with Lee and Neji. A group of missing nin had attacked them, they told them that they were to destroy as many Konoha nin as they could, by the orders of Sasuke. She had killed all ten of them, and had broken Lee's arm before Neji managed to hit a pressure point and knock her out. She had spent two weeks in the hospital under watch after that,

"Should you not be resting for tomorrow, Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned her head to stare blankly at the man, he stood there calmly, no emotions showing. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to him, they mystery, she didn't understand anything about him. Everytime she found out something about him, he would change. He would disaprove her theories and knock her back to square one. And she hated it, almost as much as she loved it.

"I come here to relax and think."

Itachi gave a single long slow blink at the petite woman infront of him. He wanted nothing more than to hurt her, he hated her, she plagued his dreams and his thoughts, he just couldn't banish her from his mind. But at the same time, he wanted to hold her flush against him, feel the heat of her body against his. He wanted to taste her pouty pink lips, he wanted to devour her, to ravage her and make her understand that she was his.

He had never in his twenty-six years ever felt this way, he had never been driven to destraction. That had always been Diedara and Kisame, but never him, but he couldn't seem to stay away from the woman. He was begining to think that perhaps this was more than lust, but it would have to stop. He did not need, nor want attachments to people. Attachments were weaknesses, that he could not afford to have,

"Diedara and Sasori are taking a night patrol with the kyuubi. I will provide dinner."

Sakura turned wide eyes to Itachi, but he was already gone. This couldn't be a good thing, she would be alone with him all night. Just her and Itachi, and he was getting dinner, oh this really couldn't be good. She would have to keep her guard up, she didn't think he would force anything on her, that would be to forward for him.

Itachi silently cursed himself, why did he do that? The stupid woman was capable of making dinner just like she did every night, but for some reason he had offered to do so? Taking a single deep breath, Itachi calmed himself, perhaps this wasn't so bad, maybe he could make it work for him. Yes, he could definintly make it work for him, if he played his cards right, she would be in his bed within a week. Smirking softly to himself he made his way toward Sakura's house.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Sakura slumped down in a swing, she seemed exhausted, but he wasn't suprised, she had just finished speaking to his arrogant brother, anyone would be exhausted. He, sadly, hadn't been close enough to hear what they talked about, but by the shocked unhappy look on his friends face, he assumed it wasn't pleasant.

Sakura sighed heavily, her life really really sucked, she had just gotten rid of Itachi, and now Sasuke was her. She vaguelly wondered what Tsunade would do if she killed the two of them? Maybe should could make it look like an accident, or maybe like they had killed each other? But than she would have to put up with a heartbroken Naruto, and she would rather kill herself than her hurt her brother,

"I will tell you the same as I told your brother, Sasuke-san, if you have something you wish to say something to me, than come out, otherwise please go away."

Sakura's frown deepened when she finished speaking, that wasn't true, that wasn't what she had told Itachi. She hadn't told him to go away, just to come out if he wished to talk to her? She wondered if it was just a simple slip up, or if her subconciousness was trying to tell her something. Sometimes she wished she still had her inner voice to bounce ideas off of.

Sasuke paused as he thought it over, carefully going over the pro's and con's of coming out. He could go out and speak with her, perhaps talk her into coming to the compound for dinner tonight, just the two of them. Or he could pretend he wasn't there, and let her think her scenses were playing tricks on her. But than this wasn't the same naive Sakura, if she was talking to him, than she knew without a doubt that he was there,

"I thought you would be home, preparing for tomorrow, Sakura."

Sakura snorted, she couldn't believe it, he had pretty much said the same thing as Itachi. Yes, Itachi told her she should be resting, and Sasuke had just assumed that she would be. But the fact that they two hated each other as much as they did, yet thought so similarly was hillarious to her. That was probably why they hated each other so much, because they thought the same, it would explain a few things anyway,

"Like I told Itachi-san, I come here to relax and think."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when she said his Aniki's name, how he hated that bastard. And it wasn't because he killed the whole clan, no, it was because Itachi thought he could take Sakura from him. His brother would have to learn that Sakura belonged to him, and no one else. She would help him rebuild his clan, she would be his wife, and there was nothing his brother could do about it. He just had to play his cards right and remind Sakura that she loved him,

"I'm sorry you have to spend time with that prick, Sakura."

Sakura chuckled when Sasuke called Itachi a prick, in her opinion they both were. Each as annoying as the other, she liked Itachi more, because he was straightforward and honost about what he wanted. He didn't lie and beat around the bush like Sasuke did. She knew that Sasuke wanted her rebuild his clan, to him, she was nothing more than a broodmare. At least to Itachi she was a person, yes he may just want to sleep with her, but he wouldn't lie to her about it,

"What do you want Sasuke, I'm tired and want to go home."

Sasuke blinked in suprise at the bluntness Sakura used, he wasn't use to it, and he didn't like it. He would have to break her of that at some point, she needed to be respectful and polite to her future husband. But that wasn't the point at the moment, he would deal with it later, at the moment, he needed to woo her,

"Why don't you come have dinner with me tonight at the compound, take a break from my Aniki, Sakura."

Sakura stared at Sasuke in amusement, once could have been a coincidence, but not twice. They really did think alike in some ways, but in other's they were complete opposites. Sasuke's invitation was premeditated, he wanted her away from his brother so he could pull some move or another. Itachi's she thought was more of a spur of the moment thought, and she knew he wouldn't try anything forward, yet anyway.

"Sorry, but Itachi-san is cooking tonight, and I wont waste the food."

Sakura watched as Sasuke's sharingan flashed briefly, desplaying his anger to her clearly as if he had shouted. That just proved to her that she would be safer eating dinner in her home with Itachi, than she would eating at Sasuke in his home. She didn't know him anymore, and she didn't trust him, he had lied to, to many people, and to many times. So had Itachi, but unlike his brother, Itachi didn't pretend to be anything other than what he was, a S-class missing-nin.

"You would rather eat with him, than with me?"

Sasuke managed to keep his voice calm and level when he asked her that question, he was quite impressed with himself. He wanted nothing more than to yell and scream at the woman infront of him, to slap her and shake her, until she got it through her thick skull that she was his. He wanted to kill his brother now, more than ever, how dare he take Sakura from him, he would have to pay for that,

"Yes."

Sakura said simply, before quickly forming the hand signs for her transportation jutsu. She didn't want to have a fight with Sasuke, she just wanted peace and quiet, but it seemed she wasn't going to get it. She would rather spend time with Itachi than Sasuke, especially at the moment, she could see the barely contained rage in the younger brother's stance and eyes.

Sasuke snarled when he watched Sakura disappear in a swirl of pink blossoms. How dare she, who did she think she was? You did not dismiss an Uchiha so easily, he would have to teach her some manners. If she was to be an Uchiha, and the mother of his heirs, she would need to learn to act as such. And Uchiha woman never talked back or disrespected their husbands.

First he would kill his brother, for killing his clan, and for looking at Sakura. Than he would teach Sakura her place, he didn't want to, but it had to be done. Than, once he had brought her to heel, he would marry her, and they would rebuild the clan together. He needed to work on the perfect strategy first, before he put everything into motion.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I got alittle writters block, than I got kidnapped by my family for a few days. So I couldn't get to the computer, to update. **

**BUT I'm back now, and updating. I'll pump these out as fast as I can, I have so many diffrent chapter's plotted out, all I have to do is type them up and post them. I'll work on it as much as I can.**

**Much love, and thank you all again for the wonderful reviews, please keep them up.**

**Thanks a million**


	21. Chapter 21

A world that's filled with make-believe

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**HEY! Sorry it's been so long since I've written, got alittle sidetracked. But I'm back, so here we go, hope you all ready!**

**Three...Two...One...Dinner DATE!**

* * *

_Sasuke snarled when he watched Sakura disappear in a swirl of pink blossoms. How dare she, who did she think she was? You did not dismiss an Uchiha so easily, he would have to teach her some manners. If she was to be an Uchiha, and the mother of his heirs, she would need to learn to act as such. And Uchiha woman never talked back or disrespected their husbands. _

_First he would kill his brother, for killing his clan, and for looking at Sakura. Than he would teach Sakura her place, he didn't want to, but it had to be done. Than, once he had brought her to heel, he would marry her, and they would rebuild the clan together. He needed to work on the perfect strategy first, before he put everything into motion._

* * *

Itachi stared at the pot of beef sukiyaki that sat simmering gently on the stove infront of him, he was vaguely glad that Diedara had finally given in to Sakura's demands, and had purchased a new one. But that wasn't what was plaguing the prodigies mind, no, it was thoughts of a pink haired wild cat.

He didn't know why he had said he would make food for her, it wasn't logical and thus confused him. He would admit, it would make it easier to draw her to him, but he didn't truelly feel like using this against her.

It bothered him, he had the urge to banish the pain from her haunted emerald eyes, he wished to gather her to him, to hold on to her, and protect her from her agony. It was weakness, it was smothering him, dragging him down into an inky blackness, and it confused him. A part of his didn't want to fight the pull, a part of him wanted to give into the siren song and to allow himself to fall.

But he had to wonder, if he fell, would he be destroyed like he truelly thought, or would the fall make him stronger? More powerful? He had seen how the need to protect had droven the insufferable Konoha ninja to go above and beyond their limitations, but was that really possible, or was it all a farce?

Itachi Uchiha was no fool, he knew he cared for Sakura Haruno, that his simple game of seduction and control had spiraled well out of control, but at what cost? Did he dare allow himself a weakness such as the pinkette?

The raven haired man sighed inaudably as he stirred the pot of food as these thoughts attacked his mind. It was true, he had spent his life protecting this village, had given up everything he held dear. He had been hunted by those who he fought so hard to protect. Could he protect Sakura? Did he dare to give in to his own selfishness, and allow her beyond his frigid walls?

It was safer for everyone if he kept her at arms length, it would make it easier to focus on the safety of the village. But she intrigued him, she was an enigma he could puzzle out, she was so lonely but surrounded by people who loved her. She was one of the strongest Kunoichi he had ever come across, yet she was so fragile.

If Itachi liked anything, it was organization, he assessed people, placing them in a category in his mind. People where not as complicated as they all really thought they were, they were fickly and transparent to him, he didn't need his eyes to see that. Yet here was a single young woman, who defied all the categories. Everytime he would figure her out, she would do something else, that would knock him back a few pegs in figuring her out.

But the question was, did he want to be her protecter, lover, and possible friend? Or was it safer for all if he was her nightmare, enemy, and executioner?

* * *

Sakura appeared in her livingroom with a heavy sigh, she was so tired of all this crap. She knew what Sasuke had been thinking in that park, without him having to say a word. He wanted her, he wanted to break her to his will, to make her submit and be his. Did he not realize she wasn't that naive little girl anymore?

She had thought beating him would make him realize that there was no love there anymore, not in the way he wished. Sakura was afraid of herself, she feared that if push came to shove, she would lose control again, and Itachi might not be around to stop her next time. She knew that if Sasuke died at her hands...she would follow him into the grave.

Shaking her head to clear it over her thoughts, she smelled the wonderfully warm smell of sukiyaki. Following her nose, she headed toward the kitchen, and the food. How had Itachi known that it was one of her favorite dishes, or was it just a lucky guess on his part? No not a guess, Itachi was too calculating for that, he had found out somehow.

Sakura stopped in the kitchen doorway, her eyes resting on the back of the dark haired man who stood over the stove. He didn't turn to face her, but she knew without a doubt, that he knew she was there. Lost in thought, she watched as his muscles shifted under his shirt and he gently stirred the food, she could tell it was almost done.

Stepping in the room, she begun pulling down plates and glasses to set the table for the two of them. Lost in thought, she didn't notice when he turned his head to glance at her, a question in his dark eyes.

She was so tired of fighting, she had thought she had won the battle on her emotions, years ago. She thought she had killed that side of herself, made herself a weapon, the perfect tool for her village. But this man, who without glancing up from the food handed her the silverware for the table, had brought all those dead emotions surging forward.

He made her face her agony, anger, and fear, he didn't let her lock it away, to cower from it. That day when she was faced again with the death of her parents, he had drug everything into the open, made her face it, and conquer it.

She would have been swept away in the currents of dispair if not for him, he had anchored her with his presence. He had allowered her to scream, to fight, and to sob, he was putting back the the shattered peices of her heart. A heart she had long since given up on, and it was sweet agony.

Sakura wasn't an idiot, she knew she was falling to the Uchiha, and she was afraid. What if it was all a game to him, just another notch in the belt. If she gave in, if she allowed her heart to heal, to love, he would have the power to not only make her strong, to give her something to live and fight for. He would also have to power to destroy her, and she wouldn't survive her heart shattering a second time.

Her heart was like shattered steel, you could put it back together once, but it wouldn't be as strong as it had been to begin with. But maybe if it was repaired by a black flame, it would be unbreakable?

Sakura felt her heart clench as Itachi came from the kitchen, carrying the pot of sukiyaki to place it on the table, before he turned those fathomless dark eyes on her. She stood on the edge of a yawning chasim, she just wonder if she jumped...would he be there to catch her.

Sinking into her chair Sakura sighed, was there any point in thinking of jumping, when she knew her heart had already taken the plunge? It was simply waiting for her to follow. Sakura carefully spooned food onto her plate, as determination settled into her green eyes.

"Thank you Itachi-san, for dinner. How did you know I enjoyed sukiyaki?"

* * *

Itachi glanced up from where he was dishing the food onto his own plate, a small swell of pride surging through him, making his chest tight and warm. He had gone with his instincts about dinner, and it seemed once again, they had served him well,

"It was merely a guess, Sakura."

Itachi watched as the rosette gave a slow owlish blink, it seemed she had thought he had learned that she did indeed like it from elsewhere. He hid a smirk, it seemed that she, like himself, didn't believe in coincidences. However this truelly was an innocent coincident, he hadn't even meant to offer this girl dinner,

"Well, I'm glad I accepted, my other option probably would have ended horribly."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in question, as the woman flinched, apparently she hadn't meant to add that last part. He knew she would tell him now though, exactly what she meant. She couldn't leave it sit like that, he wouldn't allow her,

"Your brother requested I dine with him tonight."

Itachi couldn't hide the smirk that curved his lips, ever so slightly as he studied Sakura. She had turned down dinner with Sasuke to eat with him, he felt the familiar feeling of superiority that washed through him. His brother truelly was foolish, if he thought he could win this woman from him.

"Did my otouto wish to wine and dine you Sakura, or simply get you away from myself?"

He watched in amusement as the green eyed woman blanched at his words, it seemed to him, that the thought of being 'wined and dined' as he had put it, by his little brother, bothered her greatly. He relaxed slightly, not even realising he was tense, it seemed he need not worry about his younger brother trying to gain her favor.

"Alittle of both I do believe. But now I must ask Itachi-san, is that your intentions, to 'wine and dine me' as you said?"

* * *

Sakura watched as Itachi's dark eyes became half lidded, screaming sensuality, as he stared at her. His normally frigid eyes, warm and intense, it caused a liquid burning sensation in her chest and stomach, to have those dark eyes stare at her in such a manner. How she had wanted Sasuke to look at her that way all those years ago. Now she would probably break his pretty boy face if he did,

"I assure you, my intentions are pure, _Sakura-chan._"

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the way he purred her name. Just the way he said her name belittle his words. Sakura couldn't stop the small smile that pulled up the corners of her mouth at the man's honesty. She knew, that no matter what, Itachi Uchiha, wouldn't not lie, it was a useless tactic to him, and one he wouldn't imploy in this game of theirs.

"Of that, Itachi-_kun_, I truelly doubt."

Sakura felt her smile widen to match the feral smirk that showed on Itachi's face. So he excepted her challenge, this would be a dangerous game, it could go wrong so many ways. She was suppose to watch this man, possibly kill him if he truelly was a traiter instead of just pretending to be one.

But she couldn't stop herself, she had always loved a good challenge, and resisting Itachi, when he was trying to seduce her, would indeed be a challenge. She knew she wouldn't win this game, she would belong to him in the end, heart, soul, and body, but she wouldn't give in to him easily.

Before Itachi could reply to her words, the house door slammed open, and an aggravated, Diedara stumbled into the dining room, Sasori strolling sedately behind his blond partner. But both the dinners could see the slight tenseness that rolled of of the red head,

"We have a problem, yeah!"

Sakura blinked at the blond man, he looked about ready to blow something up, luckly, she knew he wouldn't do it in her home. Not after what happened last time, he was too afraid of getting his bones broken...again. It was Sasori who continued on where is partner left off,

"The Stone nin are early, they are right outside the gates."

Sakura felt a coldness wash over her, she knew what it meant. The coldness in her soul, was only a prelude to the red fury that was threatening to consume her. How dare they, this was her home, and they dare attack. They dared threaten her first moments of peace in years. They would pay for attempting to take her friends and family from her, the old and the new. She would paint the ground red with their blood, because she was strong.

* * *

**Okay...this chapter is done. It was alittle confusing, but I'll fix that later. The next chapter or two will the a battle, and I warn you now...it will probably be a blood bath.**

**I am finally got both Itachi and Sakura to admit the attraction they hold for the other to themselves. Now to get them to admit it to each other...BWAHAHA LET THE AKWARDNESS BEGIN!**

**And don't worry, Sasuke will finally realise he has no chance at all here realllll soon.**

**Please shower me with your lovely reviews, they make me extremely happy (it annoyes the crap out of my hubby, he says I get way too giddy) But what can I say, I love your input.**

**Much love,**

**Thanks a million**


	22. Chapter 22

Broke! Inside.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_"We have a problem, yeah!"_

_Sakura blinked at the blond man, he looked about ready to blow something up, luckly, she knew he wouldn't do it in her home. Not after what happened last time, he was too afraid of getting his bones broken...again. It was Sasori who continued on where is partner left off,_

_"The Stone nin are early, they are right outside the gates."_

_Sakura felt a coldness wash over her, she knew what it meant. The coldness in her soul, was only a prelude to the red fury that was threatening to consume her. How dare they, this was her home, and they dare attack. They dared threaten her first moments of peace in years. They would pay for attempting to take her friends and family from her, the old and the new. She would paint the ground red with their blood, because she was strong._

* * *

Naruto stood beside Tsunade and Kakashi atop the wall surrounding the leaf village, he knew that out there in those trees where over two hundred stone-nin waiting to destroy his home. he refused to think they would lose this battle. They couldn't lose, they had all fought to hard to get this far, they wouldn't back down now.

He felt Sakura and the ex-Akatsuki appear behind him, he noticed immediantly that though the three men's chakra's were cool and dangerous, that it was Sakura's that scared him. It was tightly leashed, but pulsing with killing intent.

He turned to face the four of them, and froze, the three men where standing around Sakura, cold and dangerous. In the time they had spent in the village, he had forgot that they were really s-class ninja. Killers of the strongest caliber. He was shocked to see that they were all turned slightly toward the pinkette who stood between them, as if waiting for her to give them some signal or another.

It was Sakura that had caused him to freeze in his tracks, she stood there, just as cold and dangerous as the men around her. Her once bright laughing green eyes, frozen into pools of hard emerald. She was a force to be reckoned with. He knew that they weren't waiting for her to give them a signal of any kind. She already had, they were waiting to pull her away, to protect her from staining herself with blackness.

It stole his breath, that in such a short time, she had gained the loyalty and respect of not one, but three of the most feared men in the world. At that moment, Naruto didn't see Sakura, but a goddess of death and destruction. He knew she would do anything for Konoha, and that these men would do anything for her. Any doubt he had of winning this fight, flew from his mind.

Itachi, Diedara, and Sasori, may never be loyal to the village, to him or to Tsunade, but they were loyal to Sakura. It was something hard won, but worth it. He could see that they all loved her in their own way, though he knew they would never admit it. Not to themselves, not to her, and never to the rest of the world.

A slow smile crept up on him, stretching his face into a bright albeit slightly feral grin. He knew it shocked Tsunade and Kakashi to see that look on his face, but Sakura merely returned it with a grin of her own. She understood, just as he did. They weren't children anymore, hadn't been for a long time.

He may have played the idiot all the time, but he wasn't as naive as he use to be. He had seen too much death and chaos to still be that innocent child he was. He rarely showed his true self, knowing the other's wouldn't understand.

But she did, she understood what it was like to grow up too fast, and that was all that mattered. He felt the fox shift anxiously in his gut, yes, like him, the kyuubi could sense the presence of another predator. She may not contain a demon, but at the moment, she was just as much of a monster as he was. Together, they would protect the one place they could call home.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but match the feral grin on her blond friend's lips, especially when his eyes flashed breifly red. Yes, that was right, they were monsters, predators on the hunt. They would destroy the stone-nin together. Naruto understood, just as she did, two monsters, two sages, one copy-nin, and three s-class nin's, plus a village full of people ready to fight and die for their home, the stone-nin would not survive the night.

She noticed that Tsunade and Kakashi would looking back and forth between Sakura, Naruto, and the three behind her. Confusion was in Tsunade's eyes, it seemed the blond Sanin didn't understand the silent exchange, but the fire and determination in Kakashi's one eye showed that he understood as well. They would not lose today.

Sakura felt a warm bubble lodge itself in her chest, when all three Konoha took in the way the missing-nin were standing around her. Like bodyguards, they stood, tall, silent, and deadly, ready to kill anything that threatened her. She knew they didn't care about the village, only her. They would fight to protect what she loved, because it was her.

For the first time since Sasuke and Naruto left, she felt whole, strong, and loved. She was wanted again, cherished by those around her. If she fell, they would be there to catch her. She had just opened her mouth to ask where the youngest Uchiha was, when he appeared beside her.

She watched as he froze, eyes widening as he took in the seven people who stood on the wall, preparing for battle. She wondered what he saw, that made him look so defeated. His eyes clouding over in sadness and resignation.

* * *

Sasuke froze when he landed on the wall beside the seven shinobi, this was a scene that would go down in history, even if no one from the village saw. He knew that the stone nin could see it, and it was a frightning image.

Sakura stood facing Naruto, both had an almost crazed look in their eyes as they grinned gleefully at each other. Naruto flanked by Tsunade and Kakashi, both looking impassionate and hard, ready for anything. But it was the three around Sakura that froze him, stealing his breath from his lungs.

All three men, stood, turned slightly toward the petite woman, Diedara on her left, and Sasori on her right, both cold and dangerous. He could tell that they would kill anyone who dare get too close to the girl. Itachi stood behind her, his face frozen into a blank mask, a hard wall, ready to take on the world.

In that moment, he knew he had lost her forever, she was as much theirs as they were hers. She would protect the three of them till the ends of the earth, just as she would the village and all who resided inside of it. And they would protect her, with the fierceness only found in shinobi, who wished to protect.

They all loved her, and she loved them. He knew she would always love himself and Naruto, they would always be team seven. But she had moved beyond them, had built herself a new team, a stronger team. And they welcomed her with open arms, they would never judge or harm her.

It was their turn to watch her back, and he knew the stone-nin would die. She would not allow a single man to escape, she would kill them all. She was not their Sakura-chan anymore, she was now the ex-Akatsuki's Sakura-hime, commanding grace, skill, death and destruction. He was, for the first time, glad he had decided to return to Konoha, he wouldn't want her to turn that cold anger on him. He knew he couldn't beat her, or her champions.

* * *

Sakura felt the blood lust pushing to be allowed control when the stone nin burst from the trees, running full tilt toward the wall, katana's and kunai's in hand. So it had finally begun, it was time to stop fighting and give in. Time to kill them all, time to protect her precious people.

"Diedara, Sasori, be safe, or you'll answer to me. Itachi, we'll finish our conversation later?"

She saw amusment in all their eyes, as they nodded at her. She had changed so much since they had known her. Had gone from something hollow and dead, to something fiery and strong, so very full of life. They all knew that if something happened to them, she would retreat so far back into herself that she wouldn't return again. The three of them would survive...for her, if for nothing else.

Grinning wildly, Sakura turned to see the bloodlust and excitment in Naruto's red eyes. It seemed the Kyuubi wanted to destroy these stupid nin as much as she did. Curling her finger's in a come here gesture, she all but purred at Naruto,

"Come brother, lets play. Lets show that they cannot win."

Her blond friends eye's deeped to an almost sharingan red, as he grinned widely, flashing bright white teeth. Excitement and blood lust pouring off him in waves, as he prowled to the edge of the wall, turning his head to stare at the pinkette, as red chakra burst from his skin.

Sakura didn't flinch back from the burning chakra as it swirled around her, for some reason it didn't scare her. Perhaps she truelly had lost her mind, but for some reason she knew that the Kyuubi wasn't going to harm her. And she was proven right, when his chakra wrapped around her in a crushing embrace, making it hard for her to breath, before retreating with a gentle caress. When Naruto spoke, his voice echoed with the power of the demon fox,

"Yes, my Hime, lets play."

* * *

Tsunade could only watch in shock at the exchange between the two, before they both jumped from the wall, followed by all the other nin, in a giant wave. It seemed, that more had changed with those two, than she had realized.

She just wondered if it was for the best, or for the worst. If either one decided to attack the village for any reason, she knew that Konoha would be nothing but rubble. They would destroy anything and everything that lay before them. As if sensing her thoughts, Itachi stopped beside her,

"She will die for those she holds precious. But will those who are precious die for her?"

Than he too, was gone from the wall. Shaking her head with a rueful smile, how could she doubt those two? They would give and give till they were dead, just for this village. Her smile turning into a smirk, she too jumped from the wall, time to show these nin just what they had gotten themselves into.

**

* * *

**

And there you have it. Alittle insight into the before battle. Now...let the bloodbath begin eh?

**I wont lie, the next chap maybe a little ugly, so if your squimish, run away and hide now.**

**Much love, and tell me what you think of "Sakura-hime'' and her champions. And my adult Naruto.**

**Thanks a million**


	23. Chapter 23

This life, you can never be reborn within.

**Disclaimer: dito to the last 22 chapters my friends.**

* * *

_Tsunade could only watch in shock at the exchange between the two, before they both jumped from the wall, followed by all the other nin, in a giant wave. It seemed, that more had changed with those two, than she had realized._

_She just wondered if it was for the best, or for the worst. If either one decided to attack the village for any reason, she knew that Konoha would be nothing but rubble. They would destroy anything and everything that lay before them. As if sensing her thoughts, Itachi stopped beside her,_

_"She will die for those she holds precious. But will those who are precious die for her?"_

_Than he too, was gone from the wall. Shaking her head with a rueful smile, how could she doubt those two? They would give and give till they were dead, just for this village. Her smile turning into a smirk, she too jumped from the wall, time to show these nin just what they had gotten themselves into._

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop the dark giggle that bubbled forth from her throat, when her chakra enhanced fist met with the stone-nin's spine, causing his back to snap and chest to explode outward in a shower of blood, bones, and organs, from the force. She didn't pause in her deadly dance to watch the body hit the ground. No she was already attacking the next person in her path.

She could feel Naruto beside her, his demonic chakra lashing out angrily, destroying dozens at a time. She wondered if she wore the same maniacal grin that he did, and if so, what did the stone-nin think? Had they finally realized that they had attacked the wrong village? Apparently not, they were still pouring from the trees, only to meet a gruesome fate.

She could feel the calm presence of Itachi on her other side, the way he barely moved as he made his enemies fall before him in almost beautiful arces of crimson, seemed to taunt even more to attack him. She vagually wondered if they could see the gleam of challange in those spinning sharingan eyes.

They were all fighting, creating destruction as only ninja could, her family, old and new alike, all around her. She would see the flashes of green from Gai and Lee, or a a shock of silver as Kakashi weaved around his enemies, dispatching them with ease. She wondered if Gai and himself were counting so they could finally break their tie?

Sakura couldn't help but smile when she saw a wave of sand tear through a group of enemies, it seemed Gaara had indeed showed up, like always, in the nick of time. But better late than never. She knew that like Naruto, he would understand the excitement of the destruction they were causing. He was as much a monster as they were, she just prayed that he wouldn't attack her criminals.

Dashing forward, she grinned in challange at the stone-nin who stood infront of her, he was cocky, he thought he could win. He managed a deep cut on her upper arm, before her chakra laden fist met his head. Ending his life in a spray of blood, bones, and brain, covering the man who had stood behind him.

Sakura turned just in time to see a stone-nin appear behind Itachi, and everything around her seemed to dim down. All the noise fading into the back ground, all the blood and violence following. All she could see was the glint of a sharp katana, decending on his undefended back, she was to far away to protect him.

She felt her heart shatter as the blade slid into his back, and out his chest, blood flying violently from the weapon. She watched, as with an evil smirk, the man pulled the katana from the Itachi's body, allowing him to fall. She watched as suprise and pain crossed those enchanting sharingan eyes, before his body hit the ground.

She didn't fight against the red that ate away at her vision. She turned from the battle that raged around her, and embraced the madness that she had fought so valiantly for so long. She didn't have time to mourn Itachi's death, fore she knew he was dead. She would not allow mercy to cloud her judgement anymore, for the first time in her life she knew what had droven Sasuke. Pure, unadultered bloodlust, she wanted revenge, and she would have it, at any cost.

* * *

Naruto froze when he felt Sakura's chakra spike briefly, before the once familiar warm feeling, turned cold and hard. He glanced over, and chocked in horror, her once laughing face was frozen into a smile of insanity. He could feel the anger, heartbreak, and dispair rolling off of her in waves, crushing in its intensity. For the first time in his life, he would have rather faced the Kyuubi, instead of the being who now stood across from him.

He glanced around, and saw Itachi laying on the trampled ground in a growing puddle of blood. It was clear that he had been overwhelmed, outnumbered and destracted, just enough to be stabbed in the back. His eyes widened in suprise when he felt the kyuubi's chakra fully flood his system, in response to Sakura's agony.

He agreed with the fox, Sakura was a sister in every since of the word. She didn't hate him because he was a monster, no she loved him more, because like him, she too was a monster. She had gained the love and respect of all who saw her, even the very demon that resided inside himself. With a feral roar, that was half his, half the foxes, he joined her in the slaughter.

* * *

The Konoha nin could only stop and watch in awe and fear, as the blond and the pinkette tore through the stone nin. Ripping the ninja in their way to peices with their bare hands, soaking themselves in their crimson blood.

Naruto was wrapped in the swirling red chakra of the Kyuubi, and what suprised them was, that though his eye's were burning red like angry fires, as he lashed out over and over again with blood stained hands. He had not begun to change, it seemed, that for the first time, the fox was fighting with, instead of against, the man.

But it was Sakura that horrified them, she had a grin that threatened to split her face, as she grabbed arms, legs, heads, anything she could, and pulled. Literally ripping their attackers limb for limb. She didn't even seem to even notice the wounds that covered her, so lost in the madness.

It was Sasuke, who spotted the reason for his friends rage, his brother lay there, in the grass, motionless. He had never thought he would live to see the day where he wished he could bring him back from the dead, but he did. He loved Sakura, but knew she would never return his feelings, he would rather see her happy with his brother, than insane as she was now.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder...would Sakura survive her insanity, or would it drive her into a death, that none on the battle field wished for the pink haired girl. He watched as both Sasori and Diedara attempted to disengage from their fights to get to the woman, but he knew it was pointless. She knew no one anymore, he doubted anyone would be able to stop her now. The only one who would have been able too, laid dead upon the grass. Oh, Aniki, you fool, how could you have died so easily, when Sakura needed you the most?

Before he could utter a word in protest, he saw Yamoto finish the handsigns that would stop Naruto from his rampage, as the stone-nin fled. He knew it was a mistake when Sakura froze, her unrecognizing green eyes turning to look murderously at the standing Konoha shinobi. Oh how they should have left them alone, let them kill stone-nin till they were content, but it was too late now. He knew Sakura would kill them all.

* * *

Sakura watched in a blind rage, as the stone-nin turned to flee, were they really that stupid? Did they believe they could escape her wrath? They had killed her, they had broken her, taken one of her loved ones from her, before she really appreciated him. Oh poor naive men, running from her, screaming about demons, how truelly foolish. She would end their pitiful existences for them, they didn't deserve life.

Sakura froze and spun when she felt Naruto's chakra sputter and vanish, fearing that she had lost another precious person. Only to see him in a stone prison, it seemed Yamoto decided that he had done enough. But she wouldn't allow it, Naruto...the Kyuubi, they were her brother, her hunting partners, and she wanted him to help her paint the forest and ground red.

Sakura turned to face the Konoha shinobi, no recognition in her eyes, as she stared at them. She would kill them all, she would free Naruto, and together they would hunt. They would kill all who stood before them, and bath in their blood, it would be a glorious existence.

Deep inside the part of Sakura that had been screaming in the pain of a broken heart, began screaming about how she couldn't kill those she had left. That they loved her, and cherished her. It was this side of herself, that knew she had truelly slipped into madness, with the death of Itachi. Steel can be mended...but it can not be made stronger...

* * *

Sakura had only taken about three steps, before both Sasori and Diedara appeared infront of her. They didn't care if she killed the Konoha nin, they had only fought with them, because they knew that was what she had wanted. Just as now, they protected them from her, because they knew that it was what she would want them to do.

"Sakura, it'll be okay, you still have us, yeah."

Diedara tried to call her back, but the moments the words had left his mouth, he knew they were the wrong ones. Her frozen emeral eyes, darkened in rage at them. He didn't like the frozen look, but even more, he didn't like the dispair he could see fighting to overwhelm her. He wanted to crush her too him, to hold onto her for eternity, and erase that look from her eyes, but he knew she would never let him.

"Sakura-san, you don't truelly wish to destroy those you seek to protect. It is wise to stand down to avoid further heart ache."

Though Sasori did not love the girl in the same sense as Diedara and Itachi did, he did indeed care for her. In the time he had known him, she had treated him as she treated everyone. She was not frightened by how he was a puppet, she never had been. He had seen the shock in her eyes, when they had fought all those years ago, but he had seen no fear. He had respected her greatly for that, and he still did, and he believed he always would.

"Foolish woman, your death would not help anyone."

Everyone froze when the dead Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke, to be replaced by the real one who stood behind Sakura. The pinkette spun with a hiss, like an angry cat, still no recognition in her eyes, as she lept at the sharingan user. Who simply caught her fists and pulled and flush against him.

"I believe you informed Diedara you never break your promises?"

Sakura's struggle stopped, as the screaming voice finally broke through her broken mind. She had promised Itachi they would finish their conversation, and he was right, she never broke a promise. But how was he alive, she had seen him die, how was it possible?

Than she decided it didn't really matter how, all that mattered was that he was live. Tears pouring from her eyes, she stretched up and slammed her mouth into his, in a demanding kiss, not caring that all of the Konoha nin could see. It didn't matter, Itachi was alive, he was holding her, and kissing her pack just as passionatly.

Sasuke felt the pang of bitterness in his chest at the sight before him, but he would admit, that they were right for each other. Two broken halves, put together, to make a whole unbroken being. They stood there, wrapped in each other, in a field full of nothing but bodies and blood, but they didn't notice. They were miles away, in an area that consisted of just them, and had no room for him.

He would never stand in the way again, he would watch from the sidelines, ready to catch Sakura should she fall. Ready to destroy his brother, should he harm the pink haired woman, that they all loved equally.

He could see the awe mirrored on the face's of everyone watching, and the same determination to never see their Bloody Blossom slip away and wilt again. She protected them, all of them, and they would protect her with the same loyalty that the three ex-Akatsuki members did.

Kyuubi chuckled from his place inside the now unconcious blond man, it amazed him how stupid human's truelly where. It had taken three people they had feared and hated, to show them what love and loyalty really were. But none of it would have been possible if not for the pink haired demon, who was so much like himself, yet so very diffrent. He, for the first time, understood why the blond man wished to protect her, he himself, felt the same. He would protect the little flower, because who else would play in the blood of their foes with him, but her?

* * *

**Okay, this is almost wrapped up. There is only one more chapter, and its basically the lemonish coming together of Itachi and Sakura. If you don't want to read it you wont have to, you could leave it here and all would be well.**

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter, it will probably be rewritten later, but it's good enough for now.**

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think. Is it absolutly horrible, or am I just paranoid?**

**Thanks a million**


	24. Chapter 24

Erase my scars.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**My friends, thank you for reading Shattered Steel, and for all your heart warming reviews. I have an idea for another story, and will begin it very soon. Much love to all of you, now on to what you waited for.**

* * *

_Sasuke felt the pang of bitterness in his chest at the sight before him, but he would admit, that they were right for each other. Two broken halves, put together, to make a whole unbroken being. They stood there, wrapped in each other, in a field full of nothing but bodies and blood, but they didn't notice. They were miles away, in an area that consisted of just them, and had no room for him._

_He would never stand in the way again, he would watch from the sidelines, ready to catch Sakura should she fall. Ready to destroy his brother, should he harm the pink haired woman, that they all loved equally. _

_He could see the awe mirrored on the face's of everyone watching, and the same determination to never see their Bloody Blossom slip away and wilt again. She protected them, all of them, and they would protect her with the same loyalty that the three ex-Akatsuki members did._

_Kyuubi chuckled from his place inside the now unconcious blond man, it amazed him how stupid human's truelly where. It had taken three people they had feared and hated, to show them what love and loyalty really were. But none of it would have been possible if not for the pink haired demon, who was so much like himself, yet so very diffrent. He, for the first time, understood why the blond man wished to protect her, he himself, felt the same. He would protect the little flower, because who else would play in the blood of their foes with him, but her?_

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but replay the events of last week over and over again in her head. She had thought Itachi dead, she had desended so far into the darkness to even turn on her friends. And it had all been a ruse, meant to draw her into that final rage, Itachi had wanted to measure her potential, he had said.

She didn't believe it for a moment, especially after what Tsunade had told her, "She would die for her precious people, but would they die for her?" he had said to her. And she understood what he had meant, they would have won the battle, but Sakura wouldn't have learned what she was capable of. She knew her weaknesses now, and would work to master them, though she doubted she ever would.

Glancing down at the sheer, pink silk nightgown she was wearing, she remebered her most recent conversation with Naruto. It had horrified and comforted her at the exact same time, "The Fox says to tell you, monster's watch out for their own." For the first time in years, she was whole, she was healed and undaunted by hardships.

She remembered when Diedara and Sasori had taken her out to dinner, their way of saying thank-you for everything she had done. She had shown them that it was okay to be needed, to be wanted and to be loved. They were leaving the village soon, she knew, they wanted to travel as free nin, they had promised to return to her though. "Can't leave you alone for too long, Kohana, yeah." Itachi had yet to make up his mind on if he would leave with them, or stay.

Sasuke had changed, he had finally accepted that she would never love him like he wanted her too. After the battle, when she was sitting in the hospital taking a break from all the healing that had been done. He had pulled her to him, crushing her against his strong chest, his words whispered softly into her ear, "I wont kill him, for you."

She wondered what would happen if she went to Itachi and begged him to stay. Would he? Or would he give her that arrogant smirk and call her a foolish woman again? She could go and find out, she could feel his chakra in her livingroom, where he had been for the last hour. He like her, had left the celebrations, when everyone started to get drunk. It seemed they both prefered silence to mass celebrations.

Padding silently to her door, she fingered the tarnished brass knob gently. What was she doing? Planning to go and plead with a man, who was so cold and distant, to stay with her, while in nothing but her night cloths? The thought made her smile, Itachi wasn't cold and distant, he was an embodiment of fire and passion, kept hidden under a frosty exterior, in fear of it getting loose and consuming all.

Slowly opening her door she walked down the hallway, her foot falls making no noise, as she approached the livingroom. Perhaps she wanted to break his coldness, to snap his control and release that which she saw in those deep black eyes. Pausing infront of Itachi, she noticed he didn't look up from his book, but she knew without a doubt, that he knew she was there.

Close enough to touch, yet silent and watching. Did she love him? She was pretty sure she did. Did she want him to stay, here with her? Yes, with all her heart and soul. He brought her peace, and calmed her raging emotions. She wanted him to stay, so she would convince him to.

Gently she tugged the book from his finger's, causing him to finally look up at her, as she marked his place and set it behind her on the coffee table. With a grace and fluidity she didn't know she possessed, she slipped into his lap. Straddling his slim hips, she stared into those dark eyes, that she loved so much. Bringing her face closer to his, she hovered just above his lips, when she spoke, they brushed together with just the faintest of touches,

"Stay."

* * *

Itachi had sensed her when she left her room, ghosting silently through her house, approaching him with no noise. He had watched her from the corners of his eyes, as she came to a stop before him. Silently she had stood there, watching him.

He would be a fool, if he didn't admit, that she was breathtaking. She stood there in a pale pink negligee, that was sheer enough for him to see everything if he looked close enough. Her pink hair falling in gentle pink waves around her shoulders.

He allowed her to pull the book from his hands, and watched as she marked it with a scrap of paper, before sitting it behind her on the table. Every movement causing the pink silk to move with a soft hiss. He fought against himself when he felt his hormones roar to life, when she, as graceful as a dancer, slipped into his lap.

He sat there, never moving, never speaking, as she hovered above him, her creamy thighs, pressing into his hips, where she straddled him. Her lips close enough to his, he could just taste the sweetness of her mouth.

How he wanted to lean up, to tangle his hands in that glorious pink mane of her's as he devoured her. He wanted her, all of her, it was a burning need in his gut, that he fought against, waiting to see, just what she would do. When she spoke, her voice was nothing more than a quiet sigh against his lips,

"Stay."

It wasn't a question, but at the same time, it wasn't a demand. She wanted him to stay, and she was willing to presuade him to do so. This he had not expected, for her to take the game so far. He had expected her to forget her want for him, for this dangerous game they played, once the fight was over. It seemed, that once again, he was wrong about her.

Trailing one hand lightly up her thigh, to gently but firmly gripped her hip, his other, buried itself into that soft hair. He pulled her down to him, and claimed her lips for his. He was suprised at himself, and at her. This was a kiss as gentle as it was heated, it held all the emotion, that neither of them would admit too.

"Convince me, Sakura."

* * *

Sakura felt as if she was on fire, with the way his finger's tangled in her hair to cup the back of her head, the way his other hand absently traced random designs on her hip, leaving a trail of fire. He kissed her like a starving man seeking water, and she felt desire burn in her,

"Convince me, Sakura."

Sakura felt her cheeks burn at his words, but she knew that there was no turning back. She didn't know what had happened to the man who had promised to kill her all that time ago, but she was secretly glad that this man had replaced him.

Sakura leaned forward, claiming his lips in her own heated kiss, pushing her need for him to stay with her into the simple action. She gasp when in one swift movement, he pulled his hand from her hair and dropped it to her hip, gripping her tightly, he stood, and strode purposefully down the hall. Never breaking the kiss as he kicked her bedroom door closed behind him.

* * *

She was so beautiful and fragile looking, laying there on the bed where he had set her. He was struggling to control himself, he needed her, like he thought he would never need anyone. She looked at him with those darkened green eyes, they burned into his skin, eating away at his control.

If he had been a lesser man, he would have taken her then and there, but he knew he couldn't. He could tell from the blush that colored her cheeks, as he gazed heatedly down at her, that she had never done this before. He would take his time, he was never a man of words, always using his actions. He would allow his actions to show her exactly what he knew he would never voice aloud.

Smirking down at the pinkette, Itachi leaned in to catch her lips, his smirk widening at the soft whimper that escaped her. Firmly grabbing her hips, he dragged her to the edge of the bed, her hips meeting his. When she arched against him, his control almost snapped, his pants where way too tight.

Pulling away to stare down at her, he allowed his Sharingan to activate, he would remeber the way she looked at this moment, for the rest of his life. Every detail, every breath, whimper, flush and scar, they were all for him, all layed bare before his all seeing eyes. His smirk turning evil, he adjusted his grip on her hips, than in a swift move, removed her of her gown and underwear.

Quick as a striking snake, he caught her wrists, and moved her hands, no he wouldn't have her hiding herself from him. It suprised him that a kunoichi of her age and caliber, was still innocent, but it just made him want her more. After tonight, she would belong to him, he would be her first, and her last, of that he was sure.

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop her flush when she saw Itachi activate his sharingan, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, which meant he was memorizing everything. She wondered if it was intentional or something he did subconciously.

She felt as if her face was going to explode when he reached up and removed her gown. She quickly went to cover herself, only for him to catch her hands and pin them to the mattress. She was completely exposed and vulnerable before him, and the only thought in her mind, was that Itachi was wearing too much clothing.

Sakura couldn't stifle her gasp, when Itachi's hands shifted from her wrists, to her breasts, molding them firmly, yet gently in his hands. Smirking down at her, he leaned forward, his lips ghosting against the shell of her ear in the barest of caresses,

"_Convince me, Sakura."_

The way he murmered against her ear, caused electrical tingles to dance down her spine, as a burning heat took up residence below her stomach. Hesitantly, Sakura reached up and tugged his mesh shirt over his head, exposing his muscled torso to her eyes. She watched in fasination as his muscles bunched and rippled under her hands as she gently carressed the smooth planes.

Glancing up, she flushed when she saw Itachi watching her with heated eyes, he had stopped massaging her breasts, his hands now rested on either side of her head, supporting his weight. Tearing her green eyes away from his Sharingan, to look him over, as her hands nervously fussed with the button of his shinobi pants. She was honestly suprised by his body. He was gorgeous, all masculinity and power, it was intoxicating.

Finally getting his pants off, Sakura unconciously scooted back onto the bed, making room on the bed for the dark haired man. She felt her heart beat pick up, when with a predatory smirk, Itachi smirked down at her, before crawling forward onto the bed.

Maybe someday, he would kill her, but for now, he was hers. Sakura was seriously suprised that he was allowing to let her love him. That he was possibly willing to stay here, in a village he barely liked, for her. A half-crazy, pink haired Anbu medic-nin, but at the same time it made her feel beautiful, loved, and cherished.

* * *

Diedara and Sasori both froze when they entered Sakura's house. Out of habit they had swept the house with their chakra to see if there were any intruders, intsead they had discovered that both Itachi and Sakura where in the same room. And asleep at that, which pretty much meant one thing.

Sighing sadly, Diedara buried his sorrow under a happy smile, he had known that Sakura belonged to Itachi, that she would never be his. But he had still loved her, and he probably always would. She had shown them all that it was okay to love, to care. Emotions didn't necessarily make you weak, some times they made you stronger. Turning to look at Sasori, he laughed while saying,

"I guess she convinced him to stay. Yeah."

Though the blond had hid the look quickly, Sasori had seen the sadness that had clouded his partner's face for the briefest of moments. Sakura may never love him like she did Itachi but Sasori knew, that they all held a special place in the pink haired womans heart, just as she did in theirs. Smiling his own small smile Sasori said,

"What few know is that, steel can be made stronger after it has been shattered. It just takes patients and care."

The blond haired man stared at his partner for several moments, his partner was right. Sakura had been shattered when she fought Itachi. And though the three of them had all worked to help but her back together, in the end it was Itachi who had made her truelly whole and strong again. and who was he to stand in the way of that. He would leave the village, but he would keep in contact with the blossom, until the time breath left his body. He would protect her, because he loved her, and he would let her go for the very same reason.

* * *

**I am not happy with this, so it will more than likely be re-done. I have never really wrote a lemon so I gave you enough to know what was going on, but left the rest for imagination. I'll try to do better later.**

**Please please please review, give me your opinions and advice, or else it might get left like this. **

**Thank you all so much for reading this. It is now done. I MIGHT do a sequel, but I haven't decided yet.**

**Much love to all of you**

**Thanks a million**


End file.
